Accompagnes moi dans ma triste destinée
by DreamInGold
Summary: "- Je fais ça pour me protéger..tout comme toi. Qui est vrai le vrai Drago Malefoy ?" Il est plongé dans une douce folie destructrice. "- Rattrape moi si je tombe...Ne me laisse pas dans ce gouffre..." Elle, elle est hantée par sa destinée et son passé. - Pourront-ils affronté les traditions de ces familles de sang-purs ? Survivront-ils à leur démons et aux batailles... ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous ! Voici donc ma toute première fiction. Ahlala le stress monte..Alors alors que vous dire hum rien si ce n'est bonne lecture, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira. Et puis pour ceux qui en ont envie un petit review ça n'a jamais tué personne (oui oui, je vous l'assure)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : Complicité, amitié et un corps échoué.  
**

La guerre était finie. Le château était en majeure partie reconstruit. Minerva McGonagall était directrice. Il était en septième année. Potter était avec la petite Weasley. Le belette n'était plus avec la lionne. Lui était seul.

Lui, Prince des Serpentards, fils d'un mangemort, la marque du Lord sur son avant bras, se retrouvait à nouveau seul devant ce lac. Assis sur la rive à contemplait le reflet de la lune en cette froide nuit de novembre. En apparence il était le même oui. Un digne sang pur, vaniteux, égocentrique, prenant sans cesse les gens de haut. Il n'avait pas le choix. A Serpentard tout le monde voulait sa place et s'il révélait ce qu'il cachait depuis si longtemps, on le poignarderait dans le dos sans aucun doute. Mais cachait quoi ? Qu'il n'avait jamais voulu devenir mangemort ? Que toutes ces nuits étaient hantées par les mêmes cauchemars ? Qu'il appréciait en fait la compagnie du trio de Gryffondor ? Ou bien sa propre personne ?

Drago Malefoy en avait marre de cette vie trop longtemps enfouie dans l'obscurité. Il voulait en sortir, se libérer de toute cette mascarade mais cela n'était pas possible.

_« Une année encore a tenir, une année » _se murmura-t-il _« Une année et la liberté, une année pour me libérer de tous ces fichus cris qui résonnent dans ma tête, pour faire fuir ces foutus démons, pour calmer ce souvenir et oublier ce cri a la con » _c'est ce dont il essayait de ce convaincre...

- Encore et toujours à la même place Malefoy

- Je devrais en changer, tu m'y rejoins un peu trop souvent Potter, ricanât-il

Ils avaient beau être plus proche, s'être rapprochait après la guerre aucun d'eux n'avait changer la façon dont ils s'appelaient. C'était un peu comme une habitude rassurante qui leur rappelaient le temps où tous étaient plus simple, leur routine a Poudlard, ce jeu stupide de rivalité, leur jeunesse qui à présent leur apparaissait comme trop loin.

- Ça serait bête c'est vraiment un très bel endroit...

- C'est vrai..au fait Granger et Weasley vont bien ? Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai pas pu discuter avec eux.

- Ils vont bien...qui aurait cru qu'un jour on se retrouvait toi et moi a parler ainsi

- Tu compte me dire cette phrase à chaque fois qu'on se voit Potter ?

- Et toi tu ne compte toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu viens ici ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour regarder le paysage

- Pour échapper a Parkinson ça te vas ?

- Là c'est quand même un peu plus crédible, admit il en riant

- Dis..je peux te poser une question importante

- Vas-y, après tout il n'y que nous deux...

- Comment as tu su que la rouquine était la bonne.. ?

Harry resta quelque secondes bouche bée devant la question que venait de lui poser son ex ennemi.

- Je...bonne question. Je dirais que tu sens quelque chose dans ton cœur que tu n'as jamais ressenti avec aucune autre, ni dans une autre situation..

- Mouais t'as pas l'air très convaincu hein..

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis..

- Pourquoi cette question au fait ?

- Je faisais un peu le bilan de ma vie et comment dire c'est pas très beau a voir.

- …

- Inutile de te dire que cela reste entre nous et que si tu en parle tu finiras au fond de ce lac.

- T'en fais pas, mais je m'attendais à tout sauf ça faut dire

- Des filles de passages tu sais.., incapable de réfléchir, séduisantes oui mais banales.

- On va dire que je vois a peu près

Potter se leva doucement et fixa la magnifique vue qui se dressait devant lui...Le jeune homme assit à côté de lui avait tellement changé. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si torturé. Ils se rejoignaient de temps en temps ici parlant de tout, de rien ou tout simplement pas. Juste oublier le temps, le passé, l'avenir. Ne pas être jugé. Non pas que ses meilleurs amis le jugeaient, seulement il y avait des choses que Drago semblaient mieux comprendre que d'autre. Une marque, une cicatrice, grandir sans l'amour de ses parents, avoir une destinée à accomplir, ne pas pouvoir choisir son camp. Ils avaient en réalité plus de points communs qu'ils ne voulaient bien se l'avouer.

Nos deux compères paraissaient peu à peu quitter la réalité, leur yeux se perdant sur l'onde calme et probablement déjà glacée.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se lever et de repartir. Quand soudain un cris douloureux, plaintif et pourtant si faible à la fois se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent subitement et distinguèrent une silhouette allongé à l'endroit qu'eux même occupaient il y a quelques secondes. Ils s'approchèrent baguettes en mains, prudemment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme dont le corps mouillée et a moitié dénudé, était encore a moitié dans l'eau. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de crier, mais de plus en plus doucement. Un filet de sang s'échappait dans l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux, lachant ainsi sa baguette..

- Elle est encore vivante ?demanda Harry alors que Drago s'approchait pour prendre son pouls

- Oui, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie et vite ! Récupère sa baguette !

Quand il arriva devant l'infirmerie Drago portant la jeune blessée dans ses bras, était devancé par Harry qui s'y trouvait déjà et expliquait déjà la situation a l'infirmière. Ils l'installèrent dans un lit et alors qu'elle allait commençait a l'examiner, la jeune femme se réveilla brutalement et hurla cette fois ci à la mort et commença a se débattre tandis que les garçons tentaient de la maintenir allongée.

- Faites quelque chose ! Hurla Drago

- Oui oui deux secondes...tenait lui la bouche ouverte

- Facile a dire, répondit Harry

Elle se débattait de plus en plus, hurlait de plus en plus fort. C'était un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain, qui était son seul moyen de défense,qui les torturaient alors qu'ils lâchaient leur prises sur elle. Elle profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour s'enfuir en courant de l'infirmerie.

- Allez chercher McGonagall on se charge de la rattraper.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à courir dans les couloirs après une folle furieuse qui s'était tut. Elle était rapide, fluide et gracieuse dans ses mouvement malgré sa blessure seulement elle était perdue, ne sachant où se trouvait la sortie dans ce dédale elle se retrouva à monter les marches de la tour d'astronomie. Drago alors devant s'écria :

- Trouve les profs et rejoins moi dans en haut de la tour, je m'occupe d'elle

Sans répondre, Harry changea de direction à la recherche de la directrice et de l'infirmière. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient les marches, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'elle perdait de plus en plus de sang.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent en haut, la jeune femme se retourna face à lui prête apparemment à crier mais elle ne fit rien, le dévisagea, elle semblait presque choquée de voir à quoi il ressemblait. _« _ _Lui ? Je me souviens, ce petit garçon, sa petite sœur...non ce n'est pas lui, il ne voudrait pas me faire de mal il me la promis..non ça peut pas être lui »_

Le prince des Serpentards cependant semblait plutôt envouté et attristée parce qu'il voyait d'elle. Elle était pied nu, ses jambes interminables et fines portaient fébrilement un corps recouvert d'une robe blanche aux bretelles larges, en lambeaux, tachetée de sang et de terre. La lune éclairait particulièrement bien cette nuit là. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son dos, ils étaient mi-long probablement frisés et châtains même s'il aurait juré les avoir vu blancs lorsqu'il l'avait vu près de l'eau. Son visage était creusé par la fatigue, la peur et la saleté. Deux sillons parcouraient ses joues à causes des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler...A ce moment là il la trouva belle mais détruite, attirante et pourtant froide, courageuse bien que terrifiée.

- N'ai pas peur, je ne te veux pas te mal..

- …

- Nous voulons juste te soigner..

_« Sa voix est si calme... il lui ressemble tant...pourquoi m'aiderait-il, je porte la mort.. »_

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui..ne le quittant pas des yeux, soutenant son regard comme elle le pouvait essayant de cacher sa peur.

- Drago ! On est là, hurla une voix provenant des escaliers

Elle se figea immédiatement, elle se sentait piégée. Il le remarqua immédiatement et stoppa les arrivant en leur faisant signe de s'arrêter avec sa main. Elle commença à reculait, monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, pas un seul instant.

- Mais qu'est ce que...commença la directrice

- Non attendez ne bougez pas ! Calme toi...ceux sont des amis..fais moi confiance.

- …

- S'il te plait...

Il s'approcha alors d'elle aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, ne brisant pas le contact visuel qu'ils avaient établi comme si il voulait lui faire comprendre sans mots qu'elle n'avait rien a craindre. Harry accompagné de la directrice et de l'infirmière, assistèrent à la scène avec attention.

Une fois arrivait a quelque centimètre d'elle, elle baissa ses yeux avant de s'effondrer en arrière s'évanouissant. Drago la rattrapa de justesse par le bras et la fit remonter lentement. « _Ce visage m'est familier...pourquoi m'a t-elle fait confiance, elle aurait pu sauter si elle l'avait vraiment voulu je le sais..Je suis la mort pourquoi ? »_

Le silence régnait dans l'infirmerie, tous la regardaient dormir paisiblement.

- Allons bon, ne restez pas planté là. Filez dans vos dortoirs je m'occupe d'elle.

- Pourrons nous passez la voir demain matin ?

- Bien sur monsieur Potter. Oust maintenant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils marchèrent lentement dans les couloirs réfléchissant a ce qui c'était passé, se dirigeant vers leurs couloirs respectifs...

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé a cette pauvre enfant Pompy ?

- Elle a subit un très puissant sectumsempra vu la taille de la plaie qu'elle a au ventre et sa profondeur, il faut être un puissant sorcier pour le lancer avec une telle force. Si les garçons ne l'avaient pas trouver je pense qu'elle serait...

- Quand sera-t-elle guérie ?

- Je pense que d'ici 3 jours cela devrait aller.

- Merci, prenez soin d'elle et pensez a vous reposer également.

- Bonne nuit Minerva.

* * *

Qui est-elle ? Qu'est ce qui hante notre serpentard préféré ?

Voilà pour le premier chapitre j'espère que cela vous a plu et que je vous verrai au prochain chapitre. Bonne journée ou bonne soirée, ou bonne nuit a tous je sais pas et a bientôt. bises !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour :) me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre je le met rapidement dans la foulée car mes plans pour les vacances on été changé et je vais me retrouver sans internet pendant 1 semaine voir deux youpiii -' Donc voilà, bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II :**** Besoin de te connaitre et confession.**

_Ils courent. Ils rient. Main dans la main. Des cheveux argents virevoltent. Il aperçoit un flocon. Elle tombe. Il la relève. Il croise ses yeux rouge sang. Ils se remettent a courir. Ils rient. Elle doit partir. Elle lui demande une promesse. Il promet. Le noir. Un crie. Il en souffre. Un mal inoubliable. Le noir. Un petit lit d'enfant. Ses parents. Il s'approche. Il voit la voit morte. Elle l'a tué._

Drago se réveilla brusquement, en sueur. Encore un, encore une nuit où il revit la mort de sa petite sœur, où il revoit celle qui l'a emporté. Oublier n'est donc pas possible ! Oublier cette Banshee ! Oublier le cadavre d'Amelda ! Non c'était visiblement impossible..

Il se prépara donc en avance ce qui lui permettrait de se rendre a l'infirmerie. Souvent il y croisait Potter et compagnie ils pouvaient alors discuter un peu. Granger était plutôt sympathique et elle avait vite oubliait le calvaire qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Le rouquin lui par contre n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce retournement de situation, mais bon son meilleur ami avait confiance alors c'était une bonne raison pour l'accepter même s'il n'y mettait pas vraiment de la bonne volonté.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que la jeune femme s'était réveillée après avoir dormit 3 jours et chaque matin, chaque soir il allait la voir. Elle n'avait rien dit si ce n'est son prénom, son âge et qu'elle n'avait pas de famille. Elle avait passé des tests afin que les professeurs puissent juger de son niveau dans les différentes matière étant donné que McGonagall refusait catégoriquement de la laisser repartir seule dans la nature décidant de la garder à Poudlard. Ses résultats devaient être donné ce matin là justement, pour l'occasion l'ensemble des professeurs ainsi que Harry et Drago était convoqué a 7h a l'infirmerie.

- Vous avez Miss Marban, très bien réussi vos tests. Et vos résultats sont comparables a ceux de Mademoiselle Granger...Vous excellez par ailleurs en divination et en Histoire de la magie. Étant donné que vous êtes majeure, acceptez-vous de restez à Pourdlard ?

- Oui, répondit elle vaguement.

- Très bien, nous allons donc voir quelle maison vous intégrerez en septième année.

- Mais à peine le Choixpeau effleura sa tête, il prononça immédiatement le nom de Serpentard avec une telle rapidité que même les professeurs les plus anciens en furent surpris.

- Très bien, par conséquent Monsieur Malefoy je vous charge de cette nouvelle élève afin qu'elle s'intègre bien et qu'elle n'ai pas de soucis avec ses camarades.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Vous trouverez tous ce qu'il vous faudra dans cette malle. Je vous laisse vous préparez.

- Fais attention à elle Malefoy.

- T'en fais pas Potter.

Ils partirent tous alors la laissant seule. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester ici, mais au moins elle y serait en sécurité. Et puis elle pourrais toujours partir quand on l'appellera. Elle savait très bien qu'en sortant d'ici elle retrouvait sa vie, son cauchemar. Alors que là elle pourrait enfin faire une pause, connaître des gens, vivants et pourquoi pas rire comme elle l'avait fait une fois. Elle n'avait rie qu'une seule et unique fois, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Elle se changea et sortie de l'infirmerie le cherchant du regard dans le couloir.

- Malefoy... ? Appela-t-elle hésitante

- Appelle moi Drago, il était assis sur une marche des escaliers , aller viens.

En prononçant ces dernières paroles il se redressa et la contempla. Elle avait bien meilleure mine. C'était la première fois depuis la nuit où il l'avait sauvé avec Potter qu'elle osait lui parler, qu'elle osait le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Les siens étaient bleus. Mais pas un bleu perçant et vif non...ils avaient la couleur d'un océan du nord, la profondeur d'un glacier telle qu'il était simple de s'y perdre. Elle avait relevait ses cheveux frisés, en un rapide chignon qui laissait s'échapper de lourdes et longues boucles. Sa peau toujours aussi blanche contrastait avec le noir de l'uniforme. Son visage exprimait toujours la douleur mais cela ne le choqua pas. C'est malheureux mais la tristesse lui allait bien. Il la trouva belle. C'était vraiment étrange ce que cette femme pouvait dégager.

Ils avancèrent dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à la grande salle où avant d'y entrer Drago lui murmura « Surtout reste à côté de moi ». Elle observa le visage du serpent se fermer peut a peu, en lui s'installer le mépris, la prétention, la froideur. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi en penser. « _Il n'a plus rien à voir avec le garçon de la tour...Pourquoi change -t-il comme ça ? Il ne lui ressemble presque plus...Y a t il quelque chose que je dois craindre à l'intérieur ? »_ Et ils entrèrent accompagnés d'autres élèves.

- Ah te voilà Dray je voulais te..dis moi c'est quoi ça ? dit Astoria

- Pardon ?

- Je crois qu'elle voulais dire, c'est qui derrière toi ? Enchérit Blaise

Ils n'étaient même pas encore assit que toute la table des Serpentards avait les yeux rivait sur elle. Lui qui voulait éviter qu'elle ne soit effrayer c'était très mal partie.

- Nevada Marban, fit la concernée d'une voix froide et sèche.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais là Nevada Marban ? Enchaîna la jeune serpentard un air hautain sur le visage

- ...

- Sang pur j'espère au moins...

- …

- Elle est incapable de parler ta copine on dirait Dray

- Ferme là Astoria, tu n'as aucunes questions à lui poser. Elle est serpentard fin de la conversation.

Pendant ce temps là Nevada fit le tour de la table, silencieusement pour se retrouver derrière cette langue de vipère

- Manquez plus que ça, il fallait que tu ai des sentiments pour la énième fille qui passe dans ton lit..C'est franchement pitoya..

Nevada s'était assise à ses côtés avant de l'attraper par la nuque brutalement et de lui aplatir la tête contre la table. Et lui murmura clairement de façon à ce que personne n'entende :

- Écoute bien, petite gamine. Si tu as un problème avec moi, c'est à moi que tu en parles et a personne d'autre. Personne n'est responsable de moi. Et oui je suis de sang pur si ca t'intéresse tant. Et avant que tu ne parles encore pour dire des conneries, tu veux peut être que je te rappelle comment ton père est mort, comment il a supplié pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. As tu compris ?

- ...Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais compris ? Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

- Oui..

- Alors maintenant tu la fermes tu sera mignonne.

Elle lâcha enfin prise, sous les regard ahuris des Serpentards et plus particulièrement de Drago. Mais plus personne n'osa faire une remarque. « _Apparemment elle a vite compris le système ici...mais elle risque de vite s'attirer les foudres de toute la maison si à peine débarquer elle menace les élèves. Elle est tellement...différente »_

A la table des Gryffondors le petit déjeuner se déroulait de manière un peu plus détendu..

- Alors elle est vraiment chez les Serpentards ? Souffla Ron

- Oui, le Choixpeau a dit ça à une telle allure, ça faisait limite peur..

- Tant qu'elle va mieux, puis elle est avec Malefoy il ne devrait rien lui arriver, fit Hermione

- Franchement comment pouvez-vous vous fier a lui ?

- On en a déjà discuter Ron, il a changer fais moi confiance...

- Contrairement à toi

- Ouais ben c'est bien parce que c'est toi Harry

- Il faudra qu'on fasse les présentations d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle sache qui nous sommes, bien que nous soyons plusieurs fois passer la voir..

- Laisse lui le temps de prendre ses marques Harry... tiens voilà Ginny !

La première journée de cours de Nevada se déroula plutôt bien. Bon il est vrai qu'elle ne parla pas à grand monde. Elle se contentait de suivre Drago pour l'instant qui avait reprit son rôle de Prince des Serpentards. C'était étrange comme situation...Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours sentit sa présence, de l'avoir toujours connu. Pourtant que savait-il d'elle ? Elle avait 19 ans, pas de famille, elle s'appelait Nevada Marban...Son nom de famille devrait pouvoir lui en apprendre plus et qui de mieux que Granger pour effectuer ce genre de recherche et trouver l'introuvable ?

Il avait ce besoin de la connaître. Besoin inexplicable alors que cela faisait une dizaine de jours seulement qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Mais peu importe le temps après tout, elle avait eu confiance en lui, mit de côté sa peur pour lui confier sa vie. Quand ce matin l'eau glacée de ses yeux s'était infiltrée dans le métal des siens, il avait eu la sensation qu'elle le mettait à nue, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher. Elle semblait lire a travers lui, le comprendre...

La nuit tomba lentement sur Poudlard, emmenant avec elles tous ses élèves enfin presque tous...

_Ils courent. Ils rient. Main dans la main. Des cheveux argents virevoltent. Il aperçoit un flocon. Elle tombe. Il la relève. Il croise ses yeux rouge sang. Ils se remettent a courir. Ils rient. Elle doit partir. Elle lui demande une promesse. Il promet. Le noir. Un cri. Il en souffre. Un mal inoubliable. Le noir. Un petit lit d'enfant. Ses parents. Il s'approche. Il voit la voit morte. Elle l'a tué._

_Ils courent. Ils rient. Main dans la main. Des cheveux blancs s'agitent. Elle tombe. Il la relève. Elle croise ses yeux gris acier. Ils se remettent a courir. Ils rient. Elle doit partir. Elle lui demande une promesse. Il promet. Le noir. Elle crie. Il en souffre. Un mal inoubliable. Elle disparaît. Le noir. Un homme face à elle. Elle crie. Il meurt. Elles hurlent._

La première nuit de Nevada dans ses dortoirs ne fut pas calme « _Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi je l'ai tué ? Parce qu'on me l'a demandé..parce que j'ai ce tatouage merdique sur l'épaule..parce qu'elles veulent se venger... »_ Elle se leva silencieusement pour rejoindre la salle commune pensant n'y trouver personne à cette heure-ci. Malheureusement elle n'était pas la seule dont les nuits étaient hantées. Assis sur un fauteuil face à la cheminée, le Prince des Serpentards. Elle fit comme s'il n'était pas là et s'assit sur le canapé. En se rendant compte qu'il avait de la compagnie Drago sans même la regarder lui demanda :

- Pourquoi m'as tu fais confiance cette nuit là dans la tour... ?

- Tu m'as dis s'il te plaît...

- Je vois...

- C'était la première fois qu'on me le disait et...tes yeux il y avait quelque chose dedans qui me semblait familier.

Il se leva et s'installa près d'elle posant son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle paraissait terrorisée, perdue et il en fut déstabiliser. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui plaquait Greengrass contre une table pour la faire taire. C'en était troublant.

- Demain si tu veux je t'emmènerai voir Potter il était là la nuit où on t'as trouvé. Il te présentera surement à ses amis. Tu verras ils sont pas méchants.

- D'accord...

- Tu devrais aller dormir, il faut encore que tu récupères...

- Je ne peux pas..

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils hantent toutes mes nuits...

- Qui que se soit...Je serai là à ton réveil

- …

- Fais moi confiance une seconde fois...

Elle plongea alors lentement dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se réveilla deux autres fois et il était toujours là...Drago ne se lassait de la regarder. Son sommeil était quelque peu agité et dans un mouvement de tête ses cheveux dégagèrent son épaule, épaule où se trouvait de tatouage. Il s'arrêta alors sur cette marque : Un flocon de neige.. Comme dans son rêve. « _C'est pas possible...serait-elle cette petite fille... ? Celle qui hante mes rêves, celle à qui j'ai fait cette promesse ? C'est impossible... Elle n'a pas les cheveux argents, ses yeux n'ont pas la couleur du sang...Pourtant cette nuit là, quand elle était dans mes bras ses yeux, ses cheveux..Il faisait sombre mais j'en suis sur ils n'était pas comme maintenant. Si c'est bien elle...voilà d'où vient ce que je ressens depuis qu'elle est là...Elle est là... Est ce qu'elle se rappelle de moi ? Elle qui m'a rendu heureux pour la première et unique fois...__»_

- Drago...promets moi que quoiqu'il tu ne me feras jamais de mal... souffla t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule

Oui elle se souvenait de lui, de la promesse...Il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour a tous ! me revoilà après mon petit boulot d'été, j'étais perdue en plein montagne alsacienne moi une fille du sud...mdr enfin ça c'est ma vie bref voilà le troisième chapitre. En espérant que vous l'aimerez personnellement il ne me plait pas du tout, mais il me le fallait pour faire transition, lancer l'action voilà quoi. Bonne lecture à vous ! bises.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III :****Absence, souvenir recréé et un petit service.**

_Ils courent. Ils rient. Main dans la main. Des cheveux argents virevoltent. Il aperçoit un flocon. Elle tombe. Il la relève. Il croise ses yeux rouge sang. Ils se remettent a courir. Ils rient. Elle doit partir. Elle lui demande une promesse. Il promet. Le noir. Un crie. Il en souffre. Un mal inoubliable. Le noir. Un petit lit d'enfant. Ses parents. Il s'approche. Il voit la voit morte. Elle l'a tué._

Encore une fois il avait rêvé de cette Banshee qui lui avait enlevé celle qu'il aimait tant et comme chaque nuit Nevada avait hanté ses cauchemars à l'exception qu'aujourd'hui il savait qui elle était précisemment, il savait qu'il l'avait retrouvé qu'elle était près de lui. Cependant il ne l'avait pas trouvé près de lui quand il s'était réveillé ce matin.

- Ah Blaise tu tombes bien, t'aurais pas vu Nevada ?

- Elle déjà en bas je crois

Drago se changea rapidement, la laisser seule avec Astoria n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, tout comme la laisser seule avec les serpentards d'ailleurs. Il se prépara rapidement et couru jusqu'à la grande salle personne à première vue, il demanda à plusieurs élèves mais aucun ne l'avait vu. Il continua ses recherches dans la tour d'astronomie, les différents étages. Au bout d'une heure aucune signe d'elle, l'angoisse commençait à monter lentement dans son corps, une boule de nerfs se formait dans son estomac. « _Elle n'a pas pu disparaître, pas encore une fois...ou est ce qu'elle peut bien être ?! Faites qu'elle ne soit pas repartie aussi vite qu'elle soit venue.. »_

Il couru alors dehors, le souffle cours à cause du froid déjà très présent pour la fin de Novembre. Il couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'au lac pour finalement la trouver debout devant l'étendue d'eau vêtue de sa robe qu'elle avait apparemment arrangé, ses cheveux bruns flottaient dans le vent. Elle lui apparaissait majestueuse, presque venue d'un autre monde où la loi serait tuer ou être tuer.

- Tu t'inquiétais ? Fit elle sans vraiment faire attention a lui.

- Un peu...tu vas attraper froid comme ça.

- Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements, puis je ne crains pas le froid.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais voir les premiers flocons de neige tomber...Merci pour cette nuit.

- Je t'en pris..

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement pour se placer à ses côtes. Son visage était toujours aussi triste..Cela semblait tellement naturelle chez elle.

Alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, agissant sur un coup de tête ou un moment de folie il lui prit la main et se mit à courir de nouveau à travers les bois, l'entrainant dans sa course. L'air glacé qui traversait leur peau semblait fixer à tout jamais ce moment dans leur mémoire. Il tourna sa tête vers elle rapidement, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer. Il couru jusqu'au château en allant de plus en plus vite, évitant les branches et ne lâchant pour rien au monde la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne comme s'il essayait de retrouver cette sensation de bien être indescriptible et surtout inoubliable qu'il avait éprouvé auparavant dans la même situation. C'est alors qu'un léger sourire naquît sur le visage du jeune prince.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

- Alors tu as tout découvert.

- Si !

- Drago je...

- C'est toi la petite fille que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt !

- Oui...je suis désolé si tu savais..

- Désolé de quoi Nevada ? Tu n'as pas à l'être tu ne m'as rien fais de mal..

Elle était complétement perdue... _« Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Je l'ai tué et il me dis que je n'ai rien fait de mal... Il ne peut quand même pas ignorer qui je suis, serait il possible qu'il ne sache pas que c'était moi cette nuit là qu'il a entendu ? » _

Ils restèrent face à face se regardant dans un silence pesant et lourd. Aucuns des deux n'osant baisser les yeux de peur que l'autre disparaissent pour toujours. Les flocons de neiges tombaient sur ces deux êtres aux visages si purs et angéliques dont seul le regard, au fond duquel les ténèbres et la mort régnaient, trahissaient la douceur.

- Nous devrions rentrer avant que tu ne prennes vraiment froid..Et il faut que l'on aille trouver Potter, souffla t-il.

Elle le suivit calmement. Ils trouvèrent les Gryffondors à la bibliothèque. Bien évidement seule Granger travaillait comme à son habitude. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur table, elle se mit un peu en arrière de Drago..

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là Malefoy, commença Ron sur la défensive

- Je viens pas pour ton amabilité ça c'est sur Weasley

- On se calme les deux, fit Hermione

- Oui je suis pas là pour ça, mais pour faire les présentations. Voici donc Nevada

- Enchanté, fit-elle doucement

- Nous sommes souvent passé te voir à l'infirmerie, voici Hermione, Ron, Ginny et moi c'est Harry, enchanté.

- Hé mais pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas au Pré-au-Lard avec nous cet après-midi ? S'exclama la jeune rousse toujours pleine d'entrain

- Personnellement je ne peux pas j'ai un devoir à finir en histoire de la Magie

- Hermione mais ce devoir est pour dans 2 semaines ! fit Ron dépité

- Je ne peux pas non plus, mais tu devrais y aller Nevada tu n'as aucun vêtement a te mettre, répondit Drago

- Bon et bien c'est réglé, Nevada on t'embarque !

C'est donc ainsi que la petite bande accompagnée de la dernière serpentard prirent la direction du petit village laissant Hermione et Drago seuls dans la bibliothèque.

Elle avait mis un peu de temps avant de pouvoir oublier toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu lui dire, mais elle avait compris tout comme Harry que sa vie à lui non plus ne devait pas être facile et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu participer activement à la reconstruction du château parmis de nombreux élèves il semblait être différent.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et que pour qu'elle lui pardonne comme elle l'avait fait c'était bien que c'est une personne extraordinaire. Il s'était développé chez ses deux jeunes gens que tout oppose une sorte de respect cependant chacun se gardait bien de le taire.

- Granger tu tombe bien je voulais te demander quelque chose

- Laisse tomber Malefoy je ne ferai aucun de tes devoirs

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour avoir des notes qui dépassent largement la moyenne

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai besoin de toi pour faire des recherches

- Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seul ?

- Je sais que tu aimes bien faire ça et il se trouve que tu le fais à merveille

- Des recherches sur quoi au juste ?

- Il me faudrait des informations sur les Marban je pense que ceux sont des sangs purs mais je n'en suis pas certains.

- Quelles genre d'informations ?

- N'importe quoi, ensuite sur..

- Ah parce qu'il y a une suite ?

- Oui

- Vas y je t'écoute

- J'ai la description d'une créature magique mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle correspond. Elle a une apparence humaine, des cheveux argent, des yeux rouges sang, le visage creusé par la peur. Une silhouette très frêle presque squelettique

- J'ai peut être ma petite idée mais je préfère en être sur et avoir plus d'informations. Je te tiendrais au courant. Je suppose que je ne dois pas te poser de questions ?

- Tu commences a comprendre on dirait Granger, lui lança t-il accompagné d'un petit clin d'oeil avant de partir.

La journée passa étonnement vite pour la jeune Nevada, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de passer autant de temps accompagnés de joyeux compagnons qui profitent maintenant de la vie. Entre les magasins de vêtements pour se refaire une garde de robe convenable d'après Ginny, ceux de nourriture afin qu'elle puisse goûter tout ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas par Ron et enfin une petite tournée de bières au beurre de la part d'Harry, Nevada n'avait jamais fait autant de choses en si peu de temps. Ils l'avaient tout trois bien accueillis, elle était plutôt agréable et gentille. Elle avait été émerveillée devant tous ses magasins, comme une petite devant les vitrines des magasins de Noël.

Cela avait vraiment été une belle journée pour la Serpentard, elle n'avait jamais auparavant vu toutes ses choses pourtant si banales pour beaucoup d'autres. Toutes ces personnes étaient très attachantes et très marrantes surtout Ron. Ils avaient tous ris, sauf elle qui avait esquissé un petit sourire, en voyant la tête qu'il avait fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi payé et qu'elle leur avait avouait qu'il lui suffisait de donner son nom pour que la note soit envoyé à sa banque.

Après le dîner dans la grande salle et une fois que tous furent dans leur dortoir, Nevada se rendit dans la salle commune espérant y trouver Drago. Ainsi pour le second soir ils s'endormirent, sa tête sur son épaule, dans le canapé de cuir bercés par le crépitements des flammes de la cheminée et le rythme effréné de leurs cauchemars.

_Ils courent. Ils rient. Main dans la main. Des cheveux argents virevoltent. Il aperçoit un flocon. Elle tombe. Il la relève. Il croise ses yeux rouge sang. Ils se remettent a courir. Ils rient. Elle doit partir. Elle lui demande une promesse. Il promet. Le noir. Un crie. Il en souffre. Un mal inoubliable. Le noir. Un petit lit d'enfant. Ses parents. Il s'approche. Il voit la voit morte. Elle l'a tué._

_Ils courent. Ils rient. Main dans la main. Des cheveux blancs s'agitent. Elle tombe. Il la relève. Elle croise ses yeux gris acier. Ils se remettent a courir. Ils rient. Elle doit partir. Elle lui demande une promesse. Il promet. Le noir. Elle crie. Il en souffre. Un mal inoubliable. Elle disparaît. Le noir. Un homme face à elle. Elle crie. Il meurt. Elles hurlent._


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour a tous ! Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre de cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous avez passez par ailleurs de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui l'ont été. Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV :**** Qu'est ce que tu es ? **

C'était le premier matin de décembre, le domaine de Poudlard était déjà recouvert de neige et tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle afin de débuter la journée. L'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse et légère en ce mois de fête chacun parlait déjà de ce qu'il allait faire durant les vacances de Noël. Il avait déjà était décidé que notre quatuor passerait le 24 au soir chez Ron et que Hermione passerait le 25 avec ses parents. Tous avaient évidement très hâte même si nous en étions encore loin. Et une annonce de la directrice allait quelque peu changeait leur plan, elle réclama l'attention.

- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle, je tenais à vous annoncer que cette année les vacances de Noël se dérouleront différemment des années précédentes, enfin surtout pour les cinquièmes années et plus. Vous ne rentrerez chez vous qu'au matin du 25 décembre étant donnée que..

Un « Ooooh... » général se fit entendre dans la grande salle.

- Étant donné qu'un bal aura lieu le 24 au soir. Vous devrez évidemment vous trouver un cavalière ou une cavalière. Et bien entendu vous devrez assister à un cours de danse.

C'est alors que la cohue commença, bien vite stoppé par le début des cours. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours ensemble toute la matinée et en premier lieu c'était un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien évidement ce n'était pas pour le bonheur des deux maisons rivales sauf aujourd'hui le professeur ayant eu la fabuleuse idée de faire quelques duels. Le Professeur Asling était un vieil ami de Mcgonagall et de Dumbledore, c'était un très bon enseignant quoiqu'un peu excentrique et lunatique sur les bords. Il pouvait aussi bien passait l'heure entière à raconter une de ses anecdotes d'ancien auror sans se préoccuper de l'objet du cour tout comme il pouvait leur donner un devoir de 10 pages a faire du jour au lendemain. Mais les élèves l'appréciaient tout de même.

- Ah mes petits trolls vous voilà ! Très bien aujourd'hui je vais donc évaluer vos capacité dans les duels. Je vais donc demander aux deux maisons présentes de faire des équipes de 4. L'équipe vainqueur fera gagner 50 points à sa maison. Vous attribuerez à chacun de vos participants un numéro de 1 à 4. Ils s'affronteront et le gagnant restera affronter le prochain ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une des deux équipes n'ai plus de participants. Ah Mademoiselle Marban vous êtes obligez d'y participez étant donné que je ne connais nullement votre niveau et que je n'ai eu aucun écho.

Le choix fût assez rapide chez les deux maisons. Neville serait le premier puis successivement Ron , Hermione et enfin Harry. De l'autre côté Nevada, Pansy, Blaise et Drago.

Neville et Nevada s'avancèrent donc sur l'estrade. Et quand Asling eut finit son décompte, Neville eut à peine cligner des yeux qu'elle avait déjà crier « Stupéfix ».

- Ce fut rapide et sans douleur. Le numéro 2 veuillez monter s'il vous plait

Ron se retrouva donc en face de la Serpentard sous les encouragements des lions et les sifflements des serpents. Mais là aussi le duel dura à peine plus d'une seule seconde, « destructum » dit-elle visant de la baguette l'estrade sous les pieds de son adversaire qui lâcha sa baguette sous le coup de la surprise. Toute la salle éclata de rire.

- C'est quelle se débrouille bien la nouvelle, souffla Blaise.

- Tu parles avec ces deux abrutis en face n'importe qui aurait pu faire la même chose, répondit du tac au tac Pansy, au fait pour le bal...

- La ferme Pansy. Elle est plutôt rapide et originale pour le coup enchaina Drago.

- Et bien si ca continue vos compagnons n'auront pas à participer. Le numéro 3 s'il vous plait.

Cette fois-ci, contre Hermione les choses se compliquèrent un peu. Les sors commençaient à fuser un peu dans tous les sens. Mais aucunes ne lâchaient prises.

- Oighear thuaidh ! Prononça alors Nevada

Hermione commença soudain a se raidir, devenir plus pâle et au bout de quelque secondes à peine elle fut geler.

- Mais c'est splendide je n'en reviens pas ! Bravo Bravo Bravo que d'émotions, je ne pensais pas que vos connaissances étaient telles au point d'utiliser d'autres formes de magie. Par conséquent voulez vous bien rendre à miss Granger son état normal s'il vous plait.

- Teasa.

Hermione reprit de ses couleurs petit à petit, jusqu'à retrouver sa mobilité et ses esprits.

- Et en plus vous maitrisez le contre sort parfaitement ! AHAH ! Que de surprises dans cette école, j'adore ce poste. Ça me rappelle une petite anecdote qui

- Excusez moi professeur, je ne me sens pas très bien je préférerai me retirer.

- Je comprends, pour vos connaissances j'accorde déjà 20 points à Serpentard. Allez à l'infirmerie avec mademoiselle Granger je ne connais que très peu cette magie et j'ignore les effets secondaires. Le numéro 2 face au numéro 4 commençait s'il vous plait.

Elles sortirent alors de la salle tranquillement tandis que Pansy tentait de faire face à Harry.

- Bravo, je m'attendais pas à un sort comme ça

- Oh...merci tu es très douée aussi

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Hein?!

- Tu pleures Nevada

- Oh non c'est pas possible ! Pas maintenant..

- Qu'est ce qui passe dis moi !

Hermione se mit alors à courir après elle, seulement un détail la troublait fortement les cheveux de Nevada commençaient à prendre une teinte blanchâtre. Elles arrivèrent sur le pont quand enfin Hermione lui attrapa le poignet, elle fut tellement choquée par ce qui était devant elle : Nevada yeux rouges cheveux blancs et en pleures

- Alors c'est toi la créature magique que recherche Drago ?!

- Non ! S'il te plait ne lui dis pas que j'en suis une.

- Que tu es une quoi ?

- Il faut que j'y aille. Je reviendrai mais ne dis pas à Drago ce que je suis, ça lui ferait trop de mal...

Et avant que Hermione ne puisse dire autre chose, Nevada monta sur la rambarde hurla avant de se laisser tomber et disparaître.

La jeune lionne resta quelques minutes à scruter le vide mais rien elle n'était plus là. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, direction la bibliothèque. Elle avait jusqu'à la fin du cours pour trouver ce que Malefoy lui avait demandé et répondre ainsi aux questions qu'elle même se poser dorénavant.

- Marban..des sangs purs...hum ça sonne irlandais..une autre forme de magie.. Ah le voilà et ensuite.. Créatures magiques et légendes c'est exactement ce qui me fallait.

_**MARBAN,**_

_Très ancienne famille de sorcières au sang pur marqué par la mort et une lourde malédiction. Leur emblème est un flocon de neige. La légende raconte qu'il y a un peu plus de 200 ans u__n mage noir tua la première de ses deux filles car ce n'était pas un garçon. __Sa femme, Abigail Marban, jeta alors un sortilège, __qui lui coûtera la vie, sur toute sa descendance :_

_seulement des filles pourraient naitre, aucunes ne pourrait se marier et __le père de leur enfant mourrait dès qu'elles donneraient la vie._

_Ce qui pourrait expliquer la fortune accumulé depuis tout ce temps. __Par ailleurs les membres de cette famille ont tendance à mourir très jeunes. __On leur attribue également la création d'une magie basée sur les éléments __et on les soupçonne d'être en réalité des Banshee._

- Des banshee... Je suis presque sur que leur apparence correspond à celle que Drago m'a donné..cela voudrait dire que, non il faut d'abord que j'en sois sur, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

_**BANSHEE :** Créature magique dont le cri appelé le Keening provoquerait la mort de celui qui l'entend ou annoncerait le décès d'un de ses proches. Certaines vieilles familles peuvent avoir leur propre banshee mais cela tend à disparaître. Elles se répartissent en différents clans ayant chacun leur emblème. Le plus célèbre étant un flocon de neige. Les banshee sont généralement très maigres, leur yeux sont rouges et leur cheveux argents. Certaines peuvent prendre une apparence humaine et se mettent alors à pleurer lors de leur transformation._

Hermione reposa les livres en s'apercevant qu'il était l'heure d'aller au cours suivant. Mais tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte un certain blond l'aborda :

- Ou est Nevada ? Lui demanda-t-il froidement.

- A l'infirmerie ! répondit rapidement Hermione avant de courir dans la salle.

C'était un grand manoir, plutôt ancien mais qui respirait la joie de vivre et la tranquillité. On pouvait entendre des cris qui provenait d'une des chambre cependant ils annonçaient la venue d'un petit être qui apporterait sans doute encore de la joie et du bonheur dans cette famille. La femme était en plein travail tandis que son mari lui tenait la main en l'encourageant et qu'un médicomage contrôlait l'arrivée de l'enfant. La jeune femme aux yeux rouges debout dans un recoin de la chambre, s'avança lentement et silencieusement pour se mettre à la lumière. Tous trois tournèrent la tête vers elle, ils l'observèrent l'air grave sur le visage. Et quand la futur mère se remit à crier, la jeune Banshee laissa s'échapper le doux hurlement qui apporte la mort. Tous savait très bien ce que cela signifiait mais pas à qui cela s'adressait. Son hurlement cessa lorsque l'enfant fut sortie du ventre de sa mère. Le silence régnait...malheureusement.

Et alors que le médicomage annonçait que l'enfant était mort-né, que la jeune femme pleurait désespérément contre son mari dont le regard fixé sur la banshee semblait lui crier « TU L'AS TUE ! », la banshee disparut en sautant par la fenêtre.


	5. Chapter 5

****Bonjour voilà donc le cinquième chapitre. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE V :**** Révélations.**

Nevada revint en plein milieu du déjeuner, elle s'avance le regarde vide vers la table des professeurs afin de s'excuser de son absence et de leur expliquer qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie ce que Asling confirma. Elle se retourna vers la table des Serpentars où Drago lui fit un rapide signe de tête l'invitant à les rejoindre, elle se retrouva donc entre Drago et Théodore en face de Blaise, Pansy et Astoria :

- Je ne comprend pas comment McGonagall a pu la laisser intégrer l'école comme ça.

- Tu as raison Astoria si tu auvais vu ça , lancer un sort provenant d'une soit disant magie différente pour se retirer juste après et tout la matinée qui plus est, c'était ridicule vraiment.

- Dans mes souvenirs tu n'as même pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot que Harry t'envoyer déjà à l'autre bout de la salle, je me trompe ? Lança Nevada provoquant le rire des trois garçons.

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici alors la nouvelle ? Demanda Astoria avec son air méprisant.

- La nouvelle a un nom, Nevada c'est pas très compliqué à retenir tu verras.

- C'est vrai que tu ne nous l'as pas dis, renchérit Blaise

- Drago m'a retrouvé inconsciente près du lac, répondit elle d'une voix détaché.

Le jeune blond fut surpris qu'elle ne précise pas la présence de Potter. Apparemment elle avait assez vite compris la situation, il lui adressa un sourire en coin pour la remercier quand elle fut sortit de ses pensées, sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- Et comment t'es tu retrouvé dans cet état, Ne-va-da ? Fit Astoria ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau.

- Ça c'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas du tout envie de te raconter gamine. Désolé mais je vous laisse.

Elle venait de remarquer le quatuors de Gryffondor quittait la grande salle.

- Ben dit donc une vrai serpentard ta copine Drago

- La ferme Blaise ! Dray n'en a rien a faire de cette fille n'est ce pas ?

Mais Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Astoria, ce qui provoqua en elle un certain énervement, elle décida alors de quitter la table avec Pansy.

- Pas étonnant vu la réaction du Choixpeau elle a ça dans le sang, commença enfin Drago

- En tout cas elle est plutôt mignonne quoiqu'un peu maigre mais bon le reste compense largement je trouve

- Un conseil Nott, ne t'avise surtout pas de la toucher c'est clair ?!

- AhAh, j'avais raison alors tu craque pour elle

- …

- Aller tu peux bien me le dire depuis le temps que je te connais après tout.

- Il n'y a rien à a dire Blaise.

- T'es allé la voir chaque jour a l'infirmerie, dès qu'elle est pas là tu la cherches partout et tu deviens invivable, tu lui souris et surtout je vous ai vu dans la salle commune..

- Et ?

- Et le Drago que je connais ne s'inquiète pas pour quelqu'un, il est plutôt du genre à coucher avec la première jolie fille qui passe plutôt qu'à la rassurer. Nevada qui plus est, est très jolie, c'est une sang pur, elle sait se battre et elle a du caractère.

- Si tu le dis...

- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- En tout cas fais vite, parce que je vais pas attendre que tu décides Drago

- Encore une remarque et tu vas te retrouver avec mon poing dans ta figure. Ne t'avises pas de la toucher, pas une seule fois !

Nevada réussit à rattraper les quatre amis juste devant leur dortoirs. Ils étaient en train de rigoler comme toujours, ils dégageaient quelque chose de tellement attractif tout comme le Prince des Serpentards. Mais c'était totalement différent, comme deux forces opposées auxquelles elle ne pouvait résister.

Il y avait d'un côté les rouges et ors . Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux avait été tellement riche en rire, en bien-être, en surprise et en bonne humeur. Elle les connaissait peu voir pas du tout mais elle sentait ou plutôt elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle pouvait avoir confiande en eux, qu'ils ne lui feraient jamais de sorte de promesse de chaleur humaine, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Alors pour elle qui n'avait jamais connu cette douceur réconfortante c'était tout simplement magique.

Tandis qu'avec Drago c'était tout le contraire. Lui était la lumière obscure qui pouvait la comprendre par conséquent qui pouvait aussi la rassurer. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux la mort, la tristesse, le sang, le dégout et surtout la détresse. Elle était persuadé qu'il pouvait la sauver tout comme elle pouvait en faire autant pour lui. Cependant il y avait cette distance, ce grand fossé sombre et sans fond entre eux deux et si elle tentait de le franchir elle tomberait.

- Hermione !

- Oui ?

- Hermione je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure j'ai du te faire peur et maintenant...enfin je suis désolée vraiment.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas et je ne dirais rien à Drago sur tout ça.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Mais nous espérions avoir quelques explications..

- Nous ?

- Oui, elle nous a raconter enfin on l'a plutôt harceler pour savoir..désolé, fît Ginny génée.

- Non je comprend, vous avez droit à des réponses.

Une fois dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors ils s'assurèrent que personne ne pouvaient entendre leur conversation. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle gardait tout ça pour elle, Nevada devait se libérer de ce poids trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules surtout ici a Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce que vous savez déjà.. ?

- J'ai fait des recherches ce matin à la bibliothèques et je suis au courant pour la « malédiction » qui touche ta famille. Je pense aussi que tu fait partie du plus important clan de Banshee.

Elle retira sa robe de sorcière tandis que tous la regardait avec de gros yeux. Elle dégagea son épaule et montra son tatouage. C'était un flocon de neige à l'encre noir avec beaucoup de détails qui lui prenait toute l'épaule.

- Ce tatouage prouve que je fais partie de la lignée Marban mais surtout que je suis une Banshee.

- Une quoi ? Demanda Ron complétement perdu.

- Une banshee. C'est une créature magique qui est assignée à une famille, mon rôle est d'annoncer la mort d'un des membres à cette famille par le keening soit mon cri. C'est le rôle de base des Banshee.

- Pourquoi de base ? Il y en a d'autres ? Enchaina Harry fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait.

- Officiellement non. Mais il faut savoir qu'une Banshee peut tuer n'importe qui grâce à son cri ce qui est normalement interdis. Cependant depuis plusieurs année maintenant nous tuons des gens d'une certaine famille qui cherchent à nous tuer par tous les moyens. Cette haine commença lorsqu'un sorcier tomba amoureux d'une Marban. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était une Banshee et encore moins qu'elle était responsable de sa famille. C'était le grand amour seulement quand il a découvert qui elle était, il la viola, la tortura et la tua et c'est à ce moment qu'il entreprit d'exterminer toutes celles de ma famille.

- C'était qui cette femme pour toi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ma mère.

- Et ton père dans tout ça ?

- Il est mort à ma naissance, cela fait partie de la malédiction.

- Et donc ce matin tu es partie pour tuer ou pour annoncer la mort de quelqu'un ?

- Tuer.

Un silence lourd de sens pris possession de la pièce durant quelques minutes. Chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de découvrir, essayant de comprendre ce que cela impliqué. Nevada brisa le silence la première :

- Écouter, je n'ai pas choisi mon camp. Mais je comprendrai très bien que vous me jugiez, que pour vous je ne sois qu'une meurtrière qui tue de sang froid. Si j'avais le choix je ne ferai pas ça..

- C'est à cause de ce sorcier que je t'ai retrouvé inconsciente avec Malefoy ?

- Oui il m'avait capturé, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper seulement j'étais trop faible j'ai transplancé une dernière fois avant de m'évanouir et j'ai atterrie ici.

- Comment est ce qu'il s'appelle ?

- Isaac Greengrass.

- GREENGRASS ? S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

- Oui, l'oncle d'Astoria.

- Et qui est ce que tu as déjà tué ?

- Le pére d'Astoria, le nourisson d'Isaac ainsi que sa sœur Daphné.

- Ah c'est pour ça qu'elle est pas revenue..et pourquoi ?

- Isaac a tué ma grand-mére, ma mère, ma sœur ainée et ma nièce. C'était ma vengeance. Une Banshee n'est pas vraiment dangereuse seulement une Banshee en proie à des sentiments violent comme la haine, le désespoir ou le deuil c'est incontrôlable, on est comme dans un état second. Conscient de nos actes mais incapable de les gérer. La tristesse nous ronge de l'intérieur.

- Et Astoria ?

- Elle n'est pas au courant de cette querelle.

- J'ai une dernière question, dit Hermione, pourquoi est ce qu'il était écrit que vous avez tendance à mourir jeune ?

- Beaucoup d'entre nous décide de devenir Banshee entièrement. Lorsqu'elle le font nous les déclarons mortes afin de préserver notre identité. Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. Vous en savez beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais prévu.

- Nous sommes toujours là si tu as besoin de parler Nevada..souffla Ginny.

- Oui nous sommes toujours tes amis, compléta Hermione.

- Merci.

L'après-midi se déroula de manière assez étrange pour Nevada. En effet tout le monde n'avait de cesse de la regarder. Les filles lui jetaient des regards envieux des fois et elles s'arrêtaient de parler lorsqu'elle passait devant elles. Les garçons quand à eux la dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds comme pour juger la marchandise et faisaient une mimique selon si elle était à leur goût ou pas.

Elle pensa immédiatement que Hermione ou un autre avait dévoilé tout ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir et que cela s'était propagé. Elle attendit donc devant la Grande Salle quelques minutes avant le début du diner.

- Ah Ginny, ou est Hermione ?

- Encore en train de travailler tu sais, pourquoi ?

- L'un de vous a-t-il révélé ce que je vous ai dit ?

- Bien sur que non !

- Pourquoi tout le monde me dévisage alors ?!

- Il paraît que t'es la nouvelle copine de Malefoy, c'est Lavande qui me l'a dit et tout l'école est déjà au courant apparemment. Harry !

En même temps que la jeune rousse courait rejoindre son prince charmant, Nevada aperçut le duo vert et argent près des escaliers. Elle fonça droit sur eux comme une tornade.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas assez d'ennuis comme ça non il faut que tu lances des rumeurs maintenant ?! Cracha-t-elle à Drago.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Il paraît que nous sommes ensemble.

- Blaise ?!

- Quoi ! J'ai rien dit quelqu'un a du entendre notre conversation de ce midi c'est tout.

- Ouais..c'est pas très grave Nevada après tout.

- Par contre là les ennuis vont commencer pour vous, voilà Astoria.

- Alors t'es avec cette pimbèche Dray ?!

- Greengrass je te conseille de pas dire un mot de plus.

- Alors là non, si ça t'amuse de sauter cette trainée alors que toi et moi nous...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase que Nevada venait déjà de lui donner une gifle monumentale et qu'elle la plaquait contre un mur. Bien évidemment une petite foule s'était regroupée autour des 4 serpents tandis que Nevada s'apprêtait à lui mettre la seconde. Drago fût plus rapide, prit sa main et l'entraina dans Grande salle, déjà l'on disait que cette petit altercation était due à la jalousie.

Cela n'avait vraiment pas été une journée calme.

* * *

Voilà je sais ou va mon histoire et je ne suis pas en manque d'idées, seulement j'aimerais savoir si je dois continuer de poster la suite pour cela il suffit de laisser un review s'il vous plait. Bonne journée !


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou me revoilà avec le chapitre suivant en espérant qu'il plaise. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et puis passé une Bonne journée !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI :**** Reste là et rends moi heureux.**

- Écoute moi Nevada, ce n'est pas grave je suis sur que dans peu de temps ils seront passés à autres choses.

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours maintenant que toute l'école pensait que Nevada était la copine de Drago et donc que la petite Astoria avait enfin ravaler sa langue de vipère. Mais la principale concernée par la rumeur ne supportait d'être au centre de tout les regards, elle DEVAIT rester discrète. Pour elle c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Il ne fallait pas que je me fasse remarquer !

- Calme toi, je suis là, puis cela t'assure une certaine sécurité.

- …

- Personne n'osera s'en prendre à une personne à laquelle je tiens encore moins à ma petite amie et vu qu'ils croient tous que c'est le cas.

- Je ferai mieux de repartir, j'aurais jamais du accepter de rester ici. C'était de la folie.

Ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il devait avoir une tête de plus, sa stature élancée et athlétique semblait dominer et avoir tout pouvoir sur Nevada. Mais malgré son apparence fragile il savait qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais faire. Elle était magnifique. Ses lourds cheveux frisés et denses lui donnaient envie d'entremêler ses doigts à l'intérieure. Il voulait plonger son regard dans le sien, dans ses si beaux yeux tristes qu'elle ne savait que trop bien mettre en valeur par un léger maquillage. Ses lèvres pleines semblaient prononçaient son prénom comme un lointain appel...Soudain il la prit dans ses bras. Ce fut si rapide et inattendu qu'elle eu un léger mouvement de recul. Drago s'accrochait à elle comme si il avait peur de se noyer, comme à son dernier secours. Elle ne pouvait presque pas respirer, elle était immobile dans ses bras.

- Ne pars plus...plus jamais, lui souffla-t-il.

Comme réponse elle s'agrippa à sa nuque et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune Prince. Pourquoi Drago se montrait-il si démonstratif me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle était la seule qui l'avait rendue heureux. La seule qui avait su tout lui faire oublier. La seule qui lui avait fait confiance et qui avait cru en lui. Lui, Drago Malefoy au destin si noir. Elle avait disparu une fois de sa vie alors et depuis elle hantait toutes ses nuits. Alors maintenant qu'il l'avait près de lui il ne la laisserait pas partir une nouvelle fois. Il avait beaucoup trop perdue jusqu'à présent et elle était tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Ridicule ? Stupide ? Peut-être oui étant donné qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Mais il ressentait tellement plus que de l'amitié à son égard, de l'amour ? Surement, mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr encore.

Quand à Nevada pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu quitter cette étreinte libératrice et pourtant si douloureuse. Elle ne pensait pouvoir le revoir un jour et encore moins qu'il prendrait autant soin d'elle. Chaque soir il était là. Chaque nuit, quand les cris de ses victimes lui ouvraient le cœur, quand les visages revenaient pour la harceler, et qu'elle se réveillait il était là. Seulement il ne connaissait pas toute la vérité et cela poserait un véritable problème quand il la découvrirait. Elle profitait donc de ce que le présent lui donnerait jusqu'à ce que vienne ce moment. Elle déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de sortir silencieusement du dortoir.

Le jeune blond avait encore le cœur qui battait la chamade alors qu'il faisait un petit détour du côté des lions avant de rejoindre sa salle de cours afin de trouver Granger. _« Merde j'ai couché avec plein de fille, j'en ai embrassé le double et je suis dans cet état pour ça. Ça craint Drago ressaisit toi ! » _

- Granger, Granger, Granger...toujours la première prête pour travailler.

- Bonjour Granger, comment vas tu ? Bien merci et toi Malefoy ? Oh ca va merci. C'est pas très dur la politesse tu vois.

- Bref tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Attends mais j'y gagne quoi moi dans toute cette histoire ?

- C'est que maintenant que tu te rends compte que tu n'y gagne absolument rien.

- Bon ca ira pour cette fois. Alors pour la description je n'ai pas trouvé aucune créature magique...Mais je pense que c'est seulement lié à un état émotionnelle très intense qui fait que cela se répercute physiquement... « _faites qu'il croit ce mensonge »_ cela arrive quand les sorciers ont de très forte réserve de magie en eux.

- Hum et sur les Marban ?

- Une vieille lignée originaire d'Irlande. Riches des sangs purs. Elles ont inventés une forme de magie celle que Nevada a utilisé en cours la dernière fois. Et une malédiction dit que seules des filles peuvent naitre, qu'aucune ne peut se marier et qu'à la naissance d'un enfant le père meurt. Il paraît également que beaucoup d'entre eux meurent jeunes.

Il souffla un rapide « merci » tout en partant vers son cours de potion. Sur le chemin il croisa Pansy qui tentait de consoler Astoria. Malgré leur deux ans d'écarts, elles étaient comme deux sœurs ces petites vipères. Elles aimaient se donner des airs supérieurs, se croire tout permis comme tous les serpentards me dirait-vous mais chez elle s'étaient particulièrement agaçant.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore la petite Greengrass ? Fit-il à Blaise qui venait de la rejoindre

- Un décès dans sa famille si j'ai bien compris, encore un. Elle l'a appris ce matin par la directrice.

- T'es bien au courant de sa vie, tu m'aurais cacher quelque chose mon petit Blaise ? Lança Drago en rigolant

- Astoria ? T'es sérieux là, revois ton sens de l'humour. Premièrement tu sais très bien que c'est pas du tout mon genre

- C'est vrai que ton genre c'est plutôt la petit Granger

- Je ne ferai aucunes remarques la dessus et deuxièmement ca serait beaucoup trop risqué en sachant qu'entre vous c'est

- Y a rien de sur encore alors ne dis plus rien.

Encore une journée passa. On pouvait dire qu'elle s'était bien intégrée. Elle avait réussi à gagner le respect de la plupart des serpentards même si certain n'appréciait pas qu'elle passe du temps avec les Gyffondors, et tout ça sans l'aide de cette rumeur. On ne voyait nullement qu'elle n'avait jamais été dans une école de magie son niveau était assez élevé, rapportant ainsi beaucoup de point à sa maison. Oui on pouvait dire que Nevada faisait vraiment partie de la vie de Poudlard et elle comprenait pourquoi certains élèves s'y sentait comme chez eux. Le château pouvait parfois semblait peu accueillant mais la vie qui y régnait lui faisait tellement de bien.

C'était vraiment une belle nuit. Assez belle pour qu'elle réunisse deux anciens ennemis, un blond et un brun. Un serpent et un lion. Un homme à demi heureux et un complétement heureux. Ils s'étaient de nouveaux retrouvés devant l'étendue d'eau maintenant immobile et recouverte d'une glace qui scintillait sous l'éclat de lune.

- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour on se retrouvait toi et moi a parler ainsi ? Fit Drago recouvant la voix de Harry. J'avais raison tu vois, tu me l'as dit à chaque fois.

- Désolé mais c'est tellement..bref tu vois. Alors comment vas tu Drago Malefoy ?

- Oh bien je crois et toi le Survivant ?

- Tu crois ? Et puis d'ailleurs depuis quand tu réponds à cette question d'habitude tu me la retourne sans y répondre que me vaut une fouine de si bonne humeur ?

- Nevada.

- Ah une fille j'aurais du m'en douter. Alors où vous en êtes ensemble pas ensemble ? Amoureux ?

- Si seulement je pouvais connaître la question à cette réponse Potter je serai pas ici crois moi. C'est étrange avec elle. Quand elle est là, près de moi je me sens bien. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de tout briser je ne sais pas comment te dire. Je tiens à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui seulement je veux la protéger de moi aussi.

- Tout ça en si peu de temps... ? Je ne pensais pas que le grand Malefoy pouvait si subitement changer de bord.

- Je l'avait déjà rencontré...Ce jour là si mes souvenirs sont bon j'avais 8 ou 9 ans. C'était au printemps. Ma mère et mon père n'étaient pas là comme d'habitude. J'avais finis mon cours avec mon professeur particulier et une nourrice s'occupait d'Amelda, sa voix était vraiment neutre et dépourvue de sentiments, ma petite sœur. A cette époque là elle avait seulement 5 ans. Je me promenais dans la forêt qui jouxte le manoir dans l'espoir d'échapper quelques heures à cet environnement morbide. C'est là que je l'ai vu Potter, pour la première fois. Elle était assise près de la rivière et elle pleurait. Elle portait une petite robe blanche similaire à celle qu'elle avait lorsque qu'on l'a trouvée. Ses cheveux n'était pas autant frisé à l'époque mais ils étaient argents et ses yeux rouges. On voyait nettement son tatouage sur son épaule un énorme flocon de neige. Je lui ai tendu la main ce jour-là. Je lui ai dit comment je m'appelais elle ne m'a jamais dit le sien. Quand elle a pris ma main nous nous sommes mis à courir pour tout oublier et s'éloigner de cette foutue réalité. Je me rappelle que l'on riait fort si fort que les oiseaux s'envolaient des arbres. Elle est tombée une fois je l'ai relevé et on s'est remis à courir. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi l'on a fait ça. Aujourd'hui je pense c'était parce qu'on avait besoin de s'évader, d'évacuer ce sur plein ou ce manque d'émotion. Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle devait partir de but en blanc en lâchant ma main et elle m'a demandé de lui faire une promesse. Je lui alors promis que quoiqu'il arrive je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Puis elle a disparut pour réapparaitre environ 10 ans plus tard ici.

- C'est une belle histoire. Je pensais que tu avais toujours était quelqu'un de méprisant, raciste et insensible comme tu l'était depuis ta première année à Poudlard.

- « Domine et méprise avant que les autres ne puissent en faire de même. Impose toi comme un sang pur et un Malefoy que tu es. » Voilà les derniers mots de mon père sur le quai.

- Et ta petite sœur n'est pas ici... ?

- Amelda est morte le soir de ma rencontre avec Nevada. Tué par une Banshee. C'est à partir de ce moment là que mes parents ont commencé à s'impliquer dans mon éducation et à me bourrer le crâne de toutes ses conneries.

Son visage était complétement fermé et l'once de sourire qui était apparue quand il avait évoqué le souvenir de Nevada était maintenant envolée. Harry était vraiment touché par le jeune homme qu'il découvrait ce soir. Ils s'en allèrent tous les deux en silence jusqu'à leur dortoir. Sur le chemin des des sous-sols Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la dernière phrase que le Survivant lui avait dit lorsqu'ils se séparaient : « C'est peut-être la bonne Malefoy ». Drago ne l'envisageait pas autrement de toute façon. Quand il arriva dans sa salle commune il trouva Nevada assise sur le canapé en tailleur les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquer la présence de jeune homme tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement d'elle sans pour autant la quitter une seule fois des yeux.

- J'ai déjà tué des êtres humains, des sorciers, lui dit elle comme si elle parlait du beau temps.

- J'en ai déjà tué aussi.

- Ce tatouage, continua a-t-elle en le désignant du doigt, apporte le malheur.

- Celui-là aussi, lui répondit-il en relevant sa manche et en montrant la marque du Lord.

Soudain sortant de sa torpeur, elle planta son regard dans ses yeux métalliques et instinctivement elle prit son avant-bras et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur la tatouage maintenant presque invisible. A cet instant même Drago sut que c'était elle et seulement elle la femme qui pouvait l'aimer pour ce qu'il était vraiment et non pour ce qu'il représentait et ainsi avait espoir de connaître le grand amour. Ils s'allongèrent alors s'enfonçant dans le cuir du canapé, Nevada dans ses bras.

- Tu peux être tellement différente... lui murmura-t-il.

- C'est à dire ?

- Quand tu es seule avec moi tu apparaît fragile, tourmenté, lorsqu'il y a d'autres élèves tu deviens froide, dure, indomptable et dangereuse et puis il y a ces moments ou je t'aperçois avec Potter et sa bande et à ce moment là tu m'apparait un peu plus vivante même si on sent bien qu'au fond tu ne vas pas bien.

- Est ce que c'est mal ?

- Non j'aimerai seulement savoir qui est la vrai Nevada, dans quelle situation tu es vraiment toi et pourquoi tu fait ça ?

- Là maintenant quand je suis seule avec toi je suis vraiment moi.

- ….

- Je fais ça pour me protéger..tout comme toi. Qui est vrai le vrai Drago Malefoy ?

Drago releva alors le visage de Nevada qui était enfouit dans son torse et avec une douceur infinie il l'embrassa. Aucun n'essayait de dominer l'autre non, ils se complétaient, s'équilibrer. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, le passé, le présent, l'avenir, leur amis..tout partait en éclat. Ils étaient comme aspirés par cette vague de bien être et de chaleur qui les enveloppés et qui semblait les enlevés petit à petit de la réalité. Et lorsqu'il durent reprendre leur souffle, lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent le retour dans ce qui était vrai leur fit mal. Quand ils regardèrent les yeux de l'autre, ils virent cette petite lueur qui s'appelle la joie de vivre partir loin pour finir par être ensevelit par un voile obscur et cadavérique. Nevada replongea son visage dans le cou de son compagnon et laissa couler une seule larme. Larme qui pour Drago fut plus douloureuse que n'importe quel Doloris. Il était heureux pour la seconde fois.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE VII :**** L'espace d'une journée.**

La plupart des élèves partait chez eux ce matin pour les vacances de Noël seuls restaient les cinquièmes années et plus. Le bal avait lieu à la fin de la semaine. Tous se passait plutôt bien depuis le soir où Nevada et Drago avait échangé leur premier baiser. Elle n'avait pas subit de nouvelles transformations, ils n'étaient pas plus démonstratif sur leur relation qu'auparavant mais on pouvait dire qu'elle était sur le bon chemin pour trouver le bonheur. Tout comme le Prince des Serpentards par ailleurs cependant il n'était toujours pas au courant de la véritable nature de sa chère et tendre. Et au vu de leur relation actuelle elle savait que c'était à lui de le découvrir. Mais elle ne voulait pas se remplir la tête de toutes ses idées noires elle en avait déjà suffisamment. Aujourd'hui serai pour elle un jour normale et elle serait de bonne humeur c'était décidé !

Quand Drago se réveilla il trouva Nevada accroupie près de lui.

- Je serais dehors si tu me cherches, lui chuchota-t-elle en déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle paraissait de très bonne humeur, non pas que cela le dérangeait au contraire mais ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être aussi expressive. Il s'habilla assez chaudement quand même, il neigeait toujours dehors, et sortie directement du château sans prendre la peine d'avaler quoique se soit. Il marcha rapidement en se dirigeant sans réfléchir vers le lac qui en son centre voyait se dressait une jeune fille vêtue simplement de sa robe blanche. Elle tournait sur elle même la tête vers le ciel, les bras grand ouvert. Drago s'aventura alors prudemment sur la glace essayant de ne pas glisser pour finalement parvenir jusqu'à elle.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça.

Et d'un sort elle transforma les chaussures du jeune blond en une paire de patin comme elle l'avait fait auparavant pour elle. Il faillit tomber à cause de ce léger changement mais il réussit à garder son équilibre. Face à lui, Nevada prit ses mains, planta son regard dans le sien et commença à patiner en arrière entrainant dans ses mouvements Drago qui n'avait pas l'air tellement à l'aise.

- Tu sais que me le paieras ça, puis qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée saugrenue ?

- Du patinage, un sport moldu. Mais tu vas un effort compris.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix mais en échange parle moi de toi.

- D'accord que veut tu savoir ?

- Ou vis-tu ?

- Dans le manoir familiale pour l'instant.

- Avec tes parents ?

- Décédés.

- Couleur préférée ?

- Le blanc.

- Fleur préférée ?

- Les orchidées.

- Musique préférée ?

- Musique moldue.

- D'autres tatouages ?

- Oui

Nevada accélérait le rythme à chaque fois que son compagnon posait une question, elle continuait de patiner toujours en entrainant Drago qui commençait doucement à s'habituer aux sensations que lui procurait cette nouvelle activité. Elle riait aux éclats devant les questions très légères qu'il lui posait. Elle oubliait tout. Il n'y avait que lui, elle et la glace. Nevada stoppa d'un mouvement net son avancée et Drago lui tenta de ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Elle l'aida doucement à s'arrêter.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non, le froid m'apaise.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, puis un autre au coin de ses lèvres pour enfin finir par les unir aux siennes. Celle de Nevada avait un léger goût de citron mais il aimait ça.

- Drago ! Cria une voix au loin.

Il la reconnut comme étant celle de Blaise. Nevada le ramena jusqu'à la rive doucement, salua le serpentard et repartit à l'assaut de la glace. C'était une véritable passion pour elle depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert. Elle aimait plus que tout se sentir libre, avoir la sensation de voler quelques secondes, ressentir l'air glacé frapper son visage et le reste de son corps, entendre le bruit de ses lames sur la glace. Elle ne craignait pas le froid, au contraire elle l'appréciait. Elle patinait gracieusement enchainant les figures. Pirouette, axel, lutz, arabesques et bien d'autres. Surprenant oui, à cet instant il la trouvait surprenante. Elle se fondait dans les flocons de neiges. Il était comme hypnotisé par ses longues jambes et ses bras fins qui bougeaient au rythme d'une musique qu'elle seule pouvait s'imaginer.

- Alors t'en pense quoi Drago ?

Une vision angélique presque féerique s'offrait devant ses yeux. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.

- Oh Dray tu m'entends ?

- Quoi ?

- Est ce que tu m'as au moins écouté ?

- Oui oui, Granger j'ai compris.

- Et bien à ton avis je peux l'inviter au bal ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes mon autorisation.

- Peut être parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, que tu passais ton temps à l'insulter, que nous sommes des « sang pur », et que j'ai pas envie qu'une fille fragilise notre amitié.

- Invite là si c'est elle que tu veux, lança-t-il le regard toujours fixé sur Nevada.

- Et toi c'est elle que tu veux ?

- Aller vas l'inviter ta Granger.

- T'es amoureux toi.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures qu'ils patinaient. Drago était retourné sur la glace lorsque Blaise était repartie. Et cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour notre jeune prince qui avait un peu mal au pieds.

- Tu es très douée, comment as tu découvert ce sport ?

- Lors d'un voyage en Russie. Puis j'ai continué à m'entrainait en Irelande.

- Tu fréquentes beaucoup les moldus ?

- Oui dès que je peux m'éloigner du monde la magie je le fais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Chut...Je veux tout oublier l'espace d'une jourrnée.

- Et si on allait manger je commence à avoir vraiment mal aux pieds.

Tout en riant, ils se dirigèrent alors vers la Grande salle et à leur grande surprise les élèves ne mangeaient plus en fonction de leur maison mais par affinités. Bien évidement une bonne partie des serpentards n'avaient pas bougés de leur table habituelle.

- Vas manger avec eux, ne t'en fais pas je comprend, dit elle à Drago tout en lui lâchant la main pour se diriger vers le quatuor d'or.

Il lui adressa un vague sourire avant de rejoindre la table des serpents. Nevada s'installa avec ses amis qui furent plus que ravis de pouvoir manger avec elle. « _Mes amis...c'est drôle. Je ne pensais pas en avoir un jour. Ils sont beaucoup trop brillants et vivants comparer à moi. Profites Nevada avant que tu ne doive partir »_

Une fois le repas finit les filles décidèrent de partir acheter leur robes. Elles se rendirent alors au Pré-au-lard et c'est tout naturellement que sur le chemin elles parlèrent des garçons.

- Bon Ginny, tu y vas avec Harry je suppose.

- Il m'a demandé le jour même, et vous alors ?

- Je suppose également que Drago t'as déjà invité Nevada ?

- Non. On en a pas parler une seule fois.

- Sérieusement pourtant vous êtes ensemble et là tu peux pas me dire que c'est des rumeurs.

- Hermione a raison ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il attend pour te le demander ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a refusé des invitations de la part de ses groupies pourtant il y en avait qui était particulièrement belle. Je pense qu'on en a pas besoin d'en parler, c'est comme si on savait qu'on y aller ensemble.

- Oh c'est tellement romantique. Bon et toi Hermione ?

- Si mes sources sont bonnes elle y va avec un Serpentard.

- Comment tu sais ?!

- J'en suis une moi aussi et puis c'est Drago qui m'a dit que son meilleur ami comptait t'inviter au bal.

- BLAISE ZABINI ? On parle bien du mec ultra sexy qui est le meilleur ami de l'autre mec ultra sexy ?

- Euh Ginny calme toi tu as déjà Harry je te signal. Puis oui c'est bien Blaise qui m'a invité tout à l'heure quand j'étais à la bibliothèque.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi alors ?

- Ben je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que j'y réfléchisse j'hésite...il est beau, gentil, il ne m'a jamais insulté, il est intelligent et le peu de fois ou on a parler on était sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Mais c'est un Serpentard...

- Je te rappelle que j'en suis une. Ils sont pas tous comme l'autre gamine.

- Elle a raison, profite pour une fois.

- Pas faux, mais là on a une mission plus urgente trouver la robe parfaite !

Ce n'était vraiment pas gagner malheureusement. Trop serrée, trop décolletée, pas assez colorée, trop petite, trop brillante, pas assez bouffante, trop terne, trop longue, trop courte, pas assez de poitrine, trop de hanche, trop de voilage...en résumé cette mission était un vrai cauchemar pour nos trois demoiselles. Après avoir essayé plus d'une dizaine de robes Hermione due se rabattre sur une robe rouge bustier et Ginny sur une petite robe verte à bretelles autant dire qu'aucunes d'elles n'étaient vraiment convaincues.

- Nevada tu as trouvé toi ?

- Oui par contre de votre côté...Ginny essayes ça et Hermione tu prends ça.

Quand elles sortirent de la cabines après les avoir essayer elles étaient encore bouche bées.

- Elles sont parfaites ! Tu as vraiment bons goût c'est incroyable jamais j'aurais osé essayer ce genre de robes.

- Ginny a raison seulement aucune de nous deux n'a les moyens de se la payer je pense...

- Je vous les offres.

- Non mais on peut pas accepter Nevada.

- C'est mon cadeau de Noël.

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Envoyez la facture à Gringott's au nom de Marban.

- Bien mesdemoiselles. Bonne journée au revoir et merci !

Heureusement pour les chaussures ce fut beaucoup plus rapides et un peu moins chères. Quand les filles revinrent au château, il était un peu plus de 18h. Elles étaient aux anges. Cette sortie avaient encore rapproché nos trois héroïnes qui s'étaient déjà liées d'amitié. Hermione voulait en savoir plus sur cette fameuse forme de magie que la famille de Nevada avait créé alors elle avait accepté de donnez des cours à la Gryffondor. Elle aimait beaucoup Ginny également à cause de sa bonne humeur permanente et de son optimisme invincible et même si Nevada restait tout de même dans la retenue et réservé elle s'ouvrait peu à peu avec elles.

Quand elle entra dans sa salle commune, elle s'empressa de déposer ses achats dans son dortoir avant d'aller retrouver Drago ainsi que Blaise Parkinson et Astoria. Mais ces deux dernières partirent immédiatement. Elle s'installa près de Drago qui posa comme par réflexe sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Blaise il faut que tu manges avec ta futur cavalière ce soir.

- Dray ?

- J'y suis pour rien du tout.

- C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit sur que tu es sincère.

- T'es sur de toi ?

- Oui fais moi confiance.

- Bon...Drago tu m'accompagne ?

- Non, il ne viens pas. T'y vas seule si tu veux je viens mais c'est tout.

- Pourquoi je pourrais pas venir ?

- Laisse moi faire.

- J'ai pas le choix donc je viendrais.

Ce fut donc avec surprise que les quatre inséparables virent arriver Blaise Zabini à leur table. Ginny qui avait compris instantanément ce qui se passait fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione. Évidement les garçons ignorèrent royalement le serpent qui avait accaparé toute l'attention de la jeune lionne. Ils parlaient de leur projet d'avenir, de leur opinion sur les méthodes d'enseignement de Poudlard il y avait vraiment une bonne entente entre ces deux-là jusqu'à ce que Ron pose la question fatale.

- Au fait 'Mione avec qui vas tu au bal ?

- Avec Blaise, répondit-elle naturellement avant de repartir dans sa conversation ne laissant ainsi pas le temps à Ron d'en faire un drame.

La nuit tomba rapidement et la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas veillé. Comme d'habitude depuis qu'elle a quitté l'infirmerie Nevada fut rejoint par Drago qui calma une fois de plus toutes ses terreurs nocturnes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde :) Alors merci à Nyssane pour son review qui m'a fait plaisir merci beaucoup et ne t'en fais pas je compte bien continuer cette histoire. Pour les banshee oui il est vrai que j'ai fait des recherches mais j'ai également inventé certains aspect. Enfin voilà content que ca plaise. Voici donc le chapitre numéro 8 espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII :**** Faites que cela ne soit qu'un rêve.**

_...Il glisse ses mains froides et rudes sur sa peau remplis d'hématomes. Elle respire difficilement ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité de la pièce elle peut deviner son sourire sadique qui lui donne la nausée. Elle se débat sans succès. Il vient déjà de lui enlever son t-shirt et commence à poser sa langue sur son ventre. Elle entend les cris des femmes de son clan au loin., elle voit leur cadavres. Elle sent l'humidité des pierres sur son corps maintenant nue que l'homme regarde avidement...Il pose sa main sur sa hanche..._

- Ce n'est que moi...murmura Drago.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était allongée sur lui, et que tout son corps tremblait sous la main du jeune homme. Elle était perdue, terrorisée et paniquée. Elle replongea sa tête dans son cou comme pour se cacher et il referma son étreinte sur elle, caressant lentement ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle s'était rendormie et qu'elle ne faisait pas encore un autre cauchemar il se dégagea doucement pour se diriger vers son dortoir et revint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil non loin de Nevada une bouteille de whisky pur-feu à la main. Il se servit un verre qu'il bût coup sec, puis un autre. L'alcool descendait le long de son corps procurant une agréable chaleur qui enfin soulageait son corps de toutes tensions.

- Bonjour...fit elle d'une petite voix

- Il fit disparaître toute trace de la bouteille et de son verre avant de se retourner vers elle, le visage doux et l'air tendre.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- Rien d'intéressant du tout.

- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu était en train de faire.

- Tu as pu te reposer ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- Finalement tu auras le temps de patiner ce matin, il n'est que 8h.

- Oui je crois... Tu viens avec moi ?

- Non mais je vais aller courir un peu par contre.

- Pour éliminer le whisky.

Drago déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir prendre son petit déjeuner et fut vite rejoint par Nevada.

- Nevada, tu vas patiner ce matin encore ?

- Oui, il faut que je me détende.

- Patiner ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

- Écoute gamine je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur alors ne commence pas s'il te plait.

- Au fait Blaise comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

- Nevada ne t'as pas dit ?

- Non.

- Je te laisse le soin de lui annoncer.

- Ben elle a dit oui, tu aurais vu la tête du rouquin quand elle lui a annoncer c'était hilarant.

- Avec qui tu vas au bal alors ? Demanda timidement Parkinson

- Hermione.

La pauvre Pansy se décomposa dans les bras de sa vipère de meilleure amie qui semblait accuser des yeux Nevada.

Cette dernière n'avala pas grand chose et quitta rapidement la table pour se rendre au lac. Elle patinait pour faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, surtout de ce cauchemar qui était pire que ceux dont elle avait plus ou moins l'habitude. Rien qu'en imaginant Isaac la toucher son corps frissonnait. Cela lui faisait peur... Elle se revoyait enterrer le corps de sa nièce près de la tombe de sa sœur, de sa mère et de sa grand mère avec l'aide de sa tante avant de retourner a Poudlard. Qui serait la prochaine ? Elle savait que si Isaac l'attrapait une fois de plus, il la torturerai et ferai de sa mort une lente souffrance.

Était-elle une créature si abjecte pour que l'on désire à ce point lui faire subir autant de mal ? Les gens pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle aimait tuer ou annoncer la mort.

Elle se changea néanmoins les idées en se rappelant que c'était ce soir qu'avait le lieu le bal. Il était tout au plus 13h quand ses deux amie arrivèrent à l'étendue glacée.

- Nevada ! Reviens il faut qu'on commence à se préparer ! Hurla la jeune rousse.

Et en quelques seconde elle fut devant ses amies.

- On a encore un peu de temps Ginny ne t'en fais pas.

- Hermione a raison.

- Bon dans ce cas..tu m'apprend à à...à faire ce que tu fais là !

- Patiner on dit c'est moldu.

- Oui voilà apprend nous à patiner !

- Hermione tu sais déjà je pense.

- Oui, mais ça fait longtemps.

Un petit sort plus tard et elles étaient sur la glace Hermione avait vite trouver ses marques et elle se débrouillait plutôt bien tandis que Nevada adopté la même technique qu'avec Drago. La bonne humeur de ses amies gagna enfin Nevada sur qui un début de sourire vit le jour. Ce rêve l'avait vraiment bouleversée.

- Aller je me lance attention ! Hurla Ginny qui deux secondes plus tard se retrouva par terre. Oui bon c'est pas encore tout à fait ça.

- Non pas vraiment, enchaina Hermione morte de rire. Je ne savais pas que t'intéressais aux sport moldus Nevada.

- J'ai un peu voyagé, puis j'aime beaucoup le mode de vie des moldus.

- C'est rare qu'une sang-pur dise ça, ca me fait plaisir.

- Aller je crois qu'il est temps que l'on aille se préparer cette fois.

Elles se rendirent alors au dortoir des Gryffondors après avoir fait un petit détour au sous-sol pour récupérer les affaires de la jeune serpentard. L'après-midi promettait d'être long. Tout d'abord douches, shampooing et démêlage des cheveux. Pour Ginny ce n'était pas vraiment long mais pour Hermione et Nevada s'était toute une affaire même un art. Au bout de deux longues heures qui leur valurent des crampes au bras, nos trois héroïnes étaient enfin coiffées. La Seconde étape concernait le maquillage et là ce fut Nevada qui s'en chargea. Elle opta pour des couleurs chaudes or et cuivré pour les deux jeunes filles ce qui s'accorda parfaitement à leur yeux, pour elle se fut un léger smoky noir. On pouvait sentir l'excitation monter dans n'importe quel dortoirs. Entre les filles qui ne trouvaient plus leur chaussure, celles qui ne parvenaient pas à se coiffer et celles qui tachaient leur robes avec leur mascara, le château devenait un véritable capharnaüm. Mais tout ça ce n'était rien jusqu'à ce que Ron Weasley entra dans le repère des filles.

- Hermione il faut qu'on parle !

- Ron ?! On est légérement occupé alors sors.

- Tu ne peux pas décemment pas aller à ce bal avec l'autre serpent !

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer on en a déjà parler.

- Lâche un peu Hermione elle est assez grande pour faire ses choix.

- Ginny ne t'en mêles pas s'il te plait. Hermione aurais tu perdue la raison ?

- Ron toi et moi s'est finit n'oublit pas. J'irais avec Blaise à ce bal fin de la conversation. Grandit un peu !

- Non mais tu te rends compte un peu des risques que tu prends ?!

- Ron mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Harry ! Sauve nous par pitié fais le sortir.

- Oui désolé les filles. Viens par là toi.

Une fois le calme revenue, les filles commencèrent enfin à enfiler leur robes c'est à ce moment précis que la tension monta.

- Les filles je ne rentre plus dans ma robe ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Ginny ?

- C'est vrai regarde, je ne passe même pas les cuisses.

- Premièrement Mademoiselle Weasley une robe s'enfile toujours par le haut deuxièmement si tu défaisait ce petit bouton je suis sûre que tu passerait dedans.

- Oh oui désolé.

- Alors comment vont Parkinson et Greengrass tes deux meilleures amies ?

- Oh et bien la gamine est toujours aussi serpentard je dirais, et Parkinson s'est décomposé ce matin quand Blaise lui a dit que c'était avec toi sa cavalière.

S'en suivit un grand fou rire dans tout le dortoir. Quelques bijoux, des chaussures démesurément hautes et les voilà prêtes. Elles étaient splendides. Elles vérifièrent que les garçons étaient bien descendus avant de se rendre en bas. Nevada fit un petit détours par son dortoir afin de reposer ce dont elle n'avait plus besoin. _« Respire ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autres..respire. Il ne tuera personne ce soir. Non ce soir tu vas passer une belle soirée comme le fait toute fille normale. Tu peux le faire ! Oublier qui tu es un instant..non pas devant lui, pas devant ses yeux qui me rappellent toutes les vies que j'ai pu prendre. Arrête de paniquer ! » _

Ginny portait une robe noire ce qui ne faisait que sublimait la couleur de ses cheveux. Le précieux tissu remontait jusqu'au ras de son cou, elle couvrait également ses épaules mais tout son dos était dénudé. Ses cheveux était relevé en un chignon de danseuse. Elle apparaissait alors très distinguée Harry n'ayant de cesse de la complimenter dès lors qu'elle fut près d'elle. Hermione qui était descendue en même temps que son amie, leur adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers les deux Serpentards.

Blaise attendait patiemment sa cavalière à côté de Drago. Ils portaient tout deux un costume entièrement noir la seule différence était que la cravate du métisse était vert foncé. Il fut éblouis par la beauté d'Hermione lorsqu'elle arriva. Ses cheveux avaient été ramené en une queue de cheval très basse sur le côté. Elle portait une robe bustier vert. Couleur qui fit sourire les deux amis. Le haut de son bustier était brodé de fil d'or rappelant ses bijoux. La robe asymétrique dévoiler ses deux mollets affinés par la hauteur de ses talons. Une vraie femme, ses formes féminines et harmonieuses étaient parfaitement mises en valeur au plus grand bonheur des hommes de la salles.

- Tu es resplendissante Hermione

- Merci beaucoup tu es très charmant aussi je dois bien l'avouer.

- Drago tu nous rejoins dès que Nevada arrive.

- Accroche toi, elle est plus que ravissante.

Il l'attendait au milieu d'autre jeunes gens tandis qu'Hermione partait au bras de Blaise. Il était sûr qu'entre ces deux là, ça allait marcher. C'était logique. Lui était intelligent, objectivement il était très beau, il plaçait ses amis à la premier place. Il aurait presque pu finir chez les Gryffondors. Puis Granger était une fille bien, certes elle avait du caractère mais elle le rendrait heureux il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour son ami.

- Tu connais Malefoy depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis très longtemps, nos familles se sont toujours bien entendue. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne le connais pas, mais il a quand même une réputation de Dom Juan

- Dom Juan ?

- De coureur de jupon si tu préfères et je me demandais si il serait capable de se contenter uniquement Nevada, elle tient à lui et je voudrais pas qu'elle souffre.

- C'est vrai qu'il a eu une période comme ça, mais tu sais c'est quelqu'un de très tourmenté. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi proche d'une fille. Chaque soir il dort avec elle sur le canapé, elle a des terreurs nocturnes c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et mon intuition me dit qu'elle peut comprendre ce qu'il a vécu.

- J'espère que d'habitude ton intuition se révèle exacte.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, c'est plutôt de ton propre sort dont tu devrais te préoccuper.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu es au bras d'un Serpentard dois-je te le rappeler ?

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard vers Drago dont le visage sembla s'illuminer. Mais ça seul son meilleur ami fut capable de le remarquer. Elle était là.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à tous ! alors voilà la suite. Je ne pense pas poster avant mercredi soir je pense enfin voilà. Voici donc un chapitre qui me tiens vraiment à coeur car c'est le premier que j'ai imaginé. J'ai construis ma fic à partir de cette scène là qui m'est venue en écoutant "La valse des flocons" de Tchaikovsky. Cela m'ai également inspiré le prénom de Nevada qui signifie "couronnée de neige". Plus de blabla. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX :**** Rattrape moi si je tombe.**

Oui, Nevada venait véritablement d'un autre monde pour lui. Peu importe lequel tant qu'elle restait dans le sien. Elle était en train descendre l'escalier principal parmi tant d'autres filles. Mais il ne voyait qu'elle. Un ange. Son ange déchue surement. Drago la détaillait autant qu'il le pouvait voulant graver à jamais ce moment dans sa mémoire. Ne pas oublier sa beauté et sa grâce ni l'élégance de son corps. Une déesse grecque dans sa robe blanche et fluide retenue par une bretelle épaisse et torsadée. Sa fine taille était marquée par une bande de tissu noir. La longueur de ses jambes dont on pouvait avec un peu de concentration deviner les ombres, semblait être sans fin dans ce pan presque transparent laissant entrevoir le bout de ces escarpins noirs qui la rendaient si majestueuse. Son visage pâle que parsemaient quelques grains de beauté était encadré par ses cheveux sauvages et les boucles d'oreilles d'argent qui tombaient de ses oreilles jusqu'à la fin de son cou. Il lui sembla qu'elle mit des heures pour qu'elle puisse se tenir enfin proche de lui. Lui Drago Malefoy qui pensait être tout l'opposé de ce fantôme si brillant et sensuel. A ce moment précis elle incarnait le bien selon lui. A première vue tout le monde aurait pu le croire, elle immaculée de blanc et d'argent, lui tout de noir vêtue. Seulement une fois devant lui, quand ses yeux glacés s'insinuèrent dans les siens tel un serpent, il se rappela qu'elle était tout sauf le bien.

Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit rapidement comme pour ne pas sombrer dans l'immensité des sentiments qui tordaient ses entrailles. Ils se mélangèrent aux autres couples pour finalement rejoindre la piste de danse. Lorsque les premières notes commencèrent à résonner dans la grande salle, Drago passa sa main sur sa taille et l'autre prit délicatement possession de ses doigts. C'était comme si chaque parcelle de sa peau redevenait vivante quand Drago les touchait. Ils erraient comme portés par la mélodie. Leur regard profondément ancré dans celui de l'autre pour être sûr que tout cela était bien réel, que plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Ils virevoltaient selon le rythme, elle se sentait si légère peut être même trop légère entre ses mains, elle croyait s'envoler à chaque fois qu'il la soulevait du sol.

Nevada et Drago ne formait pas une seule personne, certes ils se complétaient, s'équilibrer mais ils se rendaient surtout vivants mutuellement. Leur cœur ne battait qu'en présence de l'autre. Ils étaient deux personnes inter-dépendantes.

- Tu es magnifique, lui susurra-t-il

- Merci.

- Alors où se trouve ton second tatouage ?

Les éclats de son rire si innoncent percutèrent les pensées de Drago._ « Je veux la faire rire encore et encore, qu'il n'y ait que moi pour l'entendre, pour le créer. Je veux qu'elle soit à moi, la possède entièrement. Qu'elle n'oublie pas qui je suis. » _

Nevada ferma les yeux alors qu'il la faisait tourner de plus en plus vite. Quand il reposa sa main sur le bas de son dos, elle sentit ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids. Il resserra immédiatement sa prise sur elle, la tenant plus fermement. _« Rattrape moi si je tombe...Ne me laisse pas dans ce gouffre... _». Subitement un cri strident se fit entendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement, elle dansait toujours, tous les élèves dansaient toujours en fait. N'y avait-il donc qu'elle seule qui entendait ce cri d'agonie ? Ce cri qu'elle connaissait si bien. Ce même cri qu'elle avait entendu il y a quelque semaines alors qu'elle se rendait à l'infirmerie avec Hermione. Ce cri qui lui avait signalé la mort de sa nièce. Et maintenant il ne restait que sa tante au manoir. Oui ce cri ne pouvait venir que d'elle le reste du clan étant encore en Irlande. Nevada ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à Drago pour ne pas s'écrouler. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une perle humide roulait lentement le long de sa pâle joue. Elle chercha du regard quelqu'un bien que personne ne pouvait l'aider.

- Nevada qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne put rien dire tentant de retenir en vain les autres larmes. Ils se trouvèrent enfin près de Blaise et Hermione qui semblaient tomber sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Mais lorsque Hermione croisa le regard de détresse de son amie elle comprit en un instant ce qui se passait et percuta Drago à la plus grande incompréhension de son cavalier. Le jeune blond lâcha Nevada qui adressant un dernier regard à celle qui venait de lui offrir une possibilité de partir, tenta de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Sa chevelure était déjà couverte d'argent attirant beaucoup de regard dont celui d'Astoria qui s'élança à sa poursuite tout comme Drago Hermione et Blaise.

- Blaise il faut absolument empêcher que Malefoy rattrape Nevada.

Ce dernier accéléra alors son allure pour rattraper son meilleur ami et le retenir.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Zabini ?

- Ne la suis pas, il faut que tu restes là.

Astoria était déjà à quelques mètres de la jeune Banshee alors que la rouge et or passait devant les deux serpents.

- Elle est peut-être en danger, il faut que j'y aille !

- Fais confiance à Hermione elle s'en occupe.

Mais il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne quand cela concernait Nevada, il donna un coup de poing à son ami avant de repartir sur les traces des filles.

Une fois de plus elle courrait dans ce labyrinthe l'esprit complétement brouillé par les cris et la haine. Elle tourna rapidement la tête en arrière et se figea devant la petite Greengrass qui était plus que choquée devant cette créature.

Les yeux sang de Nevada étaient bloqué sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler sa prochaine victime. La course prit fin quelques secondes après quand Hermione suivit de Drago puis de Blaise arriva.

Le cerveau de la jeune lionne fonctionnait à toute vitesse « _Haine, colère...état second, incontrôlable..Isaac Greengrass, GREENGRASS ! »_

- ASTORIA, il faut que tu partes !

- Je reste je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

- Ecoute Granger Astoria !

- Malefoy c'est valable pour toi aussi !

- C'est hors de ques..mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce crie.. ?!

- …

- GRANGER !

- Nevada veut la tuer.

Son cri se faisait de plus en plus insupportable cependant ils n'avaient rien à craindre contrairement à la serpentard qui se tordait de douleur, suppliant que l'on arrête cette torture. C'était comme si ce keening détruisait chaque partie de son esprit, de son âme. Il pénétrait dans sa tête de force, s'y introduisait dans les moindre recoins pour les percuter et pour remplacer chaque beaux souvenirs par de la douleur à l'état pure. Astoria se sentait oppressée, on aurait pu la poignarder maintes fois la souffrance n'aurait toujours pas été comparable.

Comme par magie le calme fut de retour. Ils étaient dehors seul le bruit du vent se faisait entendre. Hermione s'approcha donc lentement de la jeune fille à terre pour vérifier son état.

- Astoria...elle est morte..murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

Tout prenait alors forme dans l'esprit de Drago. Ce cri était semblable à celui qu'il avait entendu lui et ses parents lorsqu'elle était morte. Il s'approcha alors d'elle le regard méprisant, le visage fermé, glacial.

- Tu es une banshee ?

- Drago je..

- REPONDS MOI !

- Oui..

- Et c'est toi qui as tué Amelda ?!

- Oui..

Aussitôt qu'elle avoua, il la gifla avec une telle force qu'elle en tomba au sol et du sang coula de sa lèvres.

- Dray !

- Laissez le faire, répondit Nevada en se relevant face à lui.

Drago lui donna ainsi une dizaine de gifle et mais elle tentait de rester debout ne décrochant pas son regard du sien, se retenant de crier. Elle tomba une seconde fois mais elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Hermione voulait intervenir mais Blaise l'en empêcha.

- Il faut faire quelque chose il va la tuer !

- Non..Elle veut payer pour ce qu'elle fait...si elle le voulait elle pourrait riposter et tu le sais.

Le serpent pris alors la rouge et or dans ses bras de manière à ce qu'elle ne voit ce que son amie subissait. Drago lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pour la retourner.

- Lèves-toi !

Mais elle n'en avait plus la force... Elle se contentait de le fixer inlassablement, elle voulait affronter sa colère. Il lui donna de nouveau un coup, puis un autre et ainsi de suite tandis que petit à petit elle reprenait sa forme humaine

- Pourquoi ?! Elle n'avait que 5 ans !

- ...

Il s'apprêtait à la frapper encore lorsqu'elle redevînt enfin Nevada. Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Le sang continuait de couler, le long de sa lèvre jusque dans son cou. Son arcade était également ouverte mais elle ne dit rien.

- Partons d'ici.

- Malefoy !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Aller dire à la directrice ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Non...

- Ils découvriront son corps demain matin fin de la conversation. Granger tu n'en parles ni a Potter ni aux Weasley à personne.

Ils retournèrent aussi silencieusement devant la Grande Salle, aucun d'eux n'osant franchir la porte.

Blaise murmura à Hermione qu'il fallait qu'ils les laissent seul et la rassura sur le fait que Drago était maintenant calme et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle prit alors son amie dans ses bras avant de repartir au bal, un air grave sur leur visage.

Les deux Serpentards retournèrent eux silencieusement dans leur salle commune, Nevada qui crachait du sang suivant Drago comme elle le pouvait. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence devenue trop lourd et blessant sans même daigner la regarder.

- Je veux tout savoir, dans les moindre détails et ne me mens pas !

- ...

- Demain matin tu partiras avec moi, tu passeras la fin des tes vacances chez moi. Ce n'est pas discutable, lui cracha-t-il avant de partir.

Ce soir il l'abandonnait avec ses démons.

Quand la bal se termina, la lionne demanda au serpent de s'assurer que Nevada allait bien. Blaise la trouva assise par terre, les genoux rabattus sur sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée.

- Nevada est ce que ça va... ?

- Il veut que je finisse les vacances chez lui...

- Je vais te soigner ne bouge pas.

- Non.

- Je suis sur qu'il ne voulait pas te faire du mal..

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement contre l'épaule de son ami. Il la déposa doucement sur le canapé qui semblait bien vide sans celui qui la rassurait normalement. Il ramena une couverture sur ses épaules avant d'éteindre la cheminée.

Le Prince des Serpentard lui ne réussissait pas à trouver le sommeil. « _Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?! Je la frappe et maintenant je la ramène chez moi ! Qu'est ce qui vas pas ? Mais pourquoi je l'ai frappé alors que je lui avais fait cette foutue promesse ? Parce qu'elle m'a menti ? Parce qu'elle a tué ma sœur ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Elle ne devait pas avoir confiance en moi... Je tiens à elle parce qu'elle est comme moi, c'est même pire pour elle je pense, et je la bats ! Serait-ce l'image qu'elle me renvoie de moi que je ne supporte pas ? Non..non réfléchit Drago... »_

- Dray, je sais que tu ne dors pas il faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Zabini ?

- C'était quoi ça ?!

- Blaise..Je lui avais promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal quoiqu'il arrive.

- Si tu veux mon avis..ce n'est pas à elle que tu voulais faire du mal. Mais à celle qui a tué ta sœur.

- C'est comme deux personnes en un seul corps...

- Non..c'est une seule personne qui n'a pas choisit ce qu'elle est.

- Et maintenant je fais quoi... ?

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit de venir chez toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si tu sais ! Alors assume ce que tu éprouve par Merlin et dis le !

- J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit plus là après ce que je lui ai fait.

- Maintenant tu arrêtes de te poser des questions et tu acceptes le fait que tu l'aimes.

- Merci Blaise...

Drago se leva et rejoignit Nevada qui dormait toujours. Quand il s'allongea prés d'elle, elle eu un bref sursaut dans son sommeil avant de poser la tête contre son torse et il embrassa son front avant de resserrer ses bras autour de son corps.

* * *

Alors je répond ici au review de Nyssane qui encore une fois m'a fait chaud au coeur. Je t'assure moi aussi je ne supporte pas les fics non finies surtout quand j'accroche a fond. Mais bon.. Alors oui c'est vrai que Nevada aurait pu aller à Gryffondor pour son courage mais elle est trop solitaire pour ça et vous allez voir au fur et mesure qu'elle a vraiment une part sombre qu'elle est torturée. Voilà voilà Bisous bon week end !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour a tous ! voilà donc le chapitre 10. Nyssane encore merci pour ton review qui me fait a chaque fois très plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas du tout de te répondre ici. Je suis contente que ce fameux moment t'ai plus et que tu n'ai pas été déçue. Nevada soupçonné pour le meurtre...? c'est tout a fait possible mais peut être que quelqu'un d'autre va se mêler de toute cette affaire. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre ma fiction aura. Je sais ou je vais et je connais déjà la trame de mon histoire cependant il m'arrive d'ajoutée d'autre éléments selon mon humeur donc nous verrons bien. Hé oui pour l'instant je n'ai écris qu'une seule fiction, en écrire d'autres oui pourquoi pas. Je verrais bien si l'inspiration me viens. Bises !

Bonne lecture a vous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE X : Un tatouage et un souvenir sur sa peau.**

La quatuor d'or attendait que les portes du poudlard express s'ouvrent afin de pouvoir embarquer. Hermione avait plus ou moins évité ses amis, ce qui c'était passé la veille pesait bien trop lourd sur son esprit et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait capable de mentir à ses amis. Ils avaient tous vu qu'elle n'était pas très bien et ils pensaient que cela s'était mal passé avec Blaise donc ils ne dirent rien pour ne pas déclencher sa colère. Cependant ils eurent leur réponse assez rapidement.

- Je vais faire le trajet avec Blaise, si ca vous dérange pas trop.

- Non t'en fais pas, fit Ginny, on se voit sur le quai file.

Hermione essaya de leur adresser un sourire crédible, ce qui apparemment fonctionna avant de courir se jeter dans les bras de son amie qui était accompagnée des deux serpents. Ravie que Drago ne l'ai pas tué pendant la nuit, elle la serra fort contre elle peut-être même un peu trop fort car Nevada due la repousser gentiment en grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Ils montèrent alors dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment libre. Les deux couples se faisaient face, les garçons étaient près de la fenêtre. Le visage de Drago était dirigé vers le paysage défilant sous ses yeux, ses pensées étaient maintenant bien loin de ce monde.

Un silence de plomb s'était installé au sein du petit groupe. On pouvait seulement entendre les pleures de Pansy Parkinson provenant du compartiment voisin. Tous les muscles d'Hermione se raidissaient au fur et à mesure. Blaise à ce qui cela n'échappa pas, serra un peu plus sa main et ramena la tête de la jeune fille sur son épaule avant de lui embrasser le front.

La jeune lionne s'endormit finalement la tête sur les genoux de son irrésistible serpent tandis qu'il lisait un livre sans vraiment y porter grand intérêt. Nevada quand à elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une position qui ne lui faisait pas mal. Quand le train arriva enfin en gare, ils descendirent sur le quai toujours silencieusement. Hermione avait vraiment peur de laisser Nevada toute seule.

- Tu retourne en Irlande pour les fêtes... ? Osa-t-elle lui demander.

- Non je vais chez Drago.

- Et bien...passez de bonne fêtes, dit-elle une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Merci toi aussi.

Blaise prit spontanément la jeune femme dans ses bras lui murmura qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle acquiesça peu convaincue et déposa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de partir rejoindre ses amis. Puis ce fut Blaise qui les laissa seuls après leur avoir dit au revoir, le moment qu'ils redoutaient le plus était enfin là. Drago récupéra leur affaire pour les rétrécir avant de les mettre dans ses poches. Il lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent.

A la plus grande surprise de Nevada, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrer dans un ancien immeuble qui pour elle avait beaucoup de charme. Premier étage, porte de droite. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient faire là.

- J'ai dit chez moi pas au Manoir, dit-il semblant lire dans ses pensées. C'est un immeuble de sorcier.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le petit appartement qui s'avérer être plutôt spacieux. Drago sortit leurs affaires de sa poche et lui fit faire le tour des lieux. C'était très lumineux, il y avait deux chambres et aucunes fautes de goûts en même temps on pouvait dire que c'était assez minimaliste et très impersonnel.

- Tu peux ranger tes affaires dans ma chambre si tu veux. On va aller au Chemin-de-traverse j'ai quelques achats à faire.

Nevada acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y déposer sa valise. Elle inspecta d'un rapide regard la pièce quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une photo qui était posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'en approcha pour mieux la distinguer. On pouvait y voir Drago plus petit accompagné d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds, le même regard anthracite que son grand frère. C'était Amelda elle le savait. Il y avait également une femme de probablement 25 ans avec eux. Elle avait les cheveux très courts et noirs son sourire était éclatant, elle riait avec les deux enfants dans l'herbe de ce qui devait être le jardin du manoir Malefoy.

Elle se retourna en entendant Drago appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte se racler la gorge. Ils descendirent dans le Hall avant de transplaner direction le Chemin-de-Traverse. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 18h devant Gringott's avant de partir vaguer à leur occupations chacun de son côté.

- NEVADA ! Firent trois voix en choeur de l'autre bout de la rue qu'elle identifia comme appartement à Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- Bonjour.

- Comment vas...ton visage qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda la jeune femme paniquée.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers le soir du bal. Les talons c'est pas pratique pour courir.

- Hum si tu le dis... Bon aller viens avec nous !

Elle resta donc avec ses trois amis les aidant à chercher ce qu'il manquait à Madame Weasley jusqu'à son rendez-vous avec Drago. Ce dernier par contre savait très bien comment occuper son temps. Première étape trouver un fleuriste ouvert le jour de Noêl

- Bonjour je peux vous aider ?

- Oui je chercher une orchidée.

- Une couleur de préférence ?

- Blanche.

- Il ne nous en reste plus qu'une, une de nos plus belle plante.

- Je la prend.

- Vous savez ce que symbolise cette fleur ? Fit le fleuriste en encaissant Drago

- Non.

- Le luxe, la passion, la volupté et le mystère.

- C'est exactement elle.

- Passer de bonnes fêtes Monsieur.

- Vous de même.

Deuxième étape la bijouterie. Il voulait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, qui lui ressemblait et ce n'était pas gagner étant donné que peu de commerces étaient ouverts en ce jour de Noël. Il entra finalement dans un petit magasin d'une minuscule ruelle déserte qui d'après l'enseigne ne travailler que l'argent et le cristal. Il fit le tour de toute les vitrines pour s'arrêter devant ce qu'on pourrait appeler son coup de cœur. D'après le vendeur il s'agissait d'une pièce unique qui avait demandé beaucoup de travail. C'était parfait. Il rentra cacher l'orchidée à l'appartement et l'écrin du bijou avant de retrouver Nevada à l'heure dite. Depuis qu'il avait osé lever la main sur elle, elle ne lui avait pas adresser un mot. Pourtant elle s'était réfugiée contre lui le soir même quand il l'avait rejoint, elle prenait sa main volontiers, elle le regardait tendrement. Leur relation avait beau être étrange à la base, là c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

Une fois rentrer Nevada alla s'asseoir sur la terrasse et regarda le ciel perdue dans ses pensées, silencieuse comme une statue de glace. Elle semblait à la fois perdue et rassurée, elle resta ainsi un peu plus d'une heure avant de retourner à l'intérieur et d'y trouver Drago assit sur la canapé le regard rivé sur elle. Il y avait un petit écrin de velours noir posé sur la table basse à coté d'une magnifique orchidée blanche. Sa fleur préférée il s'en était rappelé. Elle s'assit donc près de lui hésitante et ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre.

- Joyeux Noël Nevada, lui dit-il doucement en lui donnant l'écrin.

Elle approcha son visage de la plante, s'empreignant de son parfum puis elle regarda le jeune homme longuement avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Elle fût immédiatement subjuguée par l'éclat du bijoux. C'était une petite patineuse en cristal, tous les détails y étaient, le pendentif était retenue par très fine chaine en argent si fin qu'il ressemblait à un fil de couture. Ses yeux devinrent tout aussi étincelant que le collier. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle déposa les mains tremblantes la petite boite sur la table avant de déposer prudemment un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago. Puis elle retira son haut.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Chut...tu voulais tout savoir non..

Il ne dit pas un seul mot de plus, observant calmement son visage tourmenté, ses cheveux tombant sur sa poitrine que seul un soutien gorge noir couvrait à présent. Elle se mit dos à lui et ramena toute sa chevelure sur le côté laissant apparaître son second tatouage. Il représentait un ruban qui partait du haut de sa nuque et qui s'arrêtait au milieu de son dos où se situer une plume noir qui s'y entremêlait. Drago passa lentement son doigt sur la tatouage, sa peau frissonnait.

- Dans ma famille, commença Nevada d'une voix glaciale et détachée, nous sommes toutes des Banshee. A cause d'une malédiction, seulement des filles naissent. Aucune d'entre nous ne peut se marier et lorsque nous tombons enceinte, le père meurt dès la naissance de la petite fille. Ma famille est originaire d'Irlande mais une partie est venue s'installer ici il y a longtemps. Nous sommes à l'origine d'une certaine forme de magie qui se base sur les éléments naturels. Aucunes de nous ne pouvait aller dans une école alors quand nous sommes petites on nous l'enseigne. Je suis attribuée à une famille de sorcier et je dois annoncé la mort de ses membres. Triste destinée. Tu dois te demander ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Normalement je ne dois pas tuer, seulement prévenir. Seulement un sorcier du nom d'Isaac Greengrass pourchasse mon clan. Il a tué ma mère et lorsqu'une banshee est sujette à des sentiments violents elle devient incontrôlable et plonge dans un état de transe j'ai tué son frère, le père d'Astoria par vengeance. Ensuite il a réussi à tuer ma sœur enfin ma demie-soeur et ma grand-mère. J'ai donc tué sa nièce Daphné. Puis ce fut le tour de ma nièce qui avait seulement 2 ans, je me suis vengée sur son fils qui venait à peine de naître. Et hier il a tué ma tante c'est pourquoi Astoria est morte. Maintenant il ne reste plus personne a part moi en Angleterre. Mais venons-en au plus important ta petite sœur.

Drago se figea quelques secondes alors que ses doigts retraçaient inlassablement le tatouage. La voix de Nevada se fit beaucoup plus mélancolique et basse. Elle prit une légère inspiration avant de reprendre son récit. Il comprenait à présent, qu'elle se livrait à lui, qu'elle faisait tombé tous les murs de son esprit.

- Je...on ne m'a jamais caché que j'allais devenir une banshee. Mais un jour alors que j'avais 9 ans je me suis transformée pour la première fois et j'ai compris que c'était le moment. On m'a emmené devant cette grande bâtisse très sombre qui donnait la chair de poule. Ma mère m'a alors expliqué que je devais tué un être innocent et qu'il s'agissait de la petite fille qui vivait ici. Elle m'a ensuite laissé seule. Je ne voulais tuer personne et c'est là que tu m'as trouver en train de pleurer. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce moment jamais...Le soir venue je suis entrer dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. J'ai hurlé comme on me l'avait dit...et elle est décédée. Je me souviens quand on était dans la forêt tu as ramassé une plume noire et tu m'as dit que c'était pour ta petite sœur car elle les adorait. Elle l'avait dans la main d'ailleurs ce soir là..dans son lit. C'est pour ça que j'ai ce tatouage pour ne jamais oublier..Je ne veux pas être comme mes ancêtres. Toutes les personnes que j'ai tué...c'est elles que je vois la nuit.

Il fixait toujours la plume dessinée dans son dos. Ses souvenirs remontaient peu à peu. Amelda,sa petite sœur qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il aimera toujours.

Elle se retourna alors pour enfin faire face à lui prête à affronter son regard. Mais aucune animosité, aucune haine, aucune colère dans ses yeux non seulement de la tendresse. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer jusqu'à elle et coller son front contre le sien. « Merci.. » lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. C'était un baiser paisible et doux qui sonnait comme des excuses pour nos deux amants. Les mains de Drago glissaient le long de sa peau, quand elle retint sa respiration à cause de la douleur des hématomes. Le visage du serpent se ferma subitement. Nevada se leva alors calmement prenant sa main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils se faufilèrent sous les draps. Elle posa alors sa tête contre son torse et déposa sa main sur son cœur avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir. Elle était avec lui et il ne lui en voulait plus d'être ce qu'elle était c'était tout ce qui pouvait compter à ses yeux. Lui par contre s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi violent avec elle...il avait beau savoir que pour elle cela n'avait pas d'importance il s'en fichait.

Cette nuit Nevada se réveilla une seule fois. Drago ne dormait toujours pas fixant le plafond, un main sur sa hanche. Elle effleura alors de ses lèvres son cou, ses épaules et son torse. Lui ne bougeait toujours pas comme inerte. Elle remonta alors à son visage et ancra ses yeux déterminés dans les siens.

- Tu ne m'as pas fais mal Drago. Tu as fait mal à la Banshee que je suis pas à moi. Tu n'as pas brisé ta promesse. Crois-moi. Je n'ai pas peur de toi..j'ai confiance.

A ce moment il sembla enfin réagir se répétant intérieurement les paroles de Blaise « acceptes le fait que tu l'aimes » et celles que venait de tenir Nevada. Il lui adressa un faible sourire avant de s'endormir avec elle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir. Alors alors le chapitre 11 est juste en dessous. Merci encore une fois a toi Nyssane tes compliments et tes encouragements me font chaud au coeur et me motive. Je pensais peut-être écrire un OS ou un truc en 2 chap sur ces même personnages mais au niveau de leur enfance et de leur rencontre. Je vais me pencher sur la question. Enfin tout s'arrange pour eux..je ne serai pas si optimiste mais bon suspens supens. bises**

**Je ne pense pas poster la suite a cela dans la semaine qui suit surement en fin de week end prochain car cela fait 5 jours que je suis malade et j'ai pleins de cours a rattraper enfin. Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI :**** Un mystérieux sauveur.**

Il n'y a rien de plus terrible que de perdre les femmes de sa vie. Cet homme avait perdue ses deux filles, la femme qu'il aimait, une de ses petites filles et même son arrière petite fille. C'est pour elles qu'il souriait presque chaque jour, qu'il restait lui-même. Il tentait de se rappeler de ces personnes dans les meilleurs moments. Cependant il n'y en avait pas eu tant que ça. Avec celle qui partageait sa vie oui. Mais dès la naissance des jumelles elle avait du le quitter. Ils avaient gardé contact ainsi elle lui envoyait des nouvelles de ses enfants, des photos...les savoir en vie et heureuses lui suffisait.

ooooo

Seuls quelques rayons de lune permettaient à la pièce de ne pas sombrer dans le noir totale. Ils dormaient paisiblement, enfin il dormait paisiblement tandis qu'elle essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de Drago pour sortir du lit sans le réveiller. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment chose facile. Au bout de 10 minutes à tourner dans tous les sens, elle réussit finalement à trouver dans l'obscurité une robe blanche, une cape et à atteindre le couloir. Elle fila se changeait dans la salle de bain avant de sortir de l'appartement et de transplaner. C'était la nuit du 2 janvier. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle était morte, 2 ans que toute cette chasse, ce cauchemar avait commencé.

ooooo

Alors aujourd'hui il était posté devant l'imposant domaine Marban. Il était devant la grille. Bien entendu il ne pouvait pas entrer. Il se contentait de fixer les étoiles et de parler doucement à celles qu'il avait perdu. Sa seule joie de cette nuit était d'avoir pu voir sa seule descendance encore vie. Sa petite fille. Nevada. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait même pas vu. 2 ans que cette homme avait perdu une de ses fille depuis dans chacune des lettres qu'il recevait sa compagne lui racontait comment elle vivait son deuil, sa paranoïa, sa peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, la peur de voir mourir son clan. Puis un jour les lettres cessèrent. Et ne pas savoir fut pour lui la pire des tortures. Cependant depuis qu'il avait vu Nevada il savait qu'elle était la dernière de sa famille.

ooooo

Nevada se retrouva devant une immense grille de fer délimitée par deux colonnes blanches où étaient sculptés de nombreux flocons de neige. « A osclaíonn na geataí an bháis » souffla-t-elle lui permettant ainsi l'accès au domaine. Elle marcha le long d'une allée et contourna l'immense bâtisse. La nuit était glaciale, le ciel était dégagé, elle déambulait dans le jardin son visage dissimulé par la capuche de sa cape noir. Quatre stèles disposées à la lisière d'un petit lac. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement de douleur brisant le silence nocturne pour devenir banshee avant de s'agenouiller devant les stèles.

- Maman, grand-mère, ma chère sœur et toi ma petite nièce... Je viens aujourd'hui édifier une autre de ces pierres en l'honneur de ma tante. Fille de ma grand-mère, sœur jumelle de ma mère. Tu n'avais pas d'enfants. Tu as dédié ta vie a ton destin en te transformant à jamais il y a de ça 5 ans. Cloch marbh.

Ainsi une autre pierre noire qui ressemblait a du marbre sortit du sol.

- Je vous vengerai, je ferai renaître le règne des Marban notre clan ne disparaîtra pas.

Elle retira sa cape doucement, laissant ainsi la lune éclairait sa chevelure comme un astre.

- Hé dire que cela fait 2 ans déjà que ta chère mère est morte de mes mains.

Nevada se retourna brusquement pour faire face à une silhouette sombre et imposante_. « Il ne peut pas être là, comment est-ce possible ?! Il ne peut pas franchir la grille a moins que... non même si il connaissait la formule il doit être en présence d'une banshee pour que cela fonctionne. Il ne maîtrise pas suffisamment la magie noire...»_ Isaac Greengrass l'arrêta dans ses pensées en jetant par terre une sorte de poudre.

- Ne te pose plus de questions, oui je connaissais le mot de passe et cette poudre là c'est ta tante.

- ….

- Les flammes l'ont réduites en cendres. J'espère que tu as pu entendre son cri d'horreur lorsque petit à petit son corps se consumait, lorsqu'elle m'a supplié de tout arrêter. C'était si..., experlliarmus! si... jouissif.

- Que veux-tu ?

- En finir avec vous avec toi. Et je trouvais ça amusant de te tuer le même jour que ta traînée de mère. La boucle sera bouclée.

- Tu crois vraiment en être capable ?

- Tu n'a plus ta baguette.

- Je ne suis pas qu'une sorcière Isaac.

Le sorcier ne prit pas même la peine de répondre et lança un sort tandis que Nevada tenta avec réussite de l'éviter. Elle semblait s'élever dans les airs telle une plume afin de ne pas être touchée par un sortilège. Les jets lumineux qui émanaient de la baguette d'Isaac frôlaient quelque fois son corps. Elle ne cherchait pas à le tuer ce soir-là, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il parte qu'il la laisse se recueillir, pleurer la mort de sa famille. Elle ne demandait rien d'autre qu'un peu de tranquillité. Ses assauts se faisaient de plus en plus brusques et violents. Nevada parvint à ramasser rapidement sa baguette. Elle désirait juste s'enfuir et non se battre comme elle le faisait chaque jour. Elle couru ou plutôt vola jusqu'à sortir de l'enceinte son ennemi la suivant. La grille se referma violemment.

- Sectumsempra !

Encore un qu'elle évita de justesse.

- Stupéfix !

- Protego !

Isaac continuait de lancer des sorts à tout va et la jeune banshee faisait son possible pour se protéger. Seulement elle commençait à être a bout de force, se transformer en banshee sans y être obligé demandé un grand effort magique pour y parvenir et conserver cet état était vraiment très épuisant alors si en plus elle devait jeter des sorts puissants pour se défendre elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Par ailleurs elle ne pouvait reprendre sa forme humaine sans prendre le risque de s'évanouir et une fois inconsciente Merlin seul pourrait savoir ce qu'il lui ferait subir.

- Alors te voilà coincée. Condamnée. Comment vas-tu t'en sortir hein ? C'est tellement plaisant de te voir te débattre pour repousser une échéance à laquelle tu sais que tu ne pourras pas échapper.

Il commença alors à rire à gorge déployée, ne s'arrêtant pour rien au monde de malmener la pauvre Nevada qui commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait et à se sentir de plus en plus faible. Elle s'imaginait déjà morte lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, seulement elle sentir brusquement une poigne assez ferme la saisir par la bras avant que la terre ne se dérobe encore sous ses jambes.

ooooo

L'homme tapis dans l'ombre comprenait que ce sorcier qui attaquait Nevada était responsable de tout. Isaac Grengrass était bel et bien l'homme qui avait décimé sa famille. Cependant il ne devait pas intervenir il le savait. Ce n'étais pas son combat. Il n'étais pas censé existé dans la vie de Nevada. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui quand il vit la jeune femme chuté il l'attrapa et tranplana. Heureusement grâce à sa profession il savait où vivait le jeune Malefoy. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant un immeuble sorcier de Londres.

ooooo

Isaac restait alors immobile, bouche-bée devant ce qui venait de se passer, la baguette toujours pointée dorénavant dans le vide. Quelqu'un était venue la sauvé. Qui pouvait bien vouloir sauvé une créature immonde comme elle ? Une des consœurs ? Non elle était la dernière ici, puis cette personne avait la stature d'un homme un peu agé.

Nevada sentait le monde tournait rapidement autour d'elle, il y avait toujours cette poigne sur elle et elle était de plus en plus en faible...Ses ressources magique était épuisées. Il faut dire qu'entre l'émotion intense de ses derniers temps, son état d'âme en ce jour si funèbre sans compter sa transformation et les sortilèges jetés...Elle ne mis pas plus de quelques secondes à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur un lit, dans un pièce sombre. Il devait probablement faire encore nuit. Elle s'y sentait bien...les draps avaient une odeur qu'elle connaissait mais elle était beaucoup trop exténuée pour pouvoir la replacer.

La jeune femme pouvait entendre une conversation entre deux hommes, mais seulement quelques mots parvenaient jusqu'à elle. L'un deux avait une voix détachée, froide et neutre. Mais on pouvait bien y sentir de la colère à l'intérieur pour ceux qu'il le connaissait un peu. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy et elle en déduisit qu'elle devait se trouver dans sa chambre. La voix du second homme était un peu plus tremblante, et devait appartenir à un vieil homme.

- Monsieur Malefoy nous devons parler.

- Oui. Pourquoi était-elle inconsciente ? « _Ou est passé sa joie de vivre ecoeurante et son humour insupportable. Mais qu'est qu'il foutait avec Nevada dans les bras ?»__  
_

- Une chose à la fois.

- Si vous comptez sortir en vie d'ici je vous conseille de me dire pourquoi vous aviez Nevada inconsciente dans les bras.

- Bien bien. Puis-je au moins vous appelez Drago ? Oui très bien je peux.

- Vous m'exaspérez et ma patience à des limites.

- Bien bien calmez-vous elle est toujours vivante... « _Qu'est ce qu'il peut ressemblait à son père. J'ai beau avoir été auror, ce jeune troll me donne des frissons »_

- Alors que c'est il passé ?

- Hé bien Drago...Etes-vous au courant de la nature de cette miss ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Donc Isaac l'a attaqué et alors qu'elle était très affaiblie je l'ai ramené ici.

- Vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas me contenté de ça.

- Tout ce que je tenais à vous dire ce soir Drago c'est que vous ne devez pas perdre espoir. Il y a un avenir possible entre vous deux. Je parle par expérience. Prenez soin d'elle. Et ne lui dites surtout pas que c'est moi qui l'ai ramené ici.

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, l'invité s'empressa de quitter l'appartement. Drago encore sous le choc de ses dernières paroles, n'essaya pas de le retenir. Ainsi ils avaient un avenir possible ? Non cela semblait irréel. Nevada lui avait bien dit qu'il mourrai si elle attendait un enfant d'elle. Puis de quelle expérience parle-t-il ? Serait-il lui aussi tombé amoureux d'une banshee ? Amoureux...c'était la première fois qu'il employait ce mot dans son esprit. Il savait que c'était un lien très fort qui les unissait mais aucun d'eux ne s'était dit « je t'aime » pourtant... Et puis pourquoi la perspective d'un tel avenir ou ils pourraient avoir une famille l'exaltait-il tant ? Seulement il devait bien admettre que depuis le début il sentait bien qu'eux deux cela allait beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello :) Bon me revoilà avec le chapitre 12, chapitre qui me tient lui aussi à coeur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fiction. J'essayerai de poster la suite mercredi sinon ça sera le week end prochain voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII :** **Montres moi qui tu es vraiment.**

A son réveil Nevada lui avait expliqué la raison de son excursion nocturne et ce qu'il s'était passé. Drago quand à lui avait caché l'identité de son mystérieux sauveur. Mais la page était tourné et ils avaient décidé de passer à autre chose. Enfin officiellement. Dans tout les cas nous étions à la veille de la rentrée et aujourd'hui aussi s'annonçait comme un jour funeste. C'était l'enterrement d'Astoria.

- Tu es sur de vouloir venir Nevada ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais qu'il y sera.

- Je sais.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui. On peut y aller.

Alors tout de noir vêtue, ils quittèrent l'appartement. La cérémonie avait lieu dans un petit cimetière de la campagne anglaise. Elle devait être enterrée dans le caveau familiale où reposait déjà : sa mère morte en donnant la vie à Astoria, son père et sa sœur.

Beaucoup de monde était présent, surtout des personnes de la haute société des "sangs-purs". C'est surement pourquoi quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du cimetière Drago lâcha immédiatement la main de Nevada. Elle ne dit rien se contentant de le suivre un peu en retrait. La cérémonie commença et Isaac ne l'avait toujours pas vu fort heureusement. Elle s'était installée bien au fond à l'écart de toute la foule. Drago était dans les premiers rangs. Puis quand tout fut finit les mondanités commencèrent. La plupart des gens présents n'en avait que faire du décès de la jeune fille en réalité. Ils parlaient maintenant des affaires, des mariages, prenaient des nouvelles de leurs soit disant amis. Alors tandis que tous se dirigeait vers la sortie du cimetière, elle décida de s'approcher du caveau le regard vide ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle avait tant voulu venir. Peut être parce qu'elle voulait affronter vraiment ce qu'elle faisait.

- Ça ne vous suffit pas à toi et ceux de ta misérable espèce de nous tuer non, vous venez aussi vous réjouir de notre peine.

- Isaac.

- Tu ne m'as pas oublié apparemment depuis la nuit dernière.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais.

- C'est vrai que je t'ai à deux doigt d'en finir avec toi.

- Et ta femme comment se porte-elle ? Elle supporte la mort de votre enfant ?

- Je peux encore te tuer.

- La différence c'est que je n'ai plus rien à perdre contrairement à toi alors mourir c'est pas mon plus grand soucis. Tandis que..je crois que je me ferai un réel plaisir d'assister à l'enterrement de ta femme.

- L'homme qui t'a sauvé serait surement triste de te perdre et inversement.

- Je ne le connais pas si tu veux tout savoir.

- Heureusement que ta chère tante a rapidement céder et m'a dit l'incantation. A osclaíonn na geataí an bháis . C'est bien cela n'est ce pas ?

- Travaille ton accent irlandais.

Drago en pleine discussion, aperçut du coin de l'oeil qu'elle était seule avec Isaac. Il s'excusa rapidement et se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

- Drago, je suis heureux que tu sois venue. Cela aurait fait plaisir à Astoria vraiment.

- Toutes mes condoléances Isaac.

- Merci. Nevada Marban je te te présente Drago Malefoy c'était le fiancé de ma nièce.

Alors qu'il allait lui dire qu'il la connaissait déjà, elle le prit de court et fit semblant de ne pas le connaître.

- Enchantée. Excusez moi mais je ne ne peux pas rester davantage. N'oublie pas Isaac je n'ai plus rien à perdre dans cette histoire.

Elle s'éloigna sous le regard des deux hommes avant de transplaner. Drago rentra peu de temps après chez lui mais elle n'y était pas. Il attendit une petite heure avant d'aller voir dans les ruelles avoisinantes et au Chemin-de-Traverse. Mais elle était introuvable. La nuit tomba lentement sur Londres et il n'avait toujours aucunes nouvelles d'elle. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Finalement quelqu'un toqua à la porte dans les environ de 20h. Nevada.

- Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché de partout.

- Visiblement non.

- Ou étais-tu ?

- A la patinoire.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Isaac que l'on se connaissait ?

- Je sais pas, pour les mêmes raisons que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais fiancé surement.

- Nevada...c'était arrangé entre nos familles depuis notre enfance.

- Ou pour les mêmes raisons que tu m'as ignoré durant toute la cérémonie.

Drago leva la main qu'il rabaissa aussitôt. Elle ne tressaillit même pas, ne décrochant son regard du sien pour rien. Il s'approcha d'elle qui était adossée à la porte.

- Quand on provient de la haute société..on a des attitudes à avoir et venir à l'enterrement de sa fiancée avec la première venue n'en fait pas partie tu devrais le savoir.

- La première venue, au moins c'est clair.

- Tu m'as compris, ne joue pas sur les mots.

- Non je ne te comprend pas justement.

- Tu devrais pourtant.

- Si moi je n'ai pas dit que je ne te connaissais pas c'était pour ne pas lui donner une autre chance de tuer quelqu'un. C'est entre lui et mon clan. Je ne veux pas que tu en sois mêler il y a eu suffisamment de mort.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Tu es pathétique.

- FERME-LA NEVADA ! Hurla-t-il en frappant la porte de son poing, frôlant le visage de la jeune femme toujours statue de glace face à lui.

Elle n'ajouta pas un seul mot se contentant de l'observer comme si elle attendait que quelque chose se passe. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. « _Pourquoi est ce qu'elle me regarde ainsi...elle ne tremble même pas à croire qu'elle a l'habitude que je l'effraie. Non. Elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle veut savoir...savoir qui je suis vraiment. Va-t-elle rester en l'apprenant ? Son foutue regard...elle se glisse dans mon esprit pour lire en moi...C'est qu'elle est douée en légilimencie en plus...Par Merlin faite qu'elle reste malgré ce qu'elle y découvrira »_

_« Laisse moi pénétrer dans ton esprit Drago...Laisse moi comprendre toute cette colère que tu as en toi...Merci. »_

C'est alors qu'un contact très particulier et fort s'établit entre eux. Drago son poing toujours encastré dans la porte faisait tomber petit à petit chaque murailles permettant à celle qu'il chérissait de s'insinuer dans les moindres recoins de sa tête. Il ne voulait plus la restreindre. Certes il avait peur qu'elle décide de partir après ces découvertes mais il voulait tellement qu'elle reste pour lui mais pour lui entièrement pas pour une seule parcelle. Nevada prenait grand soin à tout examiner, tout ressentir.

_Ma mère s'est attaché à moi pour ne plus se sentir coupable de la mort de ma sœur...Mon père ne voit en moi qu'un échec dans sa tentative de faire de moi un digne héritier Malefoy...Je suis un lâche. Du moins c'est ce que j'étais et c'est ce que tout le monde croit, mais personne n'est au courant de ses foutues missions où Voldemort m'a envoyé._

_Par pitié ne me tuez pas...s'il vous plait j'ai une petite fille elle a..AVADA KEDAVRA_

_Assassin. Assassin. Assassin. Assassin. Assassin. Assassin. Assassin. Assassin. Assassin. Assassin._

Nevada s'enfonçait de plus en plus rapidement dans les combats intérieurs de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle partageait maintenant chacune de ses angoisses, de ses peurs ou de ses folies. Elle sombrait tout comme lui le faisait depuis maintenant trop longtemps.

_Mais je ne peux nier que j'aime le pouvoir, cette sensation de toute puissance en prononçant ces deux petits mots interdits. Je me ferai un nom de moi même dans le bien ou dans le mal je ne serai l'ombre de personne. Ambition, grandeur, respect, puissance._

_Et il y a elle, je sais pas comment elle fait pour apaiser toutes les guerres en moi. Inaccessible, je ne veux pas la briser. C'est ma faiblesse la seule, l'autre est morte quand elle l'a tué. Banshee ! Pourquoi me l'as-tu enlevé ?! Non non elle n'y est pour rien, elle n'a pas choisi je n'ai pas choisi ! Mais ça va changer ! Ne lui fait pas de mal...pourquoi mon poing est dans cette porte. _

Drago voyait bien dans les yeux de sa partenaire sa propre démence. Pourquoi était-il si noir ?! Elle tremblait inconsciemment, si elle n'était pas si absorbée dans cette excursion interne de son esprit si tordue elle ferait tout pour se contrôler. Mais après tout c'est elle qui l'avait voulu et il avait accepté car il ne pourrait pas se livrer comme elle avait pu le faire le jour de Noël. Non c'était impossible.

_Je serai toujours dans les ténèbres, elle sera toujours la mort pourtant elle ne le veut pas. Elle se teinte de blanc pour cacher sa noirceur, est ce qu'elle acceptera de rester avec moi si je ne peux sortir du mal ? _

Ses tremblements se faisait de plus en plus violents, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de fouiller son esprit. Elle voulait le connaître entièrement...mais ça en devenait presque dangereux pour elle. Et Drago le sentait. Il savait qu'il possédait des côtés sombres, trop sombres pour qu'il s'y aventure lui-même. Brusquement il remit en place toutes ses barrières d'occlumencie et rompit le contact visuel. Nevada sembla enfin revenir à elle même. Elle était sous le choc mais réussit enfin à se calmer et il retira son poing du mur. Alors cédant à une pulsion, la jeune femme l'attira à elle et l'embrassa passionnément pour rester accrocher à la réalité et ne pas s'enfoncer dans la faille immense qu'elle venait de voir.

Chacun d'eux laisser libre cour à ses désirs. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux, leur mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, les vêtements volaient. Le plaisir charnelle, là au moins ils étaient sur que c'était réel que rien ne pourrait leur enlever ce moment. Ne plus résister. Leur peaux glacées parvenaient enfin à trouver un peu de chaleur sous les caresses. Une tension physique, sensuelle ou plutôt sexuelle pesait bien lourd dans l'appartement. Chaque souffle devenait de plus en plus fort, chaque parfum de plus en plus enivrant. Ils ne voulaient plus attendre seulement atteindre un bonheur qu'ils ne connaitront peut être que rarement dans leur vie. Depuis la veille de Noël, ils se connaissaient maintenant presque totalement. C'était au delà de la confiance et du réel. Un besoin vitale de fusionner autant mentalement que physiquement. Appartenir l'un à l'autre. Se donner, sentir qu'un être a besoin de vous et que seule cette personne pourra combler ce vide immense qu'il y a en vous qu'il soit dans la chair ou dans l'âme.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir bonsoir :) Me revoilà. Nyssane j'espére que tu vas mieux parce que la fièvre c'est vraiment chiant. Perso après angine bronchite conjonctivite enchainé je suis enfin guéri youpiii ! Merci pour tes deux reviews toujours aussi motivants. Je ne répondrai évidemment pas à tes interrogations sur ces jumelles et cet homme mystérieux ^^Alors oui Nevada en a marre et est "blasée" comme tu dis de cette bataille. Cependant elle continue de se venger premièrement car c'est dans sa nature de Banshee et puis par honneur pour sa famille. C'est une sang-pur alors pour elle l'honneur et la fierté de sa famille sont très important. Concernant le fait que Nevada apparaisse un peu "jalouse" oui mais vraiment un chouya c'est surtout qu'elle est blessée dans son orgueil Banshee et Marban = FIERTE ! mdr Voilà voilà. Merci encore. Au fait je pense mettre un peu plus de 1 semaine avant de poster le chapitre suivant.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII :**** Obsessions**

Ces quelques jours avaient vraiment été riches en émotions. Nevada et Drago se connaissaient mieux que certaines personnes ensemble depuis toujours. Si on les croisait dans la rue personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il était ensemble depuis si peu de temps. Une sorte de maturité s'échappait d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, légèrement effrayante vu leur jeune âge et pourtant le pire restait sans doute à venir. Mais ils n'y étaient pas encore.

Les cours avaient repris à Poudlard accompagné du discours de la directrice concernant la mort de la jeune Greengrass dont le corps avait été retrouvé par Pansy Parkinson le lendemain du bal. Elle se serait suicidée ce qui avait horrifié beaucoup d'élèves.

Tous reprenaient donc le rythme scolaire avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Blaise et Hermione était officiellement ensemble depuis que cette dernière l'avait embrassé assez passionnément à la gare pour faire comprendre à Pansy qu'il était prit. Bien évidement cela ne plaisait pas à beaucoup de Serpentard mais ils le respectaient quand même au moins parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de leur Prince.

Un nouveau petit quatuor prenait ainsi forme doucement tandis que les Gryffondors voyait peu à peu s'éloigner l'une des leurs. La rouge et or parvenait enfin à trouver ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand elle était avec Blaise elle se sentait elle même, ils parlaient de choses vraiment intéressantes et passionnantes. Elle sentait qu'elle était appréciée pour ce qu'elle était vraiment et non pas pour ces compétences. Non pas que Ron et Harry l'aimait seulement pour ses talents mais c'etait ce qu'elle ressentait parfois. Ces quatre jeunes gens était de plus en plus soudés.

Ce qui ne plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout à Ronald Weasley qui décida de mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire de son ex petite-amie. C'est donc en sortant de leur cour de métamorphose, en commun avec les Serdaigles qu'il décida d'attraper Hermione et de l'attirer dans un coin un peu éloigné des autres élèves.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Ron ?!

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça Hermione ! J'attends tes explications.

- Lâche mon bras pour commencer. Et puis des explications sur quoi ?

- Sur toi et Blaise, toi et ta bande de Serpentard !

- Je n'ai en aucun cas à me justifier devant toi Ron ! Je suis avec Blaise et si tu n'arrives pas à tourner la page j'en suis désolé.

- Tourner la page ?! Je te croyais un peu moins naïve que ça tout de même. Quoique j'aurais du m'en douter vu que tu n'as même pas remarquer que Lavande ...

- Que Lavande quoi ?! CONTINUE !

- Rien du tout.

- Alors tu m'as trompé ?!

- ...

- Et avec cette pimbèche en plus ! Et ensuite tu oses venir me demander des explications ! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste Ronald. J'avais confiance en toi ! Tu...Tu me dégoûtes !

S'en ajouter un mot Hermione partit en courant les larmes au yeux. Et tandis que le Gryffondor soupirait une forte poigne lui saisit l'épaule et le fit se retourner.

- Il manquait plus que toi Zabini !

- Je comptais rejoindre Hermione quand j'ai surpris votre petite conversation.

- N'essaye pas de m'intimider sale serpent.

- Nul besoin de t'intimider ce n'est en aucun cas mon intention Weasley. Je suis juste venue pour ça.

Et à peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il donna un coup de poing à Ron avec une telle fureur que le rouquin eu du mal à se redresser immédiatement. Puis il repartit comme si de rien était. Il voulut aller retrouver Hermione mais il se doutait qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule de plus il n'était pas censé avoir entendu cette conversation. Il ne supportait pas qu'on fasse du mal à son entourage qui plus est à sa petite amie. Sur ce point là il ressemblait étrangement à son meilleur ami qu'il se décida à aller rejoindre dans la grande salle.

- Je viens de foutre mon poing dans le ventre de Weasley !

- Et dire que j'ai raté ça ! Et pour quelle raison ? Non pas qu'il en faille une particulièrement mais je te connais Blaise.

- Il a avoué à Hermione qu'il l'avait trompé. Elle était tellement mal que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Oh mais tu joues les sauveurs maintenant ?

- C'est toi qui me dit ça Drago alors qu'avec Nevada tu fais bien pire. Tiens elle est où d'ailleurs ? On la voit pratiquement jamais le midi.

- Elle patine.

- Encore ?! Un jour la glace va craquer et elle va se retrouver a tenir compagnie au calmar géant.

- Insinue qu'elle patine trop devant elle et tu vas le regretter. J'ai essayé de lui dire de se calmer et d'arrêter de sauter les déjeuners mais elle est impossible a raisonner.

Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Non pas parce qu'elle était triste que Ron l'ai trompé. Après tout ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Mais elle se sentait idiote, manipulée et surtout humiliée. Vous rajoutez à ces sentiments, le fardeau d'un meurtre et voilà le résultat. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se rendre à la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Elle avait besoin de respirer, de tranquillité. Direction le lac toujours gelé. La neige recouvrait encore le sol. L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle remarqua que Nevada avait également oublier le repas. Cela lui arrivait souvent d'ailleurs depuis la reprise. Elle passait son temps libre à patiner, une fois elle s'était transformée de nouveau heureusement c'était pendant un match de quidditch et non pendant un cours. Mais apparemment cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour tuer. Elle avait du accomplir ce pourquoi elle existait : annoncer la mort à une vieille et noble famille.

La rouge et or fut rapidement rejointe par son amie. Aucunes d'elles ne prononçait un mot contemplant la beauté du paysage et son silence.

- Alors tes vacances avec Malefoy... ? Finit par dire Hermione.

- Elles se sont bien déroulés et les tiennes ?

- Aussi ça fait du bien de retrouver sa famille.

- …Je t'écoute.

- Non..euh..je..

- Hermione je sais pertinemment que la mort de la gamine pèse lourd dans ta conscience. Alors je t'écoute parle m'en.

- C'est ridicule. J'ai participé à la guerre, j'ai vu des gens mourir par dizaines, d'autres souffrir dans des conditions tout bonnement atroces. J'en ai vu des choses Nevada...Mais là je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est trop lourd à porter.

- Cette guerre dont tu parles elle était justifiée. Il y avait une raison pour qu'elle se déroule, il y avait une cause. C'était « normal » et prévisible si je peux me permettre.

- Alors qu'elle est la différence ?! Toi aussi c'était justifié.

- Non Hermione. Mon acte était de la pure vengeance. Aucune idéologie, aucun but. Juste tuer pour venger ma famille, tuer pour souffrir un peu moins l'espace de quelques minutes. Tuer pour Tuer. Un mort pour un mort. Tu y es mêlée alors que cela ne te concerne pas.

- Dis moi comment fais-tu alors ?

- J'ai été élevé dans une famille ou la mort n'est pas une crainte. Pour moi mourir ne représente rien. C'est mon quotidien. Je ne dirais pas que j'aime cela mais ce que je suis en partie faite pour tuer et voir la mort ne me fait rien. Bien évidemment je réagis de manière brutale à cause de ma nature. Car c'est notre désespoir qui fait notre force si je peux dire.

- Donc tu ne t'en veux pas d'avoir tuer Astoria. ?

- L'acte en lui même ne me fait rien. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette non plus car j'ai fait sa pour l'honneur des Marban. Mais je ne suis jamais seule Hermione durant la nuit. Ils sont tous dans ma tête je n'en oublis aucun.

- Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup...

- Accepter Hermione. Accepte que tu n'y es pour rien. Que ce n'est pas ton histoire et avance.

Oui on pouvait dire qu'un nouvel équilibre s'était mis en place. Certes il était un peu bancale et remplis d'obsessions. Obsessions dangereuses, humaines et troublantes. Hermione passait la plupart de son temps avec des Serpentards, l'esprit complètement accaparé par un meurtre.

Nevada était elle souvent avec Drago ou sur la glace et se nourrissait du strict minimum. Sur pleins d'émotion qu'il fallait qu'elle évacue, fatigue croissante due à ses nuits mouvementées. Ce mystérieux homme qui l'avait sauvé était dans presque toutes ses pensées. Elle n'aimait pas qu'un inconnu lui ai sauvé la vie. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir été dépendante de quelqu'un, d'un homme. Avoir une dette envers lui la mettait hors d'elle. La jeune irlandaise était fière, surement même trop. Et c'est en partie pour cela qu'elle était si bien avec Drago. Il était comme elle. Ils se comprenaient. Pour eux honneur et fierté étaient des principes indispensables.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, la neige et la glace disparurent, le soleil et le printemps arrivaient doucement. Les élèves commençaient à se plonger dans les révisions pour leur examens finaux pendant qu'un autre plongait les noirceurs de son esprit.

Depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'il existait une chance d'avoir un avenir avec Nevada, Drago Malefoy n'avait eu de cesse de chercher dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque un moyen de contourner ou briser cette malédiction qui pèse sur les Marban. Et puisqu'il ne trouvait pas de solutions grâce à la magie blanche... Ainsi le prince des Serpentards se replongea peu à peu dans la magie noire même si pour l'instant cela restait au stade théorique. Il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de ramener à Poudlard d'anciens livres peu recommandés dans sa valise. Il passait donc la plupart de ses soirées à faire des recherches approfondies sur la manière dont il pouvait briser la malédiction. Malheureusement cela avait également pour effet de ramener de vieux souvenirs à la surface.

_« Drago. Tu as lamentablement échoué dans ta mission pour tuer ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Mais je décèle en toi beaucoup de pouvoir et d'ambition. Je vais te confier une nouvelle mission. C'est ta dernière chance. »_

_« Drago quoique t'ai demandé le Maitre, ne le déçois pas. Ne replonge pas encore notre famille dans la déshonneur. »_

_« Tue cette famille. »_

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

_« Drago je savais que tu avais potentiel. Tu es différent. Voilà ta nouvelle mission. »_

_« S'il vous plait je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne tuez pas ma femme. »_

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

_« Tu as suffisamment tuer de moldus Drago. Descends au cachot, torture le prisonnier »_

Il se réveilla en sueur dans le canapé de sa salle commune, le frêle corps de Nevada toujours dans ses bras. Foutus souvenirs. Il était prêt à affronter tout ces démons internes pour elle. Mais il ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi intense. Car il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, éprouver de nouveau ce sentiment de domination et de puissance qu'il avait pu ressentir en tuant et torturant ne faisait qu'entretenir son désir de pouvoir et son ambition vertigineuse. Il se leva délicatement du canapé, non sans entendre l'accélération de la respiration de Nevada. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front pour la calmer avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil situé à côté. Il reprit la lecture d'un de ses livres, se laissant emporter par tout ce pouvoir et fit apparaître un verre de whisky Pur-Feu.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonne vacances. Désolé du retard vraiment mais le peu d'inspiration que j'ai en ce moment j'essaye de le mettre au service de mes dissert. Bref rien de bien réjouissant. Encore merci a toi Nyssane ! Je te rassure moi aussi je vais être triste quand ça sera finit parce que je me suis beaucoup attaché a Nevada mais on y est pas encore. Pour Drago version "Dark" tu vas avoir une petit approche dans ce chap mais rien d'extraordinaire. Sinon merci merci merci et j'espére que tu aimeras.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV :**** Discussions.****  
**

Voilà maintenant 2 jours que Nevada était partie. Elle s'était transformée la nuit et était partie une fois de plus annoncer la mort d'un membre d'une noble famille celle dont elle était responsable. Drago commençait a être réellement inquiet, d'habitude elle partait tout au plus une demie journée...Le troisième jour, au moment du courrier un grand hibou noir vint se poser devant lui.

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Je pensais sincèrement que vous viendriez me voir afin d'avoir des explications quand à ce que j'ai pu vous dire durant les vacances de Noël concernant Miss Marban et vous. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pourtant je suis persuadé que vous vous êtes plongés dans de nombreuses recherches. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire si cela peut vous éclairez un tant soit peu. _

_J'ai connu la grand mère de miss Marban il y a de ça longtemps. Je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Il est vrai qu'elle était magnifique mais il y en a beaucoup de jeunes filles sublimes. Seullement elle dégageait cette aura impressionnante étouffante et sinistre qui ne la rendait que plus belle, cette façon aristocratique qu'elle avait dans son port de cou, dans sa manière de marcher une banshee dans toute sa splendeur. _

_Je suis sur que vous voyez de quoi je parle... _

_Nous avons vécu une magnifique idylle. Seulement elle m'a très vite expliqué ce qui m'attendait. Envers et contre tout je suis resté à ses côtés. Puis elle est tombé enceinte. Même si je savais que j'étais alors condamné je souhaitais plus que tout qu'elle porte mon enfant. _

_Un jour alors que nous étions paisiblement installés chez moi, un mage noir est venue pour se venger de moi. J'avais envoyé son frère à Azkaban. Alors qu'il m'envoyait un Avada Kadavra, elle s'est jetée sur moi et le sort à touché l'enfant en elle. Quelques années après elle est tombée enceinte de nouveau. Et lors de l'accouchement j'ai pu voir mes deux petite filles, des jumelles. Je suis resté en vie._

_Mais vous connaissez le poids des traditions dans les grandes familles de sang-pur. 3 jours après l'accouchement elle a du me quitter, retourner au manoir familial. Nous continuions de correspondre mais personne n'était au courant._

_Si vous recevez cette lettre, c'est que j'ai finalement décider de quitter le château. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il parvienne jusqu'ici et découvre que Nevada s'y trouve car vous vous doutez bien qu'elle n'est pas censée y être. _

_Soyez sur vos gardes, c'est un puissant sorcier._

_La directrice ne connait pas la raison de mon départ mais elle m'a dit qu'elle trouverait très rapidement un remplaçant donc ne vous en faites pas pour vous examens bien que je doute que cela soit votre priorité première maintenant. _

_Faites attention à ma petite fille, je compte sincèrement sur vous pour découvrir à travers ce que je vous ai raconter le secret qui permet d'avoir un avenir avec une Banshee et si vous y parvenez je souhaite de tout cœur que vous saurez contrer les mœurs de cette espèce. _

_Bon courage mon petit troll !_

A la fin de sa lecture Drago regarda vers la table des professeurs. Asling était partie c'était un fait. Il se leva brusquement de la table et se dirigea vers le lac. La brise du mois d'Avril lui fit le plus grand bien. Devant l'étendue d'eau il croyait la revoir patiner...

- Drago qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je te rappelle qu'on a cours dans dix minutes alors bouge toi un peu !

Le dénommé se retourna lentement vers son meilleur ami et lui adressa un de ses sourire narquois dont il avait secret.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en train d'embrasser Granger devant sa salle de cours.

- Ahah tu es vraiment drôle Malefoy.

- Ma parole c'est qu'elle déteint sur toi en plus la miss-je-sais-tout.

- Elle n'a cours qu'a partir de 10h si tu veux savoir. Apparemment Asling s'est tiré et le remplaçant n'arrive que cet après-midi.

Le visage de Drago se referma un peu plus. Il marcha droit vers le château passant devant Blaise, qui ne préféra pas poser de question sur ce brusque changement d'attitude mais il savait très bien qu'ils devaient avoir une petite discussion cela devenait urgent.

Non loin de là, trois jeunes gens s'étaient réunis dans leur salle commune. Personne n'osait prendre la parole ou bien regarder l'autre. Seul Ron finit par se lancer et par laisser sa colère s'exprimer.

- Des serpentards Hermione !

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Nevada en est une également et vous vous entendez bien.

Contre toute attente sa voix était calme et posée.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils tiennent à toi autant que nous ?

- Je dirais même plus que vous. Aucuns ne me demandent de faire leur devoirs.

- Harry dit quelque chose par Merlin !

- Le seul point de cette histoire qui m'embête c'est que tu t'éloigne de nous 'Mione.

- Tu ne penses pas un instant qu'ils puissent lui faire du mal Harry ?!

Elle regardait à présent le jeune homme droit dans les yeux avec un espoir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

- Non. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais nous avons sympathisé avec Malefoy.

- TU AS QUOI ?!

- Nous discutons de temps en temps la nuit près du lac. On a pas mal de point commun en réalité. Il a changé. Il mérite une seconde chance. Quand à Blaise si il te rend heureux c'est le principal.

- Merci Harry...

- De toute façon quoique je dise, rien ne changera je suppose ?

- Non rien du tout Ron.

- Fais attention à toi, c'est un violent Zabini.

- Mais non.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ron s'est pris un coup de point par ton prince charmant.

Qu'est ce qu'elle appréciait cette façon qu'ils avaient tous les deux de passer à autre chose, de calmer un sujet houleux. Cela lui avait manqué. Peu à peu la conversation se fit donc plus légère et beaucoup plus joyeuse. Ils avaient enfin l'impression de se retrouver, de pouvoir parler de choses futiles sans avoir à craindre quelque chose et cela leur fit le plus grand bien. Bien évidement Hermione ne passerait pas autant de temps qu'avant avec eux puisque maintenant elle avait d'autres personnes qui tenaient énormément à elle, mais si elle arrivait à concilier les deux et même pourquoi pas à les réunir alors elle serait pleinement heureuse et ça elle en avait conscience.

ooooo

Avec beaucoup de difficulté elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Son corps entier était endoloris. Les pierres du sol étaient chaudes, sa peau était moite. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Elle se souvenait être partie en pleine nuit quand elle avait sentit sa transformation se faire et qu'elle avait vu dans son esprit le visage d'un homme se dessinait. Elle l'avait reconnu. C'était l'oncle de la famille. Elle était apparu devant la demeure qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle avait bondit jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre. Et elle avait crié.

Mais le son qui était sortie de sa voix était beaucoup plus triste et sordide que celui qu'elle utilisait pour tuer de sang froid. A ce moment là c'était juste un avertissement, une prédiction. L'homme en question l'avait regardé fixement. Aucune animosité, aucune haine. Il la connaissait, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Puis elle avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue et après c'était le trou noir.

Elle regarda son corps sale, elle était toujours sous sa forme de Banshee. Elle n'avait plus la force de retrouver une apparence humaine. Elle se redressa en s'appuyant contre le mur. Ce n'était pas une pièce fermé. Alors elle avança suivant son instinct ou bien au hasard. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité elle se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, elle se concentra pour y voir un peu mieux, seulement ce fut le noir total.

ooooo

- Drago faut qu'on parle.

- Zabini, c'est vraiment étrange quand tu me sort cette phrase on dirait qu'on est ensemble.

Son sourire en coin et son sourcil levé avaient le don de désespérer Blaise. Il savait plus que bien que son ami ne se livrerait pas comme ça mais il sentait aussi parfaitement qu'il était en train de replongé.

- Tu peux pas être sérieux deux minutes.

- Je t'ai connu moins ennuyant mais vas y je t'écoute.

- T'as replongé et ne cherche pas à me le cacher je te connais.

- Je te sers un verre ?

Le prince des Serpentards fit apparaître encore une fois une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu. Cela commençait vraiment à devenir quelque chose de récurent.

- Pourquoi quelque chose me dit que tu fais ça souvent ?

- Je te sers ou pas ?!

- Juste un verre parce que je sens que la soirée va être longue.

- Je t'en pris tu peux commencer a me faire la moral.

- Montre moi tes bras.

A sa plus grand surprise, Drago obéit. Il souleva ses deux manches et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses avant bras était remplis de blessures, certaines pas encore cicatrisées, d'autre blanches et quelques unes étaient même noires.

- J'espère que ça à au moins donné quelque chose toutes tes conneries.

- Même pas.

ooooo

Cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle ouvra de nouveau les yeux elle était dans un tout petit espace. Elle était debout accrochée par les mains à ce qui semblait être le haut d'une cage. Cage sur laquelle se trouvait une sorte de tissu noir.

Elle était vraiment épuisée et avait la désagréable impression d'être droguée. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir, plus particulièrement son bas-ventre. Elle sentait entre ses jambes, une substance qui avait séchée et merlin qu'elle avait mal. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Nevada pour comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui faire. Abusée. Violée et ce alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Bien évidemment le premier prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Isaac Greengrass.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour bonjour ! Donc voici le chapitre quinze je n'arrive pas vraiment à avoir d'avis dessus. Celui là et le chapitre suivant seront des chapitres charnières. J'espère que cela vous plaira et merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV: Obscurité.**

Les septièmes années de Serpentard et de Serdaigle attendaient devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était leur premier cours de la matinée qui plus est la première fois avec ce nouveaux professeurs sur lequel les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train: « Un fou furieux », « un psychopathe échappé d'Azkaban » qui aurait fait disséquer aux troisièmes années la veille des strangulots.

Quand le professeur arriva la plupart des serpentards étaient un tant soit peu surpris. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Drago. Il reprit vite contenance et pénétra dans la salle de cours.

- Je suis le remplaçant de ce vieux Asling qui vous a fait prendre un retard considérable sur le programme. Je suis le professeur Greengrass. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites attaquons le cours.

Il fit alors avancer au milieu de la pièce un étrange meuble couvert d'un tissu noir épais et commença à parler de créatures magiques mais pas n'importe lesquelles non de Banshee. Le corps entiers de Drago se raidit à la seul évocation de ce mot. Ce n'était pas un hasard.

Elle entendait de faibles murmures et elle entendait par dessus-tout clairement sa voix qui la répugnait tant. Hier elle avait assisté si l'on pouvait dire, au cours qu'il avait donné à des élèves. Disséquer des strangulots mais quel malade cet homme. Quelques filles n'avaient d'ailleurs pas pu le faire et étaient partit en pleurant. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Mais elle craignait le pire. La cage avait bougé. Alors dans un élan de rage intense elle hurla un cri de détresse qui semblait résonner dans tout le château.

Il reconnu le cri. Ce cri qu'il avait entendu il a des mois quand il courait après Nevada dans Poudlard pour la ramener à l'infirmerie. C'était elle. Nevada était là. Ses poings se fermèrent, sa mâchoire se crispa et ses yeux étaient maintenant rivés sur l'endroit d'où émanait le cri.

- Silencio !

Cependant le sortilège n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté, le cri était simplement un peu plus faible ce qui permettait au moins aux élèves d'entendre la voix du professeur.

- Il est impossible de faire taire une Banshee lorsqu'elle crie. On peut simplement affaiblir l'intensité du hurlement. Il s'agit de créature dangereuse qui..

- Professeur excusez moi, commença un serdaigle, mais les Banshee ne sont aucunement considéré comme dangereuses.

- En avez-vous déjà rencontrer une jeune homme ? C'est bien ce que je pensais alors taisez-vous je vous pris. Voici donc une Banshee !

Et accompagnant ses paroles de gestes il tira sur le lourd rideau noir qui tomba au sol. Tout le monde retint son souffle, horrifié devant la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

La créature elle s'était tut devant les élèves. Elle dévisagea rapidement tout le monde avant de s'arrêter sur Drago. « _Il ne me reconnaitra pas c'est impossible. »_ Alors ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité se faisant de plus en plus perçant. Elle s'agitait à présent dans la cage autant que son corps le lui permettait.

- Stupéfix ! Hurla alors le jeune blond en pointant sa baguette sur la femme.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Désolé mais ses cris sont légèrement énervant.

- Enervatum. Elle m'est plus utile réactive mais vous avez enfin compris l'attitude à avoir face à ces vermines. C'est un bon début.

Le professeur enfin si l'on pouvait l'appelait ainsi, commença alors ses explications ne se gênant pas pour montrer ce dont il parlait sur le corps de la jeune Banshee qui s'était arrêté de crier pour regarder droit dans les yeux Drago. « _Ne pas sombrer »._ La tentative du jeune homme pour lui éviter une humiliation plus forte avait échoué et les regards en biais que lui lançait Blaise lui faisait nettement comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas intervenir. De plus le fait qu'Isaac est insisté sur le mot "enfin" lui donna l'impression qu'il savait pour lui et Nevada.

Il pris alors le temps de l'observer : son visage salit et pourtant toujours aussi impassible, ses yeux sous lesquels se trouvaient de lourdes cernes, plusieurs hématomes sur son cou et ses bras, le tatouage sur son cou... ! « _Ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas Nevada. Ses cheveux sont plus courts, elle est plus petite. Elle ne doit pas faire partie de sa famille non plus son tatouage n'est pas un flocon de neige. Mais qui est ce ? __»_

ooooo

Elle avait passé la journée dans cette cage, dans l'obscurité et le silence quand soudain quelqu'un retira brutalement le tissu noir. Elle était face à lui, face à son pire cauchemar. Nevada ne voulait surtout pas perdre contenance devant lui. Alors elle releva la tête fière aristocrate qu'elle était et le regarda fixement d'un regard méprisant digne d'un Malefoy. Il ne dit rien du tout se contentant de faire venir à lui une autre cage similaire à la sienne. Il retira là aussi le drap. Une autre Banshee ! Elle paraissait très faible et exténuée. Et sans un mot le sorcier quitta la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent un instant avant que Nevada ne demande froidement.

- Quel clan ?

- O'Meara et toi ?

- Marban, répondit sèchement Nevada ce qui fit baisser la tête de la seconde Banshee. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il m'a capturé devant ton manoir alors que j'espérais te croiser toi ou une de ton clan. C'était le 2 janvier je crois. Depuis je subis torture sur torture.

- Pourquoi me cherchais tu ?

- En Irlande tous les clans sont au courant de la traque que ta famille endure. Et de nombreuses Banshee ont commencé à tuer sans raison et à se révolter. Les membres d'An Bháis Ard se sont même réunis, c'est elles qui m'ont envoyé te chercher.

- Non ! C'est impossible.

- Elles vont déclarer la guerre au monde des sorciers et elles te veulent en chef de file.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Sais tu où est ce que l'on se trouve ?

- A Poudlard. Ce malade si j'ai bien compris remplace un professeur qui est partie. Ce matin il m'a fait intervenir dans son cours devant toute une classe. Un élève s'est même levé et m'a stupéfixié.

- Décris le moi !

Nevada espérait pouvoir reconnaître un élève et savoir pour quelle année Greengrass les utilisaient. Avec un peu de chance s'il la faisait participer elle pourrait faire passer un message à un élève ou bien elle demanderait à cette femme de le faire pour elle.

- Drago Malefoy. Un grand blond...

- Oui je sais qui c'est. Je suis à Poudlard depuis novembre dans l'espoir d'échapper à Isaac. Mais comment le connais-tu toi ? Attends une seconde où se trouve ton tatouage ?

- Dans mon cou pourquoi ?

- C'est bien un pentacle ?

- Oui mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Par Merlin...C'est toi la femme qui était sur la photo dans la chambre de Drago. Tu as connus les Malefoy ?!

- J'étais responsable de leur famille...qui plus est leur gouvernante.

Nevada n'en revenait pas. Elle se trouvait dans les appartements privés d'un professeur à Poudlard. Elle qui croyait être chez Greengrass. Mais ce détail ne changeait en rien ce qui s'était passé. Humiliée, déshonorée comme sa propre mère l'avait été. Et Drago dans toute cette histoire ? Comment allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait ce qu'on lui avait fait subir ou qui était cette femme qui semblait si importante pour lui ? Mais le plus grave dans tout ça c'était le fait que l'An Bháis Ard se soit réunis.

ooooo

Blaise savait qu'il trouverait Drago dans la salle sur demande en train de pratiquer de la magie noire mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir dans cet état là.

Le Prince des Serpentards était dressé au centre de la salle obscure, entouré d'une bulle de fumé noire. De faibles murmures incompréhensibles perturbaient le silence de la pièce. Il y avait sur le sol beaucoup de traces de sang. Certaines était encore très récentes. Blaise ne se souvenait même pas avoir assister à un tel spectacle quand il servait Voldemort. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que son meilleur ami puisse rechuter autant. Il savait que c'était possible puisqu'il avait vu l'état dans lequel il était lorsque leur Maître lui donnait une mission. Blaise ne put s'enfoncer plus longtemps dans ses souvenirs car la bulle que formait la fumé venait d'éclater révélant toute la personne de Drago.

Du sang coulait de ses mains en un long filet qui venait s'écraser alors sur un parchemin posé au sol. Instantanément il tourna la tête vers Blaise. La folie. Voilà ce qu'on pouvait distinguer dans ces yeux. Il lui sauta dessus et enfonça sa baguette dans son cou. Ce n'était plus le même. « _Qu'est ce que t'as foutu Drago...Tu dois vraiment y tenir à cette fille mais tu vas y laisser ta peau à ce rythme là »_

Réunis près du lac en cette paisible nuit, deux gryffondors. L'heure était grave pour que ce midi Drago demande à les voir même si c'était par l'intermédiaire de Blaise et donc de Hermione. Ils étaient assis face à face à même le sol attendant que Blaise et Drago daignent se montrer.

- Blaise ! Hermione se leva précipitamment pour lui sauter au cou. Au mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé pourquoi tu saignes ?

- C'est pas mon sang, t'en fais pas princesse. Il fallait qu'on vous parle enfin surtout Drago.

- Asling est partie pour ne pas mettre en danger Nevada. Sauf que le remplaçant c'est Greengrass en personne.

- Quel est le rapport entre Asling et Nevada Malefoy ? Et comment GreenGrass a pu savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici ? Demanda Harry un peu perdu.

Drago leur expliqua alors les évènements de Noël dont seul Blaise avait connaissance. Il passa sous silence bien évidemment la lettre qu'il avait reçu jugeant que Nevada devrait être la première informé. Il leur expliqua que selon lui Isaac avait du pénétrer son esprit la jour de l'enterrement d'Astoria. Certes elle était une excellente legilimens mais il savait très bien que son niveau en Occlumencie était beaucoup plus faible. La preuve est qu'il lui arrivait d'utiliser la Legilimencie pour tenter de la calmer ou de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait certaines nuits quand ses terreurs nocturnes étaient trop fortes...Il y arrivait sans la moindre résistance parfois elle n'en étais même pas consciente.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il la tient. Et pire il détient aussi une autre Banshee il l'a utilisé pendant son cours vous y aurez droit demain. Il faut qu'on agisse maintenant.

- Ne te précipite pas Malefoy. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse on peut pas accuser un professeur comme ça sans preuve. On se charge de trouver où elle est retenue. On avisera après.

ooooo

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, Becuma O'Meara essayait tant bien que mal de se reposer mais cela s'avère plutôt difficile lorsque l'on vous tient debout enchaîné par les poignets. Cependant elle était habituée à ces conditions plus que précaires de vie. Le plus dur ce soir là fut de savoir ce qu'endurait Nevada juste à côté. Il était venu la chercher elle pensait que c'était pour elle au tout début mais elle comprit bien vite qu'elle n'avait plus aucune valeur face à la jeune serpentard. Elle le vit l'immobiliser, la déshabiller, lui lancer maintes "Silencio" pour finalement l'emporter derrière une porte. Elle fut étonné de n'entendre aucun cri excepté ceux du soit disant professeur, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait affronté cela avec fierté, qu'elle avait enfouit toutes ses émotions pour ne pas lui donner le moindre plaisir d'avoir du pouvoir sur elle à cet instant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ! je m'excuse de cet énorme retard, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration qui est venue s'ajouter a un planning plein a craquer, à des examens et j'en passe. Enfin bref voilà le chapitre 16 j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI : Sombrer.**

Ron, Harry et Hermione sortaient à peine de leur dortoir qu'une main ferme mais douce vint de poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- M'en veux pas Belette mais j'ai besoin de ma princesse et du Survivant.

Et sans attendre sa réponse il les entraina a travers le château. Sa démarche était brutale et rapide. Son regard rivé droit devant lui, le visage crispé, ses mains fortement fermées sur les poignets des deux gryffondors qui tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre la course du jeune métisse.

- Mais enfin Blaise qu'est ce qu'il...mais qu'est ce qu'on fait devant la Salle sur Demande ?

- C'est Drago. Il était pas dans chez les Serpentards ce matin. Je savais qu'il était ici mais quand je suis rentré..enfin j'ai besoin de votre aide pour le canaliser.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de pénétrer que Hermione se retrouva violemment propulser contre un mur avant de s'effondrer. Il était incontrôlable, des débris de meubles recouvraient le sol. Drago était au milieu détruisant encore et encore, la salle lui apportant toujours plus de choses à exploser, frapper, démolir. Il était fou comme possédé.

« Détruire, tout détruire pour tout oublier. Tout ce que j'ai m'est retiré. Prenez mon argent j'en ai à en mourir, prenez mon héritage, mon nom, ma réputation. J'en ai rien a foutre ! Tout cela je peux le regagner mais pas elle bien entendue et vous me prenez ce que je ne peux récupérer. Endoloris. Faites moi souffrir peu m'importe. Parce que je l'ai ce foutu pouvoir. Et quand je vous ferai tous mourir un à un vous m'implorez. Avada Kedavra. Je gouvernerai elle à mes cotés, plus rien ne me résistera, personne ne verra le lâche que j'étais ! Rendez là moi ! Je peux le faire je peux détruire cette malédiction. J'en ai le pouvoir. Pouvoir. Pouvoir. Pouvoir. Pouvoir. Pouvoir. Pouvoir. Je peux y arriver et j'éliminerai quiconque se trouvera sur mon chemin !»

Harry et Blaise faisaient leur possible pour éviter les sorts qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes ils parvinrent enfin à se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher sa baguette et l'immobiliser au sol. Hermione encore un peu sonnée se releva tant bien que mal et s'approcha lentement de lui qui se débattait.

- Malefoy...On sait où est enfermée Nevada.

Et soudainement Drago stoppa tout mouvement. Une lueur d'espoir traversa ses yeux avant d'y mourir instantanément. Il hocha lentement la tête pour pour l'inciter à en dire plus.

- 3ième étage, aile ouest prés du tableau qui représente un hypogriffe. Isaac est dans la Grande Salle. Le seule problème c'est qu'on ne connait pas le mot de passe.

Il sembla alors reprendre tous ses esprits. Il se releva calmement sous les regards méfiant des trois amis et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie la tête haute, le visage froid impassible comme si tout ce qui venait de ce passer n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il se contenta de souffler un vague « je m'occupe du mot de passe... retournez dans la Grande Salle. Blaise viens avec moi».

ooooo

« Moi la fière descendante du plus grand clan de Banshee je me retrouve ici. Je suis complètement nue dans cette cage. Pourtant cette O'Meara continue de baisser son regard devant le mien. On m'a brisé, bafouée. Je n'ai pas crié pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manqué. Drago va surement devenir fou, me rejeter après tout nous sommes des sangs purs. Il faut être réaliste notre clan va progressivement s'éteindre et il y aura encore d'autre Banshees qui subiront le même sort que ma famille. Je dois mener cette bataille. Je dois les rejoindre. Mais je dois d'abord tuer Isaac et ensuite je pourrais... »

- Nevada...

C'était sa voix, celle de Drago. Mais à peine l'eut-elle entendu qu'elle s'effondra mentalement. Devant son regard noir et destructeur toutes ces ambitions de vengeance s'effondrèrent. Il était là. Elle se voyait à travers son regard. Elle en était dégoûtée, rebutée par cette infâme vision d'elle mais releva malgré tout sa tête pour croiser son regard. Il avait l'air las et fatigué. Elle remarqua bien évidement sa légère hésitation quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était sous sa forme de Banshee.

- Comment..

- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Drago sortit sa baguette fit exploser la cage et détruisit les liens magiques qui la retenait. La jeune Banshee s'écroula alors lourdement au sol.

- Libère l'autre vite.

Une fois que cela fut fait, la seconde Banshee s'approcha lentement de Nevada qui avec l'aide du serpentard réussie à se relever, semblait encore plus faible que l'autre malgré le peu de temps passé avec Isaac mais sa maigreur initiale ainsi que son état d'esprit n'avaient pas joué en sa faveur. Cependant Nevada apparaissait toujours aussi imposante et respectable.

- Retrouve L'An Bháis Ard dis leur que j'arrive.

La Banshee resta sur place un instant contemplant la scène. Cela aurait sembler fou pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas la situation. Une jeune femme donnant des ordres froidement à une de ses aînées Mais chez les Banshee peu importe l'âge seule le nom du clan a de l'importance et les Marban sont toutes puissantes. Ce qui l'interpella vraiment fut de trouver justement une Marban nue et éreintée dans les bras de Drago. Elle avait laissé un petit garçon et elle retrouvait un homme.

- Tout de suite.

Alors Becuma O'Meara s'inclina une fois devant elle avant de sauter par une fenêtre. Drago la couvrit de sa cape mais dans ses mouvement il n'y avait aucune douceur, simplement des bonnes manières pour tout sang pur qui se respecte.

- Tu dois redevenir humaine si tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Si je me transforme je vais m'évanouir.

- Fais-le.

Sa voix glaciale ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Alors sans perdre davantage de temps elle ferma les yeux, se détendit et peu à peu elle reprit une apparence humaine avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il la porte jusqu'à l'entrée des appartements du professeur.

- Il devrait pas tarder du compte faire quoi ?

- En finir. Prend là et emmène là a l'infirmerie.

- Et après ? Tu veux vraiment finir à Azkaban toi par Merlin !

- Dépêche toi avec son état n'empire.

ooooo

Hermione et Harry arrivèrent à la Grande Salle tandis que tout le monde était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Ils jetèrent automatiquement un regard vers la table des professeurs pour s'assurer que Asling soit bien là. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent près de Ron, le courrier arriva. Harry s'empara tout de suite de la Gazette :

** Une nouvelle guerre à l'horizon ?**

**Alors que le monde des sorciers se reconstruit petit à petit depuis la chute de Vous-savez-qui, il semble que l'avenir ne soit pas aussi lumineux que ce que le nous pouvions espérer.**

**En effet hier une assemblée de Banshee nommée l'An Bháis Ard annonçait officiellement qu'elles déclaraient la guerre a la communauté sorcière.**

**« La traque entreprit par Isaac Greengrass contre mon clan est l'étincelle qui a allumé notre rage. Depuis trop longtemps nous sommes dénigrées, maltraitées et rejetées. Vous êtes seuls responsables de cette guerre. » dixit Aghaistin Marban au ministre de la magie irlandais.**

**L'Irlande subit pour l'instant des mouvements révolutionnaires indépendants mais il est très probable que cela ne soit que le début. C'est pourquoi notre Ministre afin d'évité toute propagation de ce conflit en Angleterre demande à toutes les Banshees présentes sur le territoire de se rendre au ministère afin de ce faire recenser et de fournir certaines informations. Toute Banshee refusant de coopérer se verra dans l'obligation de quitter le pays. A peine sommes nous sortit d'un guerre toujours présente dans les esprits qu'une autre se prépare déjà. A quand la paix pour les sorciers ?**

**Cette guerre parviendra-t-elle jusqu'à nous ? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose...**

- Hermione on a un gros problème...

- Oui je sais, GreenGrass vient de quitter la salle en courant. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?!

- Mais de quoi vous parlez encore tous les deux ?!

Mais aucun des deux ne prit la peine de répondre a Ron. Ils s'élancèrent à la table des professeurs et Harry jeta le journal sous les yeux de la directrice tout en lui expliquant avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, la situation le plus vite possible. Quelques minutes plus tard Mcgonagall accompagné des deux élèves traversèrent à toute allure la Grande Salle.

Au même moment dans le château un professeur se dirigeait en courant vers ses appartements. Il semblait paniqué. Il arriva devant le tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée prononça avec empressement le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Pour lui c'était simple récupérer ses prisonnières, ou du moins la plus important l'autre n'étant qu'un petit bonus, et partir d'ici. Retourner dans son manoir pour la torturer, la violer jusqu'à ce que sa vengeance soit assouvie et qu'il ne décide de la tuer définitivement. Or un obstacle qui semblait imposant venait de se poser contre sa nuque et ressemblait étrangement à une baguette.

- Asseyez-vous professeur.

- Drago ? J'espérais vainement que les pensées de cette créature soit fausse. Que compte-tu faire Drago ? Me tuer ? Tu seras finiras en prison, loin de cette garce.

Quelques secondes après la fin de sa phrase s'écoulèrent avant qu'Isaac ne reçoive un violent coup de coude dans la nuque qui le coucha à terre.

- Vous savez ce qu'il en coute quand on s'en prend à ce qui appartient à un Malefoy.

La rage animée chacune de ses paroles bien qu'elles furent glaciales. Le moindre de ses mots étaient choisis minutieusement. Son regard prenait vie dans la démence et dans la haine. On pouvait presque palpait sa folie dans l'air. C'était comme si la personne de Drago Malefoy prenait une toute autre dimension : une aura presque noire semblait émanait de lui, il paraissait être consumé par son propre venin.

Un seul geste, deux petits mots. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant longtemps. Une seule question subsistait : L'accepterait-elle ensuite ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis s'il vous plait afin que je puisse mieux écrire.**

**Passez de bonnes fêtes !**


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous êtes d'attaque pour cette année 2013. Je vous souhaite tous pleins de bonnes choses la santé, le bonheur, l'amour, la richesse et tout le blabla en bref le meilleur. Encore merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire et puis bonne lecture !

** :** Merci beaucoup d'être aller voir ma fiction triste comme tu dis oui je dois bien l'avouer qu'on a connu plus joyeux hein ^^ Si le début te semble compliqué c'est normal je ne savais pas vraiment vers où j'allais quand je l'ai commencé. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII: douce folie.**

Drago avaient maintenant attaché par des liens magiques quatre personnes. Tout avait dérapé quand les deux gryffondors ainsi que la directrice étaient entrés dans les appartements du professeur. Leur irruption brutale avait surprit le jeune blond qui avait complètement disjoncter. Harry avait déconseillé à son professeur d'utiliser sa magie en lui soufflant qu'il avait vue de quoi Drago était capable et que ce dernier userait probablement de la magie noire. Le prince des serpentards semblait livrer un véritable combat intérieur. Quelques phrases parvenaient aux captifs et cela ne les rassuraient en aucun cas. Soudainement une once d'espoir traversa les yeux de Hermione. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Non je ne peux pas faire...Si je dois la ven..

- Drago ! Drago écoute moi... pense à Nevada. Elle a besoin de toi laisse nous nous occuper de lui et tu pourras la rejoindre. Si tu le tue, elle t'en voudra tu le dégoûtera.

Et alors qu'il venait de pointer vers le visage de la jeune fille, le tableau dissimulant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser apparaître une silhouette. Frêle mais puissante dégageant une aura morbide, elle s'avançait pour s'interposer entre lui et les quatre autres. Il la reconnut immédiatement tandis que son meilleur ami qui avait poursuivit Nevada dans les couloirs depuis l'infirmerie, accourait déjà au prés de sa belle.

"_ Seulement elle dégageait cette aura impressionnante étouffante et sinistre qui ne la rendait que plus belle, cette façon aristocratique qu'elle avait dans son port de cou, dans sa manière de marcher une banshee dans toute sa splendeur." _Les mots d'Asling lui revenait alors qu'il dévisageait cette Banshee dont il était tombé amoureux. Qu'elle était belle... Nevada avait plongé ses yeux rouges dans les siens. Il pouvait y lire toute sa souffrance, toute sa honte. Alors il se glissa dans son esprit, elle s'en rendait compte mais n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de lui avouer ce qu'on lui avait fait. De toute façon il était trop puissant pour elle. Autour d'eux le temps s'était comme arrêté ils étaient seuls. Alors Blaise en profita pour libérer Hermione, Harry et Mcgonagall.

_Ses mains glaciales descendaient de son cou jusqu'à sa cuisse inlassablement... elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui allait se passer. Tout recommençait, elle finirait comme sa mère. Sa bouche, sa langue qui se perdent sur sa peau laiteuse... Son bassin toujours plus proche du sien... Ses mains qui tiennent fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. La douleur fulgurante au moment où il la pénètre brutalement. Ses cris qu'elle retient par fierté. Son visage qu'elle tente de garder impassible._

S'en était trop pour Drago qui préféra quitter son esprit. Sa main avait inconsciemment saisit la nuque de sa chère et tendre. Elle lui murmura trois petits mots qui firent sortirent le jeune homme de sa folie. _"Je ne dois pas la laisser s'enfoncer encore plus dans cette noirceur... elle ne dois pas devenir comme moi. Protège là d'elle même !"_ La directrice ainsi que ses trois élèves menaçaient de leur baguette Isaac qui était probablement un peu perdu avec tout ce qui se passait.

- Laisse le moi.

Soudainement Nevada se retourna et hurla comme jamais elle n'avait hurlé. Toute sa fureur, toute sa peine ressortaient dans ce cri. Ce n'était pas sa voix non, il s'agissait de son âme. On entendait ses craintes, sa folie, son côté obscur, son obsession. Elle livrait son coeur torturé. Au même moment Drago demanda à sa directrice ainsi qu'à Harry et Blaise d'emmener loin d'ici Isaac et de s'occuper de lui. Ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Tandis que Nevada allait se jetait désespérément sur son tortionnaire, le prince des serpentards la saisit par la taille pour la retenir. Mais à peine ses mains effleurèrent sa peau, que ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Granger fais quelque chose !

La gryffondor sortit alors sa baguette, s'apprêtant à la stupéfixier mais dès que Nevada la vit faire elle s'échappa de l'emprise de Drago. Ce dernier tenta de la rattraper mais elle était bien trop rapide et agile pour cela. Au bout de quelques minutes il réussit à la faire chuter et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. La jeune Banshee cessa alors tout mouvement. Ses yeux profondément ancrer dans ceux de Drago, elle attendait l'humiliation.

- Par Salazar, c'est quand tu veux Granger surtout !

- Laisse-la Malefoy...

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Je refuse qu'elle parte pour aller tuer quelqu'un d'autre !

- Tu lui fais peur.

Ces mots percutèrent l'esprit de notre serpent. Les images de la nuit du bal de Noël lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. Il releva son visage vers Hermione, le visage d'un petit garçon qui n'arrive pas à croire à ceux qu'on lui dit. La rouge et or s'approcha alors de lui, posa une main sur son épaule. Quand il fut relever, Nevada couru pour se réfugier dans l'angle d'un mur ne quittant pas Drago des yeux.

- Malefoy tu ne comprends donc rien ?

- Quoi donc ? Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça enfin c'est moi, quand je l'ai récupérer elle n'était pas du tout comme ça !

- Elle..

- Parle Granger !

- Je crois qu'il l'a violé...

Une fureur sans précédant s'empara de Drago qui cogna le mur de son poing. Elle put entendre ses os se briser un par un. Il recommença encore et encore avec toujours plus de puissance et de rage. C'était ça ou bien rejoindre Greengrass pour le tuer mais il ne voulait pas faire ça non il devait être présent pour Nevada. Ses mains en sang... Hermione voulut l'arrêter mais elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il lui jeta un regard assassin avant de quitter la salle.

ooooo

La journée était enfin terminé, Blaise et Hermione pouvait enfin se retrouver un petit seul. Ils étaient dehors tandis que tout le monde mangeait, se promenant dans le parc de Poudlard en cette douce soirée de printemps. Le visage grave malgré leur mains entrelacées, on ressentait parfaitement leur inquiétude.

- Alors comment va Nevada... ?

- Elle est à l'infirmerie quand je l'ai quitté l'infirmière venait de lui donner une potion de sommeil. Et Malefoy depuis qu'il est parti ?

- Il nous a rejoint les mains en sang, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait encore devenir fou et se jeter sur l'autre enfoiré pour le tuer. Bon j'avais pas tord il voulait effectivement le tuer mais heureusement que les aurors étaient déjà là. Une fois Greengrass arrêté et emmené, un des aurors a voulu parler à Drago et à la vieille Mcgo

- Blaise !

- Oh ça va Princesse, je disais qu'il a voulu parler à Drago et à la Directrice. Depuis qu'ils sont partis dans son bureau pas de nouvelles.

ooooo

Il y a de nombreuses choses qu'un Malefoy ne supporte pas : le manque de respect, recevoir des ordres, l'humiliation, attendre et encore bien d'autres. La principale étant que quelqu'un touche à ce qu'il lui appartenait. Drago ne dérogeait bien évidement pas à la règle. Ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi il était particulièrement hors-de-lui : on avait touché à Nevada et on le faisait attendre depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chef des aurors avait tant voulu lui parler étant donné qu'il avait déjà donner sa version des faits. Il devait être 20h lorsque la stature gardant l'entrée daigne enfin s'ouvrir. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, monta les escaliers en colimaçon et pénétra sans toquer bien sûr dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Monsieur Malefoy, asseyez vous. Bien, certains de vos camarades ont révélé quelques détails vous concernant.

- Pourriez-vous être plus claire ?

- Le fait que vous pratiquiez la magie noire dans le but de briser une malédiction, votre instabilité émotionnelle, certains ont même employé les mots « aliéné ».

- Renvoyez-moi.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je me présente je suis Ralph Archdeacon chef du département des aurors. Et votre cas m'a beaucoup intéressé. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord avec votre Directrice, nous en avons donc conclu que c'était à vous seul de prendre une décision. Êtes-vous un bon legilimens et occlumens ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire étant donnez que vous essayez de pénétrer mon esprit depuis que j'ai ouvert cette porte. Concernant la legilimencie je pense pouvoir affirmer que je suis plutôt très bon.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris vous maîtrisez la magie noire ?

- Je baigne dedans depuis tout petit et j'ai appris au près des plus grands, en tant qu'ancien mangemort c'était plus qu'une nécessité.

- Si j'en crois votre directrice vous êtes un élèves qui a beaucoup de potentiel.

Du potentiel c'est peu dire. Ralph Archdeacon était homme dans la fleur de l'âge qui travaillait au Ministère depuis peu de temps. A vrai dire depuis la chute de Voldemort. Car c'est à ce moment là qu'un service spécifique avait été créer. Et c'est lui, auror puissant mais solitaire et un peu trop violent selon ses supérieurs que l'on avait choisi pour diriger ce nouveau département. Il n'était pas du genre à être intimidé ou impressionné facilement mais il fallait avouer que le cas de ce jeune homme le laisser à la fois perplexe par ce qu'il avait du vivre et enthousiaste quand à l'idée de l'avoir dans ses rangs.

- Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

- Et bien, dans mon département il y a en quelque sorte deux partie. Seule l'une d'entre elle n'est pas connu publiquement. Il y a les aurors et les skiès. Cette partie est plutôt officieuse et concerne toutes les affaires délicates un peu comme un service secret. Nous voudrions, après avoir passer vos Aspics bien évidemment, vous recrutez.

- Dois-je donner une réponse tout de suite ?

- Jusqu'au début de vos épreuve de fin d'année. Soit deux mois. Je vous laisse. J'espère avoir très rapidement de vos nouvelles.

Alors que le skiès sortait de la salle, Drago allait en faire de même cependant il fut très vite arrêté par Mcgonagall qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de négocier. Elle voulait tout savoir et elle saurait tout.

* * *

Voilà en espérant que cela vous a plu. Skiès c'est l'écriture phonétique du mot grec signifiant "ombre" pour info ^^

Sinon je dis pas non à un petit review histoire d'avoir votre avis. Bonne reprise pour ceux qui reprennent les cours et sinon je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! Bises


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Voilà finalement le dix-huitième chapitre. Wouah je pensais pas en écrire autant...bref ^^ Alors vous risquez de le trouver ennuyant je ne l'aime pas particulièrement mais celui là et le prochain surement sont des chapitres de transition qui vont me servir à basculer dans la deuxième partie de mon histoire voilà voilà. Bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez ! et Merci à ceux qui me suivent :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII :**** Entretenir un souvenir.**

_Drago, _

_Pour te dire vrai, je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi il faut que je commence. J'imagine que tu sais que je t'écris ces mots pour t'expliquer la raison de mon départ, mais en plus de cela j'aimerai également essayé de te dire ce que je peux ressentir._

_Quand tu liras cette lettre je serai probablement déjà en Irlande car ton pays est maintenant devenue trop dangereux pour moi. La plupart des Banshee du Royaume-Uni sont partis depuis le décret du Ministre. Maintenant que la directrice ainsi que les aurors savent qui je suis il m'est impossible de rester ici. _

_Mais cela n'est que la cause minime de ma décision. Une guerre se prépare dans mon pays et c'est notre peuple qui risque sa vie. Du fait de mon rang je ne peux même pas penser ne pas y prendre part. Par ailleurs je dois être d'après les ordres la meneuse de cet acte. _

_Je dois bien avouer que tout cela m'arrange dans une certaine mesure car je serai bien incapable d'affronter ton regard après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a de ça une semaine. Je pourrais te dire de ne pas sombrer, de lutter contre ta part d'obscurité qui m'a pourtant charmé mais je ne sais que trop bien à quel point c'est difficile. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'obscurité et j'ai perdu tout mon honneur. Je ne te mérite plus. Tu sais ce que tu représente pour moi, je n'ai ni le besoin ni la force de l'écrire. _

_Saches seulement que tu as été mon seul repos et mon seul souffle de vie._

_ Nevada. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drago Malefoy, jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans au charme incontesté et travaillant au Ministère de la Magie, était assis sur sa terrasse en train d'admirer le levé du jour.

Ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait las mais savourait pleinement le calme et la lumière douce et chaleureuse que lui procurait le ciel à cette heure là. Il était habillé d'un costume noir couvert de poussière. Ses cheveux retombaient négligemment sur yeux qui apparaissaient anormalement ternes. Il restât ainsi pendant un certain temps et se décida à aller prendre une douche dès que les premiers bruits indiquant une présence humaine dans la rue se firent entendre.

L'eau chaude détendit doucement tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernieres années depuis la lettre de Nevada.

Au tout début il s'était renfermé sur lui plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, se murant dans un silence impénétrable les seuls paroles qu'il lui arrivait de prononcer étaient pleines de mépris et adressées à ceux qui avaient le malheur de le toucher ou bien de lui parler. Ses amis avaient respecté sa souffrance et se contentaient de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là.

Juste avant le début des examens de fin d'année, Asling était revenu ce qui déclencha une colère sans précédant chez le jeune serpentard. Ils avaient fini par s'expliquer. Asling avait agit parce qu'il voulait la protéger et regretter beaucoup d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision. C'est pourquoi il était revenu dès qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle espérant la revoir. Lui aussi perdit toute sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme. C'est à cette même période que Drago décida d'accepter la proposition de Ralph Archdeacon. Il parvint à avoir ses Aspics avec d'excellents résultats et commença aussitôt sa formation de skiès.

Il y mît toute sa rage, toute sa douleur et sa folie, se démarquant ainsi des autres élèves bien que peu nombreux. Ralph Archdeacon le poussait dans ses retranchements, lui apprenait des sorts beaucoup plus puissant de magie blanche ou noire. Après tout peu importait dans ce métier le principal était d'agir discrètement et efficacement. Au bout de 2 ans, il fut envoyer pour une mission qui fut la première d'une grande série. Lui travaillait seul comme son chef contrairement aux autres qui agissaient par deux. N'ayant bien évidement par le droit de dire qu'il effectuait les taches noires et sale de son Ministère, Drago était officiellement dirigeant d'une grande compagnie internationale de potion qui servait de camouflage à toute l'organisation par ailleurs.

Soudain des mains fines vinrent se poser sur son torse, le tirant ainsi de ses douloureuses pensées. Il se retourna, plaqua la jeune femme violemment contre le mur de la douche et l'embrassa fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin de respirer.

- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

- Deux petites heures, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Une semaine sans toi c'est long tu sais... personne pour assouvir mes envies.

- Je vais remédier à cela mais laisse moi avaler quelque chose avant.

Drago sortit de la douche, enfila un pantalon, une chemise et se dirigea vers la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette le café se prépara. La jeune femme entra à son tour dans la pièce ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un petit short et un soutien gorge. Elle lui donna la tasse de café prête et entreprit de lui masser un peu les épaules.

Le regard métallique de l'ancien vert et argent se posa alors sur la table basse du salon où se trouvait une plante.

- Tu n'as pas entretenue l'orchidée ? Sa voix était froide mais sa partenaire ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Hein.. ? Oh j'ai du oublier ce n'est pas bien grave de toute façon.

- C'est la seule chose que je t'avais demander Anna.

- Très bien je t'en rachèterai une autre ce n'est qu'une fleure après tout.

- Je vais faire un tour. Quand je reviens je ne veux plus te voir.

Il se leva brutalement, laissant la jeune femme pantoise. Il enfila une veste, lui adressa un dernier regard plein de mépris et sortit de l'appartement. Combien en avait-il jeté de cette façon ? Beaucoup malheureusement depuis la fin de sa scolarité. Pourtant il les choisissait avec soin car elles devaient remplir certain critère. Elles ne devaient pas avoir les yeux bleus, mais avoir des atouts assez marqués, ne pas être trop fine, elles devaient être petites et surtout ne pas avoir des longs cheveux bruns et frisés.

La plupart du temps il restait une ou deux semaines avec elles, le record étant de deux mois. Certes il n'était pas là souvent à cause de son emploi ce qui facilitait la chose. Les raisons de rompre étaient variées. Il suffisait de proposer d'aller à la patinoire, d'aimer regarder la neige tombé, de mettre une robe blanche, de ne pas entretenir une orchidée ou encore d'évoquer la guerre qui se déroulait en Irlande.

Longeant, l'artère principale du Chemin de Traverse, Drago fit une halte chez le fleuriste ce qu'il faisait très souvent car lors de ses voyages il n'y avait pas toujours quelqu'un pour prendre soin de la si la précieuse fleur.

- Ah monsieur Malefoy, une orchidée blanche comme toujours ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir notre potion de conservation ?

- Elle préfère la manière moldue...

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus le commerçant l'encaissa et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Drago rentra directement chez lui et fut soulagé de constater que la jeune femme était partit. Il jeta la plante fanée et déposa la nouvelle sur la table basse.

_« Une simple fleur...Drago ce n'est qu'une simple fleur n'oublie pas. »_

Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les jours de repos car quand il ne faisait rien il pensait et penser était presque dangereux pour lui.

Quand sept heure sonna, il transplanna. Nous étions samedi et tous les samedis soirs, leur petit groupe d'amis se réunissait. C'était une habitude rassurante et plaisante qui garantissait généralement à tous les convives leur lots d'émotions. Il y avait le plus souvent des fous rires mais également des disputes, des non dits, des souvenirs heureux, malheureux. C'était leur rituel et ils en avaient besoin. Ce soir là, le dîner se déroulait dans le manoir de Blaise. Ce dernier était fiancée avec Hermione, d'ailleurs depuis qu'elle vivait avec lui, plus aucun elfe n'y été présent.

En plus de ce petit couple il y aurait évidemment Harry et Ginny qui étaient mariés. Enfin il y aurait Ron et lui de temps en temps un des deux amenait une femme.

Il toqua et ce fut Hermione qui lui ouvrit la porte, Hermione qui visiblement fut surprise de le voir arriver seul. D'après Blaise il avait une copine ces temps-ci.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Drago ça me fait plaisir de te voir, entre je t'en pris, souffla la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon tout le monde était déjà là. Il prononça un faible « salut tout le monde » avant de s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami. Ginny décida d'aller aider Hermione à préparer le dîner et les deux anciens gryffondors parlaient assidûment du dernier match de quidditch.

- Elle a fait quoi elle.. ? Lui murmura Blaise.

- Elle à laisser l'orchidée mourir.

Le métisse laissa s'échapper un soupir. Finalement le repas se déroula plutôt bien et dans la bonne humeur il est vrai que le whisky Pur-Feu aidait beaucoup dans ces moments là tout comme les blagues de Ron.

A la fin de la soirée il ne restait plus que Drago et les deux hôtes. Personne ne parlait. Ils profitaient du moment de calme devant la cheminée. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au couple. Blaise fixait la cheminée tandis que Hermione dormait déjà sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son fiancé. Inévitablement, le souvenir des nuits passé avec Nevada sur le canapé de leur salle commune lui revînt en mémoire.

Il avala alors cul-sec son verre. Soudain un bruit à la fenêtre attira son attention, un hibou. Faisant comme chez lui, il s'y dirigea récupéra la lettre et remarqua qu'elle lui était destinée.

- Qu'est ce que s'est ?

- Boulot. Je pars en Irlande demain.

* * *

Voilà chapitre cours je sais ^^ Pourquoi pas un petit review pour donner un avis positif ou non je prend tout du moment que ca m'aide à progresser ! et puis ca n'a jamais tué personne promis :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Alors voilà la suite je sais que ça met du temps à venir à chaque fois mais je suis un peu débordée avec mes cours et puis ce que j'ai à côté. Bref dans tous les cas je ne suis même pas sur de continuer à publier cette fiction j'aimerai beaucoup avoir des avis bons ou mauvais et pour ça n'hésiter pas à donner des reviews si vous la lisez. Bref bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIX :**** Haine.**

- Drago est partit tard hier soir ?

Nous étions dimanche matin, Hermione et Blaise étaient en train de prendre en toute tranquillité leur petit déjeuner. Pourtant cette question anodine en apparence jeta un léger froid dans la pièce.

- Non non.

- Blaise qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Si il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait énerver l'ancien serpentard c'était quand sa fiancée parvenait à savoir quand est ce qu'il lui caché quelque chose. C'était assez frustrant pour lui. C'était peut être bien la seule chose qui le dérangeait chez elle. Leur couple était vraiment uni. Si au début Hermione avait été réticente concernant le fait de s'installer avec lui surtout dans une demeure familliale elle n'avait jamais regretter son choix. Blaise avait toujours été respectueux, à l'écoute, attentionné et il avait réussit avec brio l'épreuve finale qui consistait à rencontrer les parents. Ils avaient trouver un équilibre sain sans pour autant tomber dans la routine.

- Il doit partir en Irlande pour son travail et tu devine bien qu'il va essayer de la retrouver.

- Il n'y parviendra pas.

- Comment peux tu en être aussi sur princesse ?

- Tu ne lis donc jamais la gazette ? La guerre a détruit le pays là-bas. Les sorciers ont vaincu, le trois quart des banshees ont été exécutées. Le peu qu'il reste ont soit quitté le pays, soit sont en prisons. Il faut qu'il passe à autre chose.

- Je sais Hermione mais tu le connais...

ooooo

Un homme blond traversait les couloirs d'un immense bâtisse. Les murs étaient sombres et des dizaines de portes les ornaient. Dans son regard dansait une flamme de détermination mais également de douleur. Les mêmes souvenirs lui traversaient l'esprit dès qu'il devait rendre visite a son cher patron.

_- Drago tu n'es pas assez rapide. Tu dois encaisser et te relever beaucoup plus vite. On recommence !_

_C'est alors qu'une vague de sortilège s'abattit sur lui. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il répétait inlassablement cet exercice en témoignait les hématomes et les cicatrices sur son corps mais qu'importe. Il voulait être le meilleur, il devait être le meilleur. _

_Ses membres peinaient à suivre la cadence à laquelle il tentait d'éviter les fils lumineux et de se relever. Il n'était que deux dans cette pièce immense. Les autres élèves étaient déjà en train de dîner. Lui non l'entrainement avant tout pour pouvoir être plus fort et contrôler sa folie, folie qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle.._

_- Drago ! Concentre toi ! Tu veux crever c'est ça ? Tu ne vaux rien de tout façon. Tu es aussi faible que tous les autres. Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un faible. Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça._

_Il supportait ses paroles tous les jours et c'est ce qui lui donnait les moyens d'aller toujours plus loin. Enfin il y parvint il parvint à encaisser un experlliarmus sans bouger._

Il y en avait eu des exercices sans fin qui duraient des jours entiers. Son corps avait souffert même si il en était ressortit plus endurcie que jamais. Drago aimait son métier bien qu'il soit dur à porter. Etre la face noir de son pays, réaliser les pires horreurs pour la population sans qu'elle ne le sache. Il travaillait dans l'ombre des aurors qui eux étaient adulés par les gens. Si on venait à savoir ce qu'il devait faire réellement nul doute qu'il finirait en prison car personne ne le soutiendrait pour tous ses crimes soit disant « justifiés ». Il franchit finalement la dernière porte.

- L'Irlande vraiment ?

- Oui Drago, j'ai besoin d'un personne de confiance pour cette mission et il n'y a que suppose que tu connais déjà toute la situation ?

- Celle des journaux oui bien que je présume qu'elle soit fausse.

- En effet elle est fausse. En réalité un groupe de Banshee a pris le contrôle de Dublin bien que les trois quart de leur communauté ont disparus. Au début les aurors irlandais n'ont eu aucun mal à les maîtriser seulement elles, elles n'hésiter pas à tuer si on rajoute à leur cris leur magie particulière...

- Donc ma mission ?

- Les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Fais comme bon te semble, avec l'aide de qui tu veux là-bas. Tu as carte blanche comme d'habitude.

- Je pars tout de suite je présume.

- Tout à fait.

Ralph Archdeacon lui indiqua du regard un vieux libre posé sur la table basse. Un portoloin. Drago s'en saisit immédiatement et disparut.

ooooo

Les rues de la ville semblaient à première vue très agréables à parcourir. De nombreuses boutiques, des bâtiments anciens parsemés de moulures. Ici les sorciers s'habillaient beaucoup plus de manière moldue. Il y avait un air de ressemblance avec le chemin de traverse. Ce quartier commerçant avait tout pour être un petit lieu charmant qui respirait la joie de vivre comme ce fût le cas auparavant.

Lorsque l'on marchait dans ces ruelles cependant la seule et unique chose que l'on pouvait ressentir était la peur. La foule marchait rapidement tête baissé de peur de recevoir un sortilège sans doute. La guerre était là. Une seule personne ne semblait pas craindre ce climat. Il s'agissait d'une vieille personne que tout le monde avait oublié et qui avançait d'un pas déterminé. L'homme assez âgé qu'il était, s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et transplana.

Il se retrouva alors devant une bâtisse sans précédent. On pouvait sentir le luxe et la noblesse rien qu'en regardant la toiture d'un noir profond le reste était d'un blanc immaculé. Il s'avança devant les deux banshees et s'annonça en leur tendant un parchemin.

- J'ai rendez-vous a 13h.

Les deux jeunes créatures se regardèrent avant que l'une d'entre elle n'ouvre le portail immense et l'invite à le suivre. Ils traversèrent de longs jardins parfaitement entretenus mais pourtant à l'air hostile et sombre. S'en suivit d'immenses couloirs sans fins pour finalement parvenir devant une porte en ébène. Il y entra d'un pas soudain moins assuré. Elle était une des seules survivante de sa race, la dernière de sa lignée mais sans aucun doute la plus puissante. Elle se trouvait dos à lui, contemplant le paysage qu'était son domaine au travers d'une fenêtre.

- Je t'écoute. Parle toi qui apparemment a tant de choses à dire sur mon peuple.

- Pas sur ton peuple...

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à me tutoyer.

- Pas sur votre peuple, mais sur votre famille.

- Je ne crois pas non plus que tu ai la légitimité de parler d'elles.

- J'en fais partie. Ta grand-mère était ma compagne, ta sœur et ta tante mes filles ce qui fait de toi...

- Je refuse d'écouter d'avantage de conneries.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et son visage se figea quand elle découvrit de qui il s'agissait.

- Professeur Asling, cela fait bien longtemps.

- Je sais Miss Marban.

- Que voulez vous ? Sa voix claqua dans l'air.

- Il est temps que vous connaissiez la vérité. Et j'ai besoin de soulager ma culpabilité ce n'est pas très bon pour un homme de mon âge.

- Bien je vous écoute.

C'est alors qu'il commença à lui raconter, en détails la romance qu'il avait entretenue avec sa grand-mère, comment ils avaient réussi à vaincre la malédiction, comment il l'avait découvert et sauvé la vie. Si le visage de Nevada resté impassible, on pouvait nettement voir sa rage au travers des tremblements de ses mains. Quand il lui raconta pourquoi il était parti et quand il lui parla de la lettre envoyé à Drago, sa seule réaction fut d'envoyer son poing dans le mur le plus prés.

Le vieil homme sursauta et mit fin à son récit.

- Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant, _grand-père ?_

Un cri surhumain raisonna dans toute la bâtisse provoquant même un frisson de terreur dans le dos des autres banshees. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour hurler ainsi. Elle appela deux de ses consoeurs.

- Débarrassez vous du corps.

Nevada Marban, femme ou créature de la mort de vingt-cinq ans dégageant une aura sinistre et aliénée vouant une haine sans fin aux sorciers du sexe masculin et ne pouvant dissimuler son attirance pour le pouvoir. Elle avait assisté au massacre des siens impuissante devant la fureur des sorciers. L'An Bháis Ard était même mort devant ses yeux.

_La guerre faisait rage dans la ville, beaucoup trop de mort mais qu'importait leur cause était juste. Nevada Marban assistait à une réunion de la plus haute importance de ce groupe ancestrale et tout puissant dans le monde des Banshees. Après tout c'est elle qu'elles avaient désigné. Beaucoup de responsabilité pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Mais rien n'aurait pu présager ce qui allait se passer ce jour là._

_Un groupe d'aurors débarqua dans la grande pièce et les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose une des leur les avaient trahis. Les 10 banshees présentes n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir. L'__An Bháis Ard__ venait de s'effondrer devant les yeux de Nevada. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. C'est alors qu'une folie sans nom s'empara d'elle. Son keening n'avait jamais été aussi puissant, aussi dévastateur. Les sorciers tombaient les uns après les autres les sorts n'avaient même pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à son corps. _

C'est à partir de ce moment précis que tout avait basculé. Elle prit le contrôle du peu de banshee qu'il restait et réussi à reconquérir le Dublin sorcier. Les couvre-feu, les massacres, les sacrifices... Nevada Marban un âme toute puissante dans un corps anorexique régnait telle une reine maudite. Et aujourd'hui elle devait évacuer toute sa haine. Son grand-père... quelle foutaise. Elle l'avait tué sans regret après tout c'est ce qu'il méritait. Il n'avait qu'à parler quand elle était à Poudlard, quand elle était encore avec Drago. Drago... Merlin qu'elle le haïssait lui aussi et il paierait cela elle en était sûr. Elle s'encapuchonna dans une cape noir et quitta le palais des Marban.

* * *

**Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait ! Une petite review c'est gratuit et ca fait plaisir ! **


End file.
